Cameras II
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The plan is set, the pieces in place, the revenge in many ways served, but no happy ending in sight? WARNING: Self-harm, rapes and abuse are in this tale. Romance, hurt/comfort, crime. Oh, also I'm going to re-write as many chapters to try and make it match up with BlackBlizards tale. Currently re-writing Chapter 08.
1. Chapter 1 Give up what?

Chapter 01 Giving up what?

Quanktumspirit: "Adopted Cameras part 2 from BlackBlizzard, please review. Sorry everyone, but I'm going to scrap parts of this chapter to match it up to the tale better. Which was: BlackBlizzard wrote Pinky was hospitalised at home, but I've changed it that he's at the South Shore Hospital Center, in an actual hospital room and not at home."

* * *

Pinky was trying his best to remain calm. Doctor's, friends, and family always worried about him since his breakup with Peter. It was a rough year... for all of them.

Rodney disappearing into thin air and no sign of him for months, Piranha's threats sent to the OWCA and then the sudden silence, Perry and Heinz establishing their relationship, Dennis running off again, and finally his seizure.

He thought now was a good time for him to start packing up and starting a new family, you know, getting out of the whole agent business. It was a good time as well since he was leaving his old horrible life behind him for a brighter one. If only he could get up and work out what he was going to change about himself for this better and happier life.

"Pinky, are you awake?"

It was Heinz. The scientist had kept his word to visit every day whiles he was handicapped by the hospital. It was nice for the man to come; even after Pinky had confessed a deep love for Perry before it all. Pinky felt sick of himself for doing that to his best friend since Perry was already going through a tough time.

"Pinky!" Heinz giggled walking into the hospital room. He had a bag of goodies with him for Pinky. "Are you okay? Anyone else seen you yet?"

"Nope; just you." Pinky laughed.

Deep down, the agent felt a pain strike him. No one had come to visit him except the doctors and nurses at the hospital, Doofenshmirtz and Perry plus a couple of other agents he's worked with, but no one else.

"It is so dead here." Pinky mumbled as he toyed with his bed sheets. He was lying in a huge bed and he felt even lonelier.

"Is this how it feels in a hospital?"

"Sorta." Doof blushed. "When I had been put into special care, Perry had come with me and..."

Pinky didn't need him to say the rest. Everything that Doof and Perry did lead them in a sex daze... it had been a while since Pinky had his own release, he never wanted just to have plain sex, but to do it with someone who loves him with all their heart. Maybe that's why he was so frustrated?

"I heard that a new bakery had opened up near the hospital, and I'm kinda hungry for some decent bread." Pinky smiled. "Down the street."

"Oh!" Doof remembered. "Yeah! It's pretty nice looking. I can go get you something if you like."

"That sounds wonderful." Pinky smiled at the scientist.

He had noticed that Heinz was older, far older than himself and less appealing yet still attracted a younger and sexy man. Pinky was the type to always worry about his age, though he may not look it, he was old. He always believed the older he got the less beauty he had.

"I'll be back!" Heinz dashed out of the door making Pinky smile harder.

"How sweet." He mumbled lying down on his cot. He hadn't left his hospital room for days and he hadn't had the energy to complain about it either. He felt lifeless. "I need more of him around."

The agent snuggled deeper into his covers. It was really lonely in his huge bed. He remembers when he wasn't so lonely... when he had someone to share it with; at his old home. That someone being Peter, his first sex buddy in ages. He remembers the nights where Peter would wake him up, the bigger man horny and craving him, then there were other nights where Peter would just caress him and make his old soul feel safe.

They were just lies.

Dennis appeared in his head. Peter flirted with the other man, taking sweet time to show him around... Tears began to build in Pinky's eyes as he thought about the way Peter looked at him after that bastard waltzed into their lives. Peter was starting to reconsider, go to the younger man, and leave him behind. Pinky began to cry.

Peter said nothing had gone between them but Pinky couldn't take those looks anymore. Those looks of judgement, displeasure, and unwanting.

 _"P-Peter!"_

A memory. Pinky was beginning to remember everything. His first time... with a man.

"Peter! It hurts! Please take it out!" He remembers struggling to breathe as his lover impaled him gloriously. "Ah, Peter!"

Peter was a silent passionate lover. No words were ever spoken by the larger man; just gruff noises and squeaking of the bed. Pinky was a gentleman, soft, but rough on the edges but for Peter, he became pure mush.

"That feels so good." Peter had mumbled.

Pinky shut his eyes tightly as he remembered his first attempt at oral pleasure to his lover. Peter was so appreciative and comforting, even when the pink agent made a mistake or rubbed his teeth against the other, earning a jump. Peter still made him feel special.

"Peter!" Pinky had cried as he had cumed in his lover's mouth. Peter had swallowed him whole and drunk till he was empty. Pinky's legs were numb.

"Pinky!"

The grown man almost moaned in response but had quickly snapped out of his daze as he remembered where he was and what he was doing.

He sat up and saw Heinz had returned to his room with his bread order, "Heinz?"

"Here you go." Heinz quickly gave the man a bag filled with baking goodies and waved goodbye. "Sorry! Perry called and they need me at the OWCA; a machine just broke down and I need to fix it-"

"G - go ahead." Pinky gave a sad smile. "I'll be fine here."

"Okay, if there's anything you need-"

"I'm fine," Pinky answered but had a question on his lips anyway. "What is Peter doing at the moment for the OWCA?"

"Uh?" Doof stopped near the door. "Peter? Oh, um, he'd been sent to Japan a few days ago."

"Really?" Pinky asked, then he began to shake.

Of course, Peter is sent to see beautiful Japanese women and men... it made Pinky envious for a moment. Then he remembered that he had broken everything off with him. He shouldn't be caring about that bastard.

"I gotta go!" Doof yelled leaving the hospital and a fester Pinky.

The pink haired man sighed and looked at his hospital room dresser. There was a phone, medicine, tubes, and a clock. He hadn't checked his cell phone in weeks and the doctors might have put it on silence.

Tiredly he reached for the pink cell and looked at its shining screen. There were over 9 missed calls, 10 text messages, a missed Watts app chat, and some emails he had forgotten to look at.

He looked through them all, some from his parents, old friends or reminders that he had to pay bills which his mother texted him about that she had done it for him, then Pinky went through some old text messages. Some were from Peter. He grimaced at them. The 'ILYs' or 'Babe' made his stomach wanna hurl. Angrily he tried to press delete but instead, he had called the man.

 _"Hello?"_

Pinky froze, 'Oh god, Peter had answered his phone.'

 _"Pinky?" Peter questioned. "Pinky are you there? Hello?"_

"H-hey." Pinky's voice was soft, low.

 _"Pinky... it's been weeks since I heard from you." Peter sounded exhausted. "How are you doing? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_

"Why didn't you visit me in the hospital?" The pink haired Agent asked. His voice quivered. "You had not once come to my hospital bed... you hadn't brought me flowers or even seen me. I could be dead right now and you wouldn't have known about it."

 _"Pinky-"_

"Did you even care?" He began to cry. "You took away everything. I let you out of any person on this planet invade me- go inside me and repeatedly take me. I let you do that to me and it hurts."

 _"I did care!" Peter said. "I tried to visit you but they told me that I would put you under more stress."_

"It wouldn't have been that way if you weren't looking at others every day." Pinky hissed threw the phone.

 _The other man was silent. "... Pinky why did you ring me?"_

"Because..." Pinky shuttered, "It was an accident. I was trying to call Perry."

 _"Oh." Peter was a bit speechless. "Are you still..."_

"No." Pinky narrowed his eyes.

He loved Perry as a friend and had no interest in making him his lover in any way, that was over. "How are you and Dennis?"

 _"Pinky I am not with Dennis," Peter spoke harshly. "I'm sorry I looked at him! Dammit, Pinky you act like it was the end of the world and called me a cheating pig! I've always loved you Pinky! You thought you were imperfect- I never said anything like that. You thought it."_

"I don't care that you looked at him!" Pinky yelled. "I cared about the way you saw him! Every fucking time he walked into the room we were in, your head would turn and-"

Pinky's words cut short. His heart meter began to spiral and beep through his body at a fast pace. He couldn't breathe. Something was wrong, and he needs help right away.

 _"Pinky?" Peter asked worried. "Pinky?"_

With all his might, Pinky reached for the button on the rim of his hospital bed. A short buzz went off.

 _"Pinky is everything okay?" Peter asked frustrated. "Pinky!"_

Pinky passed out as doctor's and nurses burst into his room to save his life.

All Pinky remembered was waking up in an even whiter room. His phone was gone, his TV was gone, and his windows were shut tight. The light was even dimmer in this room.

"I told you to be careful!" Said the doctor, she rubbed over her face. "What caused it this time?"

Pinky looked away in shame.

"I know what caused it." She says crossing her arms. "Agent P had hacked into your phone and saw the last call. But he says that you called him."

"It was by accident." Pinky bowed his head. "I didn't mean to."

"Then why didn't you hang up?" She questioned further.

"I wanted to know why." Pinky shrugged. "I wanted to know... why he did what he did."

Pinky grew quiet.

"He wants to visit." She sat beside him cautiously. "He's flown from Tokyo and is on his way here, to the South Shore Hospital Center to see you."

"WHAT?!" The pink haired Agent yelled.

"Perry is unfortunately in London at the moment and won't be able to stop him." She fiddled with Pinky's curls. "Unless we can put security up and stop him."

"Peter can beat security," Pinky said rolling his eyes. Peter is one of the best Agents for a reason.

The man sat quietly before shaking his head. "Let him come."

The nurse sighed and gave Pinky a cold glass of water to drink, Pinky shook again, but he has to sort his Peter problem out with Peter, even if they will scream at each other until their necks hurt. Peter couldn't get away with breaking his heart.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. The second Chapter is mine."


	2. Chapter 2 Piranha appears

Chapter 02 Piranha appears

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Pinky was sitting back in his hospital bed. Trying to calm down, but thinking over that Peter was going to be back with him in about 14 hours made relaxing the last thing on his mind.

To distract himself from seeing his 'possible ex-lover' again a doctor handed him an image of a heart with various fields, the task was to draw the heart out, based on the emotions he was feeling right now and maybe sort his thoughts out in his head.

Currently, the poor heart had only grey and light blue colours on the inside. Pinky only had 3 fields left, but didn't know if he was truly heartbroken over Peters 'flirting attempt with Dennis'.

Pinky leaned back and shook in his bed, _'It's not fair. I wish to hate him, but deep down I know I can't... I wonder if I should just leave them blank.'_

Pinky was shaking again, but he stopped as the door opened. In came a young man, dressed in a doctor's uniform, his hair was a medium brown colour and hanging lightly down his neck, he was staring at Pinky seemingly interested.

Pinky also noticed he has the face of an angel, with one slightly visible scar reaching from his sea blue eyes down to his cheek on his right-hand side. It looked like an old nasty cut scar across his face, but no visible pain over the young mans face. So it had healed years ago.

"Hello, Pinky, did you finish your emotional heart?" The doctor asked and approached Pinky's bed.

Pinky just sighed and showed him the white, black and blue heart. As Pinky was going to rip it to shreds, the doctor held his hands away from the image. He knew how to calm Pinky down again.

"I can tell by the way you've drawn the heart Pinky, that you are heartbroken, you feel betrayed and want your life to end." The Doctor guessed. "Is it because of a lover? A friend who's cut deeply into your lover's heart? Did he empty your emotions out and stomped you into the ground without a care in the world?"

The doctor sounded like he was talking from experience, Pinky couldn't calm down any more and screamed out his pain towards this stranger.

"YES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M HEARTBROKEN AND THAT BASTARD HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN FLIRT WITH EVERYTHING THAT HASN'T GOT A WEDDING RING ON!" Pinky screamed.

The doctor shook his head, "Apart from this man, is there no one else? No one you've built a good connection too? Did everyone stab you in the back?"

Pinky's crying fit instantly stopped, he blinked and thought about Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts and Perry Fletcher, the two who kept a watch on him ever since he got into the hospital. His two good friends.

The doctor smiled and nodded to Pinky as he saw a happy flash running threw Pinky's eyes.

Pinky picked up a green and yellow colour and filled the blank spaces out. So the outside of his heart was dark and full of heartbreak, but on the inside of his heart was a deep friendship, a fire was burning softly. Not hot enough to become romantic, but in a caring sense.

Pinky smiled over at the doctor, "Thank you, doctor..."

"Doctor Piranha. And you're welcome. I'll drop by later but you good sir need some sleep now." Dr Piranha explained.

Pinky nodded and took a tablet the doctor handed him as well as the glass of water, he lay down and asked himself why Piranha was ringing a bell with him. Not alarm bells, just recognising ones.

Before he could think about his dilemma any further, he was in the land of dreams.

* * *

Dr Piranha left Pinky in his land of dreams and walked outside of the hospital room. He checked over that no one was following him, entering a lift he drove it down into the storage room of the hospital. He looked left and right before heading down the long packed hallway.

As he reached a set of heavy steel doors he lifted a leaver up and the steel doors opened to a secret room. It looked a bit like those lockdown rooms in an actual prison or a loony bin, well to some extent it was. But this was only used by Piranha to hide a 'special someone' inside his working place, so he can keep an eye on him.

This poor man was under a double room lockdown inside the prison/ hospital room, only able to go to the toilet and shower and head to bed, but otherwise nothing more. Since the room was fairly blank looking.

"So... Dr Rodney von Rodenstein, as far as my research goes cutie, you are one of Dennis's lovers." Piranha said as his blue eyes trailed up and down Rodney's body.

"Thin man, big head, slim body, intelligent looking glasses and beautiful green eyes, no hair, 100% healthy... I must say darling; Dennis sure knows how to pick his lovers." Piranha smirked.

Rodney was thrashing in the bed wildly trying to get out. He was furious with Piranha, for about a week he has been nothing but tortured, and even raped in his prison cell by the crazy doctor. Rodney's spirit was growing weaker by the day because his heart was breaking that Dennis still hasn't appeared yet. And Piranha, as he has introduced himself to him, has done nothing but use him as a sex slave. But also he received all the needed nutrition threw foods, tablets and his drip in his arm.

Piranha kissed Rodney on the lips passionately, Rodney was back on a crying path and shook as he felt the tongue kiss. Not that Piranha ever kissed him badly, they were always deep with so much passion that it left Rodney speechless, but also heartbroken.

He didn't want this young cute man on his lips or in his bed, his heart was still screaming for Dennis. His heart broke even further as he was captured and Piranha first stole the wedding ring he got from his lover Dennis, then he was drained from a big portion of his blood through a needle and last he watched as the ring, white roses and blood got stuck together in a packet and posted off to Honolulu. Where Piranha knew Dennis was hiding out after re-finding him again.

"You know Dr Rodney, it will take a while till 'Bunny' gets here. Why don't you accept my offer in being your boyfriend hotty?" Piranha asked and stroked over the deep blood scar he gave Rodney, a similar one to his own face and arm.

From that scar he managed to collect the blood for Dennis's threat, Rodney shivered under his touch, but no matter how often Piranha asked; Rodney would always answer with a no. Dennis was the first man to plan something big and evil with him, Dennis had moved in with him, Dennis was the first man ever to have hot passionate sex with the crazy LOVEMUFFIN doctor has ever felt, and Dennis is the man he loves. Despite Dennis not loving him back.

Piranha waited and stared at the doctor with his gorgeous blue eyes, Rodney's green eyes stared back at him in a lot of pain and sadness.

"N... n... no, never Piranha." Rodney coughed and shook with fear. "I... I love... Dennis."

Piranha sighed, "Then not today, but soon you will love me."

Piranha walked away from Rodney after placing an electrode on his chest, he activated a switch and electricity shot threw Rodney, the poor scientist screamed in pain as he was tortured. The room with Rodney inside it was soundproof, so none of the other patients knew a man was being tortured to the brink of his existence.

Piranha didn't let the screams disturb him, after 2 full minutes he turned the torture off and removed the dangerous pad, and then he kissed Rodney deep and passionately, a kiss a true love could only dream about. He wanted to try and change his mind, but Rodney didn't return the kiss or feelings, instead, he was weeping and shivering as Piranha stroked his legs and teased his crotch during the kiss.

"Please let me-. gag-" Rodney said as his mouth was covered by the gag ball again to silence him once more.

"Go maybe, Rodney? I'm sorry my pet, but 'Bunny' still hasn't arrived, if I let you go without killing Dennis first I'll have to find myself a new bait to lure him back." Piranha said and stroked over a scar on his own arm, "And I want to be able to see that man bleed out once, for him to have his heart ripped from his chest until he begs at my knees that I'll kill him. Being sent to jail for 'Manslaughter' is a lot more appealing than going to jail for 'murder', don't you think so my pet?"

Rodney didn't bother replying, there was some logic behind what Piranha was saying. Manslaughter would land Piranha 10 years and less in prison, but murder way over 25 years if not the death penalty, which is basically many years until you actually get executed. And Piranha hasn't got the brains to break out of jail, as his last arrest proved several years ago.

"I'm sorry my love, but I have to go back up to my duties. See you soon Babe." Piranha said and kissed him again.

The gag ball was forced back onto Rodney, Rodney continued thrashing as Piranha drugged him and sent him into a coma for over 4 hours and calmed him down. Then he cleaned his hands, placed the needles away, programmed his watch for 4 hours and left back upstairs to the hospital wards, after locking the secret room back up again.

Then he entered a lift and drove with that to his next destination. Piranha appeared on the 3rd floor, he walked to the kitchens and made himself some chicken pot noodles for his lunch. As he was eating calmly his thoughts were back with Dennis.

 _'I wonder where he is now.'_

He empties his pot and threw it away, then he had a glass of apple juice whiles waiting for his next call out, which should come in a few minutes.

"Doctor Piranha, you are needed in ward 4, Dr Piranha." A call was sent threw.

Piranha smirked and left to continue his double life, being a lifesaver and a killer hiding in plain sight.

* * *

Back with Pinky

Pinky woke up from his sleep confused, he saw Peter and Perry on either side of his bed. Pinky blinked, had he really slept for 10 hours straight? It felt good, but also confusing. There were no nightmares involved in his dreams.

Peter looked a wreck, he had deep bags under his eyes, he's definitely lost a few pounds since their split and he was a downright mess. Pinky then saw also a rose bouquet in a vase on his cabinet. A nice gesture, most likely from Peter.

"Pinky? How are you feeling?" Peter asked quietly trying not to hurt his lover.

Pinky almost shook again seeing his ex-lover again, Perry quickly stood on the side and rubbed him to calm the poor man down.

"I... I..." Pinky just said, but his throat was too dry to even speak again.

Perry gave Pinky his glass of water to drink up, Pinky felt a bit better after that.

Peter hung his head, "I understand, I'm not welcomed here. Just get better soon Pinky."

"Guy's we have to sort this out, Peter, Pinky just talk this out. You both obviously need to sort the problem out." Perry snapped.

Pinky just glared, "I don't have anything to say to him, just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly Dr Piranha appeared at the door again, next door he has just helped with delivering a baby; which was what his emergency call was about. Piranha stared at the 3 men and gave Peter and Perry a death glare.

"Please don't stress Pinky out any further, he's already had 2 relapses of panic attacks since he got here 2 weeks ago. Keep it quiet, you are in a hospital, there are other sick people here and not just him." Piranha warned them whispering.

Perry nodded, "Sorry doctor."

He left the men back alone and went on with his duties. Peter looked at Pinky shocked and scared, as Perry ran through his mind he looked back at Pinky shocked.

"Two relapses/ panic attacks?" They asked at the same time.

Pinky nodded and sunk against his pillow, "Guy's, please. What is going on? We start with you Peter; What is going on in your life with Dennis?"

"Pinky for the tenth billion time I am not with Dennis, I have no interest in the man and I never will. I have been for the past month in Japan trying to find connections to a bombing attack back in the states, and before you asked I never flirted or communicated with any man or woman down there. I only ever flirted and loved you Pinky." Peter explained.

As extra prove Peter unlocked his smartphone, he pressed a few buttons and reached the Photo album, he handed his phone to Pinky who skipped through the photos. There were images of various Japanese buildings, the flower trees, sees and foods, but no humans, but if there was a human in his shot then it was not intentional. There was not a single selfie of Peter with any Japanese men or women.

"Okay... I believe you. And Perry? How is life with Heinz?" Pinky asked as he handed Peter his phone back.

Perry smiled a bit, "Quite well. We've got everything finished for the wedding, now all I need is you back on your feet to take part in the wedding as well. I'm still working at the OWCA as an undercover agent and Heinz as a scientist with Carl in that area."

Pinky smiled and nodded his head. Just then Peter looked back to the ward door, Dr Piranha just returned after finishing the baby's duty and was keeping a watch on Pinky and his visitors to make sure he is still ok, Dr Piranha was staring at them with his blue eyes warning them; not to stress Pinky out any further. He held a hard ice cold stare at both Peter and Perry and a calming stare at Pinky, you might say a loving view.

Pinky blinked, "W... what?"

"Pinky you ok?" Peter and Perry asked.

"Y... yes, guys does that Doctor remind you of someone? Someone in our OWCA department? Or was he ever mentioned?" Pinky asked.

Perry and Peter turned their heads and stared at Dr Piranha, 'only he didn't introduce himself to them'. After looking for a while they shook their heads. The doctor was tapping at his watch for them to hurry up.

Perry looked back to Pinky, "Pinky, at the moment you have more drugs pumping through your vain's then a drug addict, it could be good for some parts of your body, but others it could maybe lead to hallucination, paranoia, and confusing memories. So maybe you are thinking of knowing someone when the drugs want you to think about it that way."

"Perry take that right back, Pinky is no drug addict." Peter said, trying to remain calm whiles his 'lover' was still on medication.

Pinky smiled a little bit, "Please calm down you two; maybe you are right Perry, maybe I'm over thinking things, and Peter, I can fight my own battles, I don't need you jumping in to defend me as if I was your child or something."

Peter and Perry nodded their heads, Dr Piranha pointed to the clock and both agents nodded. Their visiting time was up for today.

"Sorry Pinky, but we have to go now," Perry said and shook his friend's hand.

As Perry left the room, Peter still remained seated, his gaze was down and he was shaking a bit. Peter knew his next question was going to put the final nail in their 'love coffin'. But he had to know where he was standing now with Pinky.

"P... Pinky, before I go please be honest with me. Do you still want to be with me? Or should we break it off completely?" Peter asked in a whisper tone.

Pinky had tears falling from his eyes and down his face, "At... at the moment Peter... I think we both need a break. I'm in no stable condition to feel anything for you, and you and the OWCA have your own problems to solve... so... I think it's best if we cancel the marriage and the wedding for now. Until I'm sound of mind again and until we can spend more time with each other."

Peter shook even harder, he removed his ring from his ring finger and Pinky did the same, both lovers placed the rings into the ring boxes and closed them. Pinky then handed Peter his ring box back.

"Do what you want with them Peter, destroy them, sell them or give it to someone who deserves it more than me. But don't ask me to be yours until we're truly comfortable with each other and nothing will rip our hearts to shreds anymore. If we can ever like each other that way again. Please, move on from me and find someone new to love and live with you. You deserve someone better than me." Pinky said.

Peter sighed, "If that's your wish Pinky, then I have no choice but to accept it. Just get better soon and I hope one day you will be able to find your own true love and hold onto it strongly with either him or her."

Pinky nodded and looked away, Peter sighed and left Pinky to his own device. As the door closed Pinky let his hurt emotions run wild. Pinky turned his head to his pillow and shook, whiles crying his broken heart out. He has truly and officially split from his lover forever. He was never going to experience and feel true love ever again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 Dennis returns

Chapter 03 Dennis returns

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Dennis's flight landed 5 hours and 45 minutes later after setting off. He got his suitcase from the conveyer belt, pulled from his bag a brown long jacket, slipped his hands into both sleeves and buttoned it up to his neck, slipped his feet into two thick brown winter boots and hid his face with his brown fedora and the top part of his coat, as an extra precaution he pulled a dark brown scarf from his bag and tied that around his face, so his blue eyes were the only visible thing on that man. And despite Major Monogram locking him up and making him pay the state for his crimes, he was still a member of the OWCA. Dennis then sighed, picked his suitcase up with a few of his things and walked out of the airport.

Dennis had to completely blend in with the other American men and women walking around the town. If any of the EV squad would spot him they could have him captured and Piranha would not hesitate to have him tortured for his abandonment on him all those years ago. But Dennis wasn't stupid, he has a few espionage experiences back in Washington, so he knew how to hide from an enemy.

Using a fake ID and his hard earned money Dennis caught a cab and ordered it to drive him to Mapel drive. As he got there he looked around the place, no human was around. So he entered with a spare key 'Perry's childhood home' and headed for Perry's bedroom. Lucky, and a bit strange, no one was at home at the moment.

Dennis looked around Perry's childhood bedroom, it was a single room, light grey walls with a few lights set up, a desk, bookcase, a single bed, and photographs of Phineas, Ferb, Linda and his father Lawrence.

Dennis unrolled a mattress from Perry's bed and found the entrance through to Perry's first secret lair, as well as Perry's old fedora.

 _'Perfect, this will help me.' Dennis smirked._

He jumped through the hole in the room, the mattress returned back to normal as if nothing had happened. Then from Perry's hideout, Dennis headed straight to the OWCA headquarters.

* * *

As Dennis arrived at the OWCA he took off the heavy coat, scarf, hat and gloves and packed them into the suitcase again. He was sure Piranha didn't have any spies at the OWCA, so he will be safe for a short while. Dennis next vaporised his luggage smaller so it won't be a hindrance to him whiles he walks through the OWCA. Then he headed off and walked inside the OWCA.

Some agents blinked clearly surprised that Dennis has returned to the OWCA after being away for a few months in Honolulu, as he came across Perry and Peter who just came back from lunch. Perry's eyes turned to thunder as he saw Dennis again, quickly the teal hair coloured man tackled the blond man down, Perry began screaming at him as if Dennis was deaf and kept him pinned to the ground.

"YOU STUPID WHITE HAIRED BITCH!" Perry screamed at him. "THANK'S TO YOU THE ENTIRE OWCA IS ON A WORLDWIDE HUNT AFTER YOUR GODDAM PIRANHA! AND WE HAVE TO KEEP OUR FAMILIES UNDER A SPECIAL PROTECTION PROGRAM, YOU IDIOT!"

Peter grabbed Perry off Dennis and helped Dennis back up. Using his big body Peter blocked Perry away from Dennis so he won't get any more beatings from Perry.

Dennis shot to Perry a death glare, "Oh I'm sorry Perry. I hadn't known that somehow one of my 'moving equipment' or such would have a goddam tracking device planted in, from 8 years ago. And I bet you any money in the world, that Rodney had somehow found it and activated it. Resulting in Piranha finding me and being able to locate me here."

"It seems so," Peter said remaining calm whiles keeping a hold on cursing and fuming Perry. "He has gone missing too for weeks. No sign of him or Piranha yet. None of the LOVEMUFFIN members still active have been able to reach him, and he's missed all of the LOVEMUFFIN meetings for months. But only he is missing, everyone else we work against are still active."

Dennis' face turned pale white, his fears were confirmed, "I know about Rodney, I didn't know that about LOVEMUFFIN."

He pulled from his suitcase the box with the blood-covered rose and the engagement ring still in it, handing it over to Perry and Peter too see it.

"Piranha has sent me this all the way to Honolulu, a few minutes after I had my conversation with Monogram. I've already done tests on the blood, a positive match for Rodney's blood group and a DNA match for him too." Dennis explained feeling slightly sick. "If he has bleed Rodney out to death, I'll rip his head off."

Perry picked the box up and looked it over confused, an odd way to scare someone back to America.

"Why do you care Dennis?" Peter asked looking confused at him. "You broke it off completely with him. You shouldn't care whether he lives or not."

Dennis sighed and nodded, "I know. However, I can't stop thinking about him. I wanted to break everything off with him and move on, but no matter when I sleep or where I am... my thoughts begin with him and they end with him. Especially after I got this box, the engagement ring with the rose and blood; I was scared that Piranha had killed him. He has already sent an assassin after me, but I managed to out-run her as I fleed to my room and then headed back here. This is his style of torturing me. Of living in an unknown box of shadows. And I can't stop him yet. I have no plan so far."

"You are truly in love with Rodney?" Perry asked surprised. He instantly calmed down.

Dennis nodded as more tears streamed from his face, "Yes Perry. No one in over 30 years has ever come this close to my heart like him. And Piranha knows it. He knows I love Rodney and will do anything to see me suffer as much as possible."

Frank, a green-haired agent walked up to him, "Well this letter has just arrived for you, most likely from 'you-know-who'."

Dennis was handed an envelope, Dennis opened it and found a birthday card inside it with an image of a white fluffy bunny on the card. But as he opened the card Dennis almost lost it at that point.

Dennis screamed on the spot. "THAT STUPID-!"

"What?" The others asked.

Dennis showed them the card. There was nothing to see inside the card, except taped in a corner was a 'Love Hearts' treat, with the words 'All mine' on it. Despite it looking cute, Dennis knew the real reason Piranha was torturing him with the small gifts.

"Sorry guys, I need some time to process all of this." Dennis sighed.

Dennis quickly shoved the card back in the envelope and crushed it in his fist, he began cursing on the spot. He vaporised his luggage bigger again, left for his office, hung a 'Do not disturb' sign up, parked his suitcase in a corner, pulled a woollen blanket out of one of his draws, lay on his couch and curled in a cat sleeping position. Shaking and crying.

His thoughts were running circles around his mind, now that Piranha has confirmed a 2nd time he had Rodney captured through that card. The good and the bad thoughts only grew stronger but all revolving around Dr Fluffels Piranha and his lover Rodney.

 _'I'll kill him if Piranha has dared to hurt my lover, I'll kill him once I get my hands around his scrawny neck; that bastard, I'll kill him in the most painful way ever.' Was shooting through his mind._

 _His positive mind turned itself on, trying to calm him down. 'Come on Dennis, think of something positive.'_

 _'Ok.' Dennis smirked lying on his back and staring at his ceiling, then he thought. 'I'll gut the doctor out, stuff his bastard body with straw and hang him out to dry. I'll hang him up somewhere where not even the seagulls would dare drop their dung on him.'_

 _'That's not what I mean.' His positive mind replied. 'Instead of cursing him out in your office Dennis, you should be out there and find him. Get to Rodney and save him from Piranha's wrath against you. Before something worse happens to him then capture and torture.'_

 _'What?' Dennis asked himself shocked sitting now upright on his couch and looking at his desk, 'You mean turn myself from the villain to the hero?'_

 _'Yes. If you still have any feelings for Rodney von Rodenstein, you would be out there, turning every house on its head until you track him down. Then save him from Piranha and tell that man how you truly feel. Start living your life instead of always running from it. The past is in the past, it doesn't make the pain any less, but instead of sulking make it better. Maybe even, Rodney will forgive you and take you back. But you will never know if you just hide from him.' He told himself._

 _Dennis nodded 'You are right. You are very right thoughts. Ok... if Rodney still wants me back, I'll return to him. I myself... yes I'm still in love with that idiot.'_

Dennis smiled a bit, he was brought out of his thoughts as someone knocked on his door. Dennis looked up and Peter stood in his doorway.

"Monogram wants to talk with you about what just happened Dennis, privately," Peter said pointing outside.

Dennis nodded, he walked out of his office and up to MM's office knowing what he wanted to talk with him about. He will have to convince his 'Superior' that he was: A) On their side and B) that he wanted to find his lover again and he needs their help as well as some equipment.

 _Dennis smirked, 'I'm going to get you for this Piranha.'_

Now all he had to do is find Rodney, and then plan his revenge against Piranha. Whiles also trying to survive the insults and attacks from the EV squad set on him from Piranha, most likely.

* * *

Back with Piranha

It is now very late in the evening, a few hours after dinner, Dr Piranha was doing his rounds at the Hospital as he heard light screams and moans coming from a patients room. He walked over to it and reads that it was Pinky's bedroom.

Several times the doctor has visited him, but Pinky wasn't calming down. His nightmares were getting worse.

Whiles most Doctors would pump their patients with drugs to put them to sleep, Piranha decided to take the communication route. Pinky has already had enough drugs to keep him alive.

As Pinky woke up for the 20th time that night, Piranha sat him up in his bed and sat next to the patient. He looked at the poor man and he hung his head. It was now 1 AM in the morning and neither patient or doctor had any good amount of sleep for tonight.

"Pinky- yawning- Pinky calm down. You are safe if you can't sleep your body won't be able to heal itself. Calm down." Dr Piranha said and sat next to his shaking patient.

Pinky sighed and collapsed back on the mattress. "I... I'm sorry Dr Piranha. But... but I just feel so lifeless... I... I truly have broken my boyfriend, my 'true lovers' heart... we aren't together anymore. What should I do now? I need someone to accept me and love me for who I am. But I have no one any more, and those who are close to me, are either already taken by someone or are too young for me."

Dr Piranha blinked, "That is true. Everyone needs a someone, without me there is no you and with no I there can't be a we. Pinky, just try and find someone who will be there for you. Love you for who you are and what you can give. If your lover can't accept what you can already give then don't keep pinning after him. Only take as much as you are given. Even if you have to make new friends, a true friend won't betray you or stab you in the back, but be there for you in your hardest times."

Pinky gave it some thought, he then smiled as an idea passed through his mind.

"Thanks, sir. I'll think about it... um... can I do something with you please?" Pinky asked and stared at the red-brownish-haired doctor.

Dr Piranha blinked, "Um... what?"

Pinky smiled, he sat more upright and pulled Dr Piranha into an embrace. He smiled and felt the warmth radiating from the Doctor's body, and his doctor also smelt like some lovely tea and warm biscuits. Piranha blinked surprised, but embraced Pinky back in return, before yawning again.

"Ok, ok enough cuddling time. Bed Pinky. If I catch you out of bed one more time I'll sedate you." Dr Piranha warned him in a playful act.

The Doctor tucked Pinky in and Pinky smiled, staring into his beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Now are you lying comfortably in bed? Good." Dr Piranha sighed.

Pinky smiled up at him, "Yes sir, I'm feeling better now."

Dr Piranha rubbed over his messy hair shattered before leaving the room.

"Good night Pinky." Dr Piranha said and walked back to his room, half zombified.

"Goodnight Dr Piranha and thank you." Pinky smiled and finally drifted off to sleep.

Dr Piranha walked back to his bed, he turned off his lights and stared one more time at the 'calling interception', everything was quiet.

He checked his phone and saw Dr Rodney von Rodenstein was still under drugs in his own dreamland, his heart was beating and he had a breathing mask on to keep him alive.

'Just a few more days.' Piranha smirked and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back with Dennis

Dennis stood now in the office of his superior. Major Monogram didn't look the least bit pleased with having a 'prisoner' back into the OWCA and wanting to work back under their guidelines.

"Dennis, I'm so close to phoning the authorities up again and having you shipped back to Prison to sit your time off for good... however Piranha is an even bigger threat then you'll ever be," Monogram said glaring hard at the white-haired man. "We still haven't had any word over any of our friends or relatives being attacked by him yet. Only you so far, as we've heard from you."

Dennis sighed, "I know you are not happy that I am back Monogram. And I will sit my time off in prison. But please, not until Dr Rodney von Rodenstein has been freed again. I think his linking to 'attacking the family' is only meant with me and Rodney being once in a relationship. Piranha has scared me out of my mind with his package. And I'm sure he knows now that I'm back in the US state."

"Why do you care so much about that Professor? I thought you said as we arrested you two that you wanted nothing to do with him ever again?" Monogram asked.

"That's true sir. I did say that. However ever since I know Piranha has captured him and is most likely torturing him, I don't know what it is but I can't stop thinking about him. For the first time in 10 years, a person has a hold of my thoughts morning, noon and night. I keep seeing that man, covered in blood or even gutted out on the side road. I have no idea what Piranha might have done to him, but I want him out and away from his grip. Piranha knows the easiest way to hurt me it to hurt the man I love, and Piranha knows I love Rodney because he sent me his engagement ring through in the package. If that isn't a huge proof to the world that is love then I don't know what is." Dennis explained.

Monogram nodded, "Have you got any idea where Piranha might be hiding? Did his box inform you of anything of his whereabouts? With our rose delivery, we got nothing, they are just standard roses that you can buy at any flower shop, and from those are billions all over America."

"No sir I-" Dennis was about to say as his mind suddenly froze, he just remembered something important with his rose delivery.

He walked back to his bag, pulled the blood covered rose out and stared at it.

Monogram and the other Agents blinked, Dennis narrowed his eyes. The blood has long since dried in the box and was now just a mess to look at, but Dennis could still see that it wasn't a bleed out bleed, willy-nilly, it was linked through a needle, an anaesthetic or something in that field.

"Somewhere where needles are used daily," Dennis said carefully as his thoughts were racing around his head.

He got from his suitcase a folded piece of paper, opened the card where his old hideout with Piranha used to be, he circled a few areas and found 10 hospitals within walking distance from their main hideouts.

"Ok I want-" Monogram was about to order, but Dennis held a death glare to them.

"Not yet MM," Dennis said and read the names of the various hospitals, he pulled his phone out and typed a search engine to see where all the hospitals in Danville were.

'Blue Angels hospital? No. Saint Angelica Infirmary? No again. Orphanage Gray Nuns, not likely... Southshore Hospital Center, that sounds about right.' Dennis thought.

He opened the Web, hacked into Danville CCTV cameras and typed on the last day he knew Rodney was seen out and about. It showed he was doing his usual shopping, talking to various people before heading back home. Then as he was walking past the coastal front, a black car pulled up, shot him in his back with a sleeping dart before the characters dragged his body into the car and driven off.

Dennis followed through the CCTV cameras the car's route, the cars final sighting was an underground parking lot leasing to the South Shore Hospital Center. The hospital where he thinks Pinky is being treated at.

"Guy's I'm going to check on Pinky again. And see if he is doing alright." Perry said and was about to leave.

Dennis leapt from the desk and shot to Perry's side. "Perry... the hospital where Pinky is being treated at the moment... it isn't South shore Hospital Centre... is it?"

"Um... yes? Why?" Perry asked confused.

"Can I come with you, please? I have to check something over there." Dennis said very worried.

He now knew where the location is, now he just has to know if his partner is there, to begin with, to be 100% sure that was his hideout for now. Which he was sure it was, Piranha wasn't known to switch locations so soon. Rodney had to be somewhere in that hospital.

Peter got up and glared at Dennis, "I don't think that is such a good idea, Dennis, especially with Pinky panicking every 5 minutes. You will be only another trigger man for him to have a heart attack."

Dennis shot him a glare back, "I am not interested in your pink tutu wearing boyfriend nor you Peter. I just want to see if my guess about Piranha is correct. If he can lure me back to Danville then I know he must be somewhere close. Also for you update slowpoke, Piranha has made several medical degrees and can disguise himself as a professional doctor now. And not just an action man like all your other LOVEMUFFIN members. Plus the last sighting of his car with Rodney is at that hospital."

"Stop arguing, both of you." Perry snapped. "Ok Dennis you can come, but keep away from Peter and Pinky. Stay undercover and scout the area. Me and Peter will be with Pinky and keep both ears open. Dennis if you find something come straight back and get us out of there, then update us. Use your iPhone to take evidential photos. Once we have 100% prove that Piranha is at the hospital we will inform M M about it and take him out. And you can get Rodney out of there."

"Will do," Dennis said. "And we are taking my car."

The other two nodded their heads and left to inform M M. Major Monogram gave all 3 permission to do so. They got into Dennis's white car, with Peter in the back seat, and Dennis drove away from the OWCA and headed out to the hospital.

* * *

The 3 'friends' reached the Southshore Hospital Center and entered it. Dennis instantly started checking every Doctor and Nurse walking by trying to identify his enemy, Dr Piranha. But so far, no one looked like him. Dennis knew Piranha has an unusual look about himself, that won't change in 100 years time.

Peter asked the receptionist if Pinky was well enough to receive visitors now and she just nodded. The 3 Agents walked to a lift and Peter selected the 3rd floor. They reached Pinky's floor and they walked threw to room 231.

Pinky was currently with Dr Piranha as he was doing some meditation practices with him. As Dr Piranha caught sight of the 3 Agents he froze in his movements. He stared very, very scared at Dennis, but still remained calm. Dennis also blinked, his guess was right, there was the same brown and red coloured hair, blue eyes and one old scar running through his 'ex-lovers' eyes and down his face.

"And you have to breath out again, and from the bird's position we return back to a normal standing." Dr Piranha said pretending that Dennis didn't throw him off track.

He had to make sure he and Dennis didn't raise suspicion that they knew each other from their 'teenagehood'.

Pinky guided his hands down and smiled over at him, "Thank you Dr Piranha, that was very good."

"Do you feel the energy slowly building back up again Pinky?" Dr Piranha asked and picked his doctors notes back up.

"Sure do. It is getting better. Oh hi, guys... Dennis, what are you doing here?" Pinky asked as he noticed his 'friends'.

Dr Piranha picked his 'black box' up and looked at the timer on it. "I'm sorry, I can't stay long. I have to be somewhere. Please don't stress Pinky out; otherwise, I will have all of you thrown out."

"We will make sure doctor," Peter said hanging his head upset.

Dr Piranha nodded and left the room glaring back at Dennis, the white-haired man still glared at him as the brown-red haired Doctor vanished, but he did recognise him again. Despite it being several years where they haven't seen each other, Dennis would recognise that face any wear as well as his hair colour.

"Pinky how are you feeling?" Peter asked as he placed his flowers in the vase and replaced the old dead ones.

Pinky was smiling, "A lot better. The breathing and bed exercise that Dr Piranha has been doing with me is filling my energy supplies back up, he thinks in a few days time I will be allowed to walk again."

Perry smiled and nodded his head, just then the two Agents noticed Dennis staring at the door, and looking rather worried whiles counting the seconds in his head.

"Dennis, you ok?" Perry asked as he saw their 'friend' looking scared to the door.

"I... I'm sorry guy's but I have to check on something. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dennis said and left the room.

Time to put their plan into action.

* * *

With Dennis

Dennis left Pinky's room and looked around, he caught sight of the doctor and quickly ran after him. He stole from a cloakroom a Doctors cloak and followed blending in with the other countless Doctors and nurses after 'Piranha'. So no one would be questioning where he was going or stop him if he had to enter illegal areas of the hospital where visitors were not allowed to be.

He saw that 'Dr Piranha' has just entered a grey double door with: 'Only Staff entry' on it and he runs after him. Following him further he was lead down a long staircase, right into the cellar of the Hospital.

This seems to be an odd place to be, since all the patience and operating rooms were upstairs, not down here, so this must be Dr Piranha's hiding place at the very hospital. The only thing Dennis could work out also with this place was that was that this must be a storage unit for the hospital, like the extra beds, medications, operating and working equipment, blood plasma bags ect.

'What is he doing here?' Dennis asked himself.

He caught a sight that Dr Piranha has opened a door and seemed to be talking to someone.

"So Rodney. How are you feeling today?" He asks.

Dennis remained hiding, but all he could hear was pleadings and crying, as well as see a light shining in that room to illuminate the room's usage. So there was someone being held down here at this very hospital, most likely his lover. Rodney von Rodenstein was at this exact hospital where Pinky was being treated, and Piranha was the capture of his lover.

"I'm sorry it's hurting darling. But as long as Dennis' hasn't shown up and you don't accept to be my boyfriend I have to keep you here." Dr Piranha explained and entered the room further.

The door was suddenly closed and Dennis couldn't hear anything anymore, only light screams. After waiting for 20 minutes Dr Piranha left the room and seemed to be tying his pants shut and his hair was a bit messier than before.

"I hope that is a lesson for you." He snapped.

Piranha closed the door, Dennis hid in a washing sack and watched Piranha walking past him and back upstairs. Dennis gritted his teeth, Rodney will never be Piranha's lover, not whiles Dennis still breathes or had a word to say about it.

Dennis could barely breathe. After waiting for 3 minutes he was sure Dr Piranha wasn't returning; he slipped out of the bag and ran up to the room. He opened the door and stared horrified over what he found in the room.

"Oh no, Dr Rodney." He said shocked.

Rodney was currently attached to a drip, had a gas mask on which was pumping KO gas into him and keeping him under, he was stripped from his clothes and was wearing the patience hospital gown and also attached to a heart monitor. And he was lying in a comfortable hospital bed, with two pillows and a bed cover over the rest of his body.

Dennis quickly rips the mask off and makes a mouth to mouth resurrection to bring his lover back. Rodney shook and coughs violently before focusing on what was going on.

"*coughing, breathing in deeply* W... what?... hu? D... Dennis is that you?" Rodney asked after he caught his breath.

Dennis almost shook, he stroked carefully over Rodney's head and nodded his head, "Y... yes love. It is really me. So you've been held captive here all this time?"

Rodney turned bright red, tears were falling from his face, "Yes thank you for finding me, dear. Dennis, I'm so sorry that I-"

Dennis quickly placed two fingers on his lover's lips to silence him, they don't have much time. Dennis has to get vital information out from his lover whiles he was here.

"Rodney listen closely because I don't know when Dr Piranha will return. How long has he held you captive here?" Dennis asked cutting his lover off.

"3 weeks so far," Rodney explained. "Ever since you left me, my dear."

Dennis temper started to rise, "How did he hurt you?", ' _I'm going to skin that madman.'_

"Dr Piranha has raped me every day, gas me, knocked me all the timeout, and forces me to stay in this stinking hole of a hospital. That odd doctor is trying everything to make me forget you. He's been telling me a lot of mean things about you, which I don't believe." Rodney explained. "But he is not my type, I don't want anything to do with him, but only you; my dear. Please, Dennis."

"Stupid idiot. Ok, Rodney, I have a plan on how too get you out of here. Fool Dr Piranha." Dennis explained. "Make him think that you are falling for his charms and flirt back at him. On one of your outings, text me where you two are going, I'll get the OWCA Agents to help me put a stop to his crimes. Once we have Dr Piranha cornered we will arrest him."

Rodney stared at Dennis shocked and horrified, his eyes welled up with tears. His heart rate was rising as the tears spilt from his face.

Rodney shook, "no Dennis, please... please I don't want to betray you."

Rodney almost leapt out of his bed and clutched onto Dennis hard, he shook harder and harder, "Please Dennis, please don't leave me again. Please."

Dennis felt his heart beat faster as his lover was holding him. But he had to keep a clear head on his shoulders if he wanted this plan to be completed against Piranha. They were running out of time.

Dennis hugged his lover to his chest, "I won't leave you again Rodney, you can count on that, but Dr Piranha has to be stopped. And you are the golden ticket to lure him into a trap."

"Ok, I will do it, but under one condition Dennis," Rodney said and looked hard at his white-haired lover.

Dennis blinked confused, 'What are you up to love?'

"What condition?" Dennis asked.

Rodney's face grew bright red, well now or never. Dennis waited patiently and saw his lover was looking down at both their hands, where the engagement rings were still on their fingers, with the initials: RR and DA.

"Please, marry me properly, and stay my husband. I love you Dennis and no one has ever loved me as deeply and passionately as you. Please never leave me." Rodney said, his tears finally spilt as well as his true love secret.

Dennis sighed, "Ok Rodney. Once Dr Piranha is behind bars I will marry you. Even if for the plan you'll have to betray me, but I'm fine with it. It is a small price to pay for justice."

Rodney smiled weakly up at him and kissed Dennis passionately. Both men almost moaned and shook, as Dennis let him go he had to put his lover back under the gas and leave upstairs.

Rodney watched his beloved white-haired lover leave before the gas made him fall fast asleep. He smiled as his dreams were filled with his white-haired fiancé.

* * *

Dennis got out of the room and locked it back up again, he checked left and right as he got back upstairs, making sure Dr Piranha and no other nurse or such would catch him leaving the hideout.

As it was all clear he walked calmly to the 'boys toilet', did his job in it, flushed the toilet, disinfected his hands and walked back up to Peter, Pinky and Perry whiles also getting rid of the hospital uniform.

The 3 Agents didn't look too happy that they had to wait so long for the white-haired man. Whiles Dennis was gone they had simple conversations with one another. Dennis just looked at them innocently, pretending that nothing happened on his trip to the lavatory.

"What?" Dennis asks.

"Where have you been for the past half hour?" Peter asked.

Dennis just smirked, "To the boy's toilet Peter. Do you want it in detail? I walked into a cabinet, un-"

"NO, NO, NO we don't want the details, you just needed the toilet, that's good enough," Pinky said and turned bright red.

Dennis rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, it was time to go. As the 3 Detectives said their goodbyes they walked outside of the hospital. Pinky smiled, he enjoyed the time spent talking to Perry and Peter.

As the 3 Detectives were outside again they headed to their cars.

Dennis just smiled and photographed the name, 'South Shore Hospital Center', he saved the photo in as favourites and memorised it as the place where Rodney was being held captive. Now all he has to do is get Rodney out of there and Dr Piranha behind bars. Hopefully, the OWCA can help him with his plan.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Can Dennis persuade the OWCA to help him free Rodney? Or will he go against the OWCA law and free his lover himself?"


	4. Chapter 4 OWCA to help?

Chapter 04 OWCA to help?

"No, absolutely not." Monogram snapped as Agent Dennis delivered his report about the hospital.

Dennis remained calm whiles standing with 3 other Agents behind him, Monogram has called them to give him a bit of protection in case Dennis decided to attack him, and all the OWCA Agents wanting to arrest him. But Dennis had a free pass to save his neck again, which was a mission on his own hands he has to complete.

"And why not? Isn't it one of the goddam OWCA laws; to free the person imprisoned when no felony charges have been set up against this imprisoned person? And when life is on the line of an innocent man?" Dennis snapped.

Monogram glared hard at him, "We will not risk the neck of OWCA just to free one LOVEMUFFIN member and convicted prisoner."

"Monogram, Dr Rodney von Rodenstein has paid his debt off. He is now a second unwilling prisoner to Dr Piranha!" Dennis snapped.

"And that is another problem, Piranha hasn't shown up on our grid, we only know of the flowers he sent us that he is alive, but since then nothing. We don't even know where his current hideout or base is. He could just as well be-" MM snapped, but was then cut off.

"Southshore Hospital Center." Dennis cut his superior off showing him the photos on his iPhone. And then he snapped, "The same hospital where Pinky is being treated for his panic attacks. He is even his goddam main doctor."

Monogram was silent for a while, "And what can OWCA do against it, Dennis? Nothing. That hospital is nationwide respected, honoured, and well received by many patients. Hundreds of doctors, nurses, practitioners and so on are worldwide respected, if we march in with an arrest warrant for Dr Piranha then we are to damage the Hospitals reputation as well as his own. We would be suspended from the grounds and Pinky will be forced to cure himself without the visit of his OWCA friends, for example, Perry."

Dennis nodded his head, "Can I at least free Rodney from his prison there?"

"No Dennis. If Dr Piranha knows you know that Rodney is being held captive he will surely run. And then it will be decades before we track him down again." Monogram said. "Drop the topic and focus back on your work."

"But-" Dennis said.

"NOW!" Monogram snapped.

Dennis gritted his teeth, stood straight and saluted him, he left the head office and returned to his own. Throughout the rest of the day, he has done nothing but work on one report out after the next. He was very far behind in finishing his work.

' _'It will be decades until we have him again.'_ Absolute bullshit Monogram. I will free my love if it is the last thing I do. At least I know he is still alive.' Dennis thought and sighed.

He remained completely focused on all his reports, scanning one blueprint in after the next. After 7 hours working none stop he had his last report finished and saved off. Just as he exited his Word Documents he stared shocked at his hands.

He has forgotten that he was still wearing his wedding and engagement ring to Rodney von Rodenstein, he pulled from his bag the wedding and engagement ring of Rodney and stared at them for a solid 3 minutes. Dennis carefully touched his ring finger with both rings on it and almost shook, looking back and forth between the 4 rings. The memories of that man's proposal, their planned future and their wedding a few months back were almost too much to bear. Dennis could feel his heart twisting and hurting him in his chest.

And knowing his lover was now being held at the South Shore Hospital Center, and he wasn't allowed to do anything to get him out of there, was driving him half mad and scared.

 _'Why won't OWCA help me? Why?'_ Dennis thought and shook again, it was mainly a rhetorical question to himself out of fear, rather than a serious question.

He collapsed tired and exhausted in front of his computer and his eyes closed. Time for another round of nightmares. Dennis continued shaking as he tried to sleep.

After a few minutes, he woke up shocked again, this time in his dream he was forced to watch as Dr Rodney von Rodenstein was forced into a sexual activity from 'Dr Piranha'. Dennis shook harder and harder, wishing nothing more than to be now in the embrace of his 'husband' and lover. To tell him everything will be all right and he will do anything to keep him safe. He ripped his hair out of his head whiles trying to remove those thoughts from his head.

* * *

Peter has also finished all of his reports as well in his OWCA office. As he left his office he walked sadly up to Pinky's office slowly. That has been on a deadlock for over a week now, and no one was allowed to enter it. Plus Pinky had the only key to this door, just like every other OWCA member to their own offices.

Peter sulked and collapsed outside of the closed door. It was ice cold because the heating had been turned off the last time Pinky was in there.

'Pinky, please get better soon. Please love... I'm missing you.' Peter thought as tears gathered in his eyes.

Peter hung his head, after almost falling asleep he was awoken by a soft knocking at the door.

Peter blinked, as his eyes focused again he saw Dennis was knocking at the door and chuckling down at him. Dennis had woken from his nap and just left to go to the toilet.

"Knock, knock Peter. We are not paid by MM to sleep during our shifts." Dennis said and yawned as well.

He sat next to Peter and rubbed tired over his face, he looked just as shattered as Peter felt.

Peter glared at the white-haired man, "So Dennis... any adventures in Honolulu?"

"Not you too, no it was just a relaxing holiday for me, had a nice heat every day, coconuts and other exotic fruit to eat. Nice Hawaiian dressed women to look at, but that is mainly it." Dennis snapped. But he then calmed down and smiled a bit, "I'd rather be here. Fr- people to talk too, the same language mind, jobs to sort out, bills to pay, not getting sunburned every day, just living a normal and regular life."

"Why are you being now all of a sudden on a friendly term with me?" Peter asked suspiciously.

Dennis sighed and rubbed over his pure white hair, "If I as much as break one of the OWCA members hair, then MM will ship me faster to jail then I can free Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. I don't want to risk anything. Before I go down with my ship I want Rodney safe."

Peter chuckled and nodded, "Ok, ok Romeo. I understand. So... any plans on how to save him?"

"Sadly none so far, that don't involve either death or breaking and entering," Dennis said shaking his head. "The safest bet would be to have the arrest warrant, then Dr Piranha can't stop the OWCA anymore."

"And MM doesn't want to do that," Peter concluded.

Dennis nodded, "He says: If the arrest warrant is handed out then we would damage the South Shores Hospital Center's reputation for being one of the nations best clinics. Blah, blah, blah. The most dangerous thing that can happen there is: that I'll rip Dr Piranhas head off."

Peter chuckled again, "No doubt about it Dennis. So... are you just going to let Dr Piranha get away with it?"

"If you know me, Peter, you know the answer is no. I just don't have a plan on how to get Rodney out of there without Piranha noticing anything." Dennis sighed. "The safest bet would be to kill Piranha, then he can't stop me anyway, but I don't want to end another 10 years or more in jail. I want to live life a bit, instead of being on the run all the time. And the second safest would be to have the arrest warrant."

"That's understandable, and after you freed Dr Rodney?" Peter asked.

Dennis's eyes almost turned to hearts and his cheeks turned pink, "To apologise to the man of my dreams. Talk things out... and maybe be back together with him. Even if its just friends. I... I miss him and I miss everything about him."

Peter continued smirking, "That's a good plan, Dennis. I can tell Dr Rodney has struck lucky with you."

This snapped Dennis back from his fantasy trip quickly, he gave Peter a scared look and quickly backed away from him, his cheeks turned red as he glared at him a bit. Was Peter seriously trying to flirt with him again?

"Sorry Garry 'gay man', not interested in you," Dennis said glaring at him.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Barking at the wrong tree Romeo. I am not hitting on you Dennis, I love Pinky and always have been... despite Pinky not loving me back. I'm just trying to comfort you."

Dennis blinked surprised, "You two broke it off?"

Dennis saw a heart-broken look shooting over Peters' face, the slightly older man looked worn out through his broken relationship with Pinky; almost as much as Pinky was in the hospital.

"Yes." Peter said as he shook, "Pinky accused me of cheating on him, first with you and then on some Japanese people as I had my mission in Japan a few weeks ago. But I showed him that I only photographed various buildings and flowers, no humans. But he still broke it off with me."

Dennis blinked as Peter shook in his body, "Why... why can't he see that I still love him? I have never stopped thinking about him, and now he wants to break my heart?... love is not fair."

"Love is a battle that no one can win, if there are more then three sides involved then all of them will lose at the same time," Dennis said.

Peter nodded his head, so true. Dennis felt Peter's eyes on him and he quickly decided to straighten something about them out. Before Peter gets the wrong idea about him again.

Dennis then glared at him, "And no Peter. I don't see you as a romantic link at all. You are a good friend, and that's it. And you definitely need to work on your 'flirting with men' technique, the weird gushy words you told me on our first day were not my type. Yuck."

Dennis scrunched his face and stuck his tongue out. Peter chuckled, he got the message alright.

"Sorry then. C... can we maybe just be friends? Without holding a gun to our heads all the time?" Peter asked.

"As long as you don't mind having a convicted criminal as a friend, sure. Just no relationship and no friends-with-benefits bullshit." Dennis said smiling, "I'm still going to go after Rodney with everything I have, and I can't cope if I have to drive a two-way train, with you and Rodney in it."

Peter nodded his head, very true. Both men shook hands and smiled a bit. Before getting up then and getting themselves some early breakfast together. Just as work colleagues and friends, nothing more.

* * *

Back at the hospital with Dr Rodney

Dr Rodney von Rodenstein was still lying locked up in the hideout. He was thinking over the plan as to what Dennis had told him, which was basically to cheat on him with Dr Piranha, to give in to Dr Piranhas demands and let that brown and red-haired man have what he wants.

But Rodney didn't feel well about it. He only wanted to love Dennis, and as far as his 'ex-lovers' experiences go, cheating was a big no-no in his book. So that he was basically asked to cheat on his beloved fiancée was not an easy pill to swallow.

'I don't want to hurt you, my love. But I also don't want to die down here... what to do, what to do...' Rodney asked himself.

He still didn't have a plan as suddenly the door opened again, Dr Rodney looked up and saw, as always Dr Piranha enter. Rodney asked himself if any other Doctor in this cursed place knew of this hideout or if it was just Dr Piranha.

So far he thinks only Dr Piranha and now Dennis knew where he was being held 'prisoner'.

"Good morning Dr Rodney, breakfast is served." Dr Piranha said smiling.

He moved the tray up to his 'prisoners' bedside table, Rodney peeped his head at the side of it, there was a fruit salad, a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, some toast with fried eggs on them and more pills to swallow.

Dr Piranha took the chair, moved to the head of Rodney and helped him sit up, using the knife and fork Rodney was being fed by Dr Piranha.

After eating the first few bits Rodney decided to question him, "Say Dr Piranha, why can't I just feed myself?"

"Because I wish to take care of you, sweety." Dr Piranha explained as he held a glass of orange juice with a straw in it.

He pushed the straw between Rodney's lips and made the man drink it. "Isn't it nice to be taken care of someone who loves you?"

Rodney backed away as the next full fork was shoved to his lips, "Dr Piranha; for the tenth billion time, I don't see you as my lover or boyfriend at all. You are always jumping too quickly on the 'wedding horse' without actually getting to know me at all. What do you know about me anyway?"

"Your full name is: Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galan Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, you are very handsome Dr Rodney despite having no hair, you are 6'2 heigh or also 1.87 cm, you weigh about 150 lbs so 68 kg, you have a child from your first marriage called: Orville von Rodenstein, currently you are divorced, but still open to take lovers. You were sentenced once to live in prison for moving the sun or earth away from each other but you broke out years ago and never returned to jail, and you have a female robot called Chloe who is your assistant. She also can dance. Ah also you are bisexual, you take male and female lovers. Whiles Dennis, as far as I know, has always been gay, his entire lifetime, you have had more than 3 lovers so far in your life, your last engagement was to Dennis 'a.k.a Bunny' who ran off on you." Dr Piranha explained smirking.

"Not bad, Wikipedia right?" Rodney asked smirking a bit, despite the last fact being completely wrong.

Dr Piranha just nodded his head and left again after Rodney finished his last bite of the meal. Whiles the Doctor was gone, Rodney noticed he dropped his phone.

'Chloe of course, she is my ticket out of here.' Dr Rodney smirked.

He moved from his bed and grabbed the phone, quickly opening it he dialled his robots phone number.

* * *

Chloe von Rodenstein was currently asleep in Dr Rodney's hideout, she found it a bit strange that she wasn't activated for almost an entire year now or longer, but her dreams were nice anyway.

She blinked as she felt herself vibrate, quickly Chloe woke up and looked around her room confused.

"Um... hello?" Chloe answered the call blinking.

 _"Chloe, is that you? Did I get the right number?" Her head was asking herself in a male's voice._

Chloe blinked and got more up, "Dr Rodney? Yes, its still the same old me, where have you been for the past year? There has been no evil plans, no LOVEMUFFIN meetings, nothing. What's going on? Where are you?"

 _Dr Rodney sighed a bit, "Its a bit of a long story, one for which I don't have all the time in the world, just quick summary: A) I have a new lover Dennis, B) about 3 months ago a Dr Piranha has found me and taken me prisoner, C) I'm still being held at a hospital prisoner. But I have to get a message out quickly and you are my golden ticket for it. Call all of the LOVEMUFFIN members back together, inform them: That Dr Piranha is still alive, and is currently resigning at the Southshore Hospital Center. Tell them to work together with OWCA and the police to break into the Southshore Hospital Center, and have Dr Piranha arrested for kidnapping."_

"Why can't I just break in there and get you out myself? You know nothing can harm me that isn't a computer virus." Chloe asked him.

" _Otherwise Dr Piranha will run again and maybe kill me, that's why. Please." Dr Rodney said._

"Ok, I'm on it, sir. See you soon, and hold on." Chloe replied back.

After she had his message recorded Chloe exited her masters home, she walked through Danville and reached the OWCA in minutes.

* * *

During her walk, Chloe has phoned all of the LOVEMUFFIN members and informed them to meet up at the OWCA instantly.

At the OWCA as Heinz has just had his morning hot chocolate, he was confused as he saw every LOVEMUFFIN member walk up to the OWCA hideout.

"Francis Monogram, the LOVEMUFFIN has returned," Heinz called out and ran back inside.

Monogram glared at him, "Did you phone them up?"

"No, he hasn't Francis. Chloe von Rodenstein has phoned us up. Something has happened and she is about to tell us." Dr Diminutive explained.

Chloe just arrived herself, she checked everyone off the LOVEMUFFIN list and knew everyone was there now.

Chloe nodded her head, "Correct. I take it all of you still remember Dr Piranha?"

The LOVEMUFFIN's all smiled a bit and nodded their heads, "Yes what about him?"

"He has captured my master Dr Aloyse von Rodenstein a.k.a Rodney. I am certain he is being held somewhere... give me a-" Chloe was about to say as Dennis cut her off.

"Southshore Hospital Center," Dennis explained and appeared at the side of the female robot.

The LOVEMUFFIN's looked at Dennis confused, "He told you?"

"No I visited him as me, Peter and Perry went to see Pinky again. I found him being held captive in the cellar. By Dr Piranha." Dennis explained.

Chloe nodded her head, "Correct, Dr Rodney's idea to get out is for the LOVEMUFFIN and OWCA to work together and free the hospital from Dr Piranha, his captor."

Dennis shook in his fur, "I told you MM, I told you he was there."

"Yes, that is all well and good Chloe, however, we can't break in there and just free him. Like I said I don't want to disturb the hospitals' reputation." MM explained.

"Oh for the love of life, Major Monogram stuff the goddam hospitals' reputation up where the sun won't shine. A humans life is on the line and without immediate help, Dr Piranha is sure going to do worse things than have Dr Rodney tied and gagged in a cellar." Dennis and Chloe snapped at the same time.

"True," Perry spoke up, "But like you said, Dennis, if Dr Rodney has been held captive for 3 months and he is still alive, then Dr Piranha must be taking good care of him. Despite his reputation with you."

Dennis was about to strike another combat... as he suddenly realised something.

"Oh... oh no... no, no, no, no, no not good," Dennis said shaking his head making his white hair bounce left and right.

He fell back in his chair and shook his head, his mind has just worked out that there was something even bigger than just luring him back to Danville. Dennis grabbed his hands and ran them through his hair shocked, before grabbing a fist full of them and pulling them almost out of his scalp.

"Dennis?" Chloe asked bending down to his level, "Your face has just gone pale, what is it?"

"Piranha is planning something bigger than just kidnapping and blackmail... that rotten man wants to cut me deep as his revenge," Dennis said. "There is no other reason he would keep Rodney alive for 3 months and counting. He wants his bait fresh and cooking all the time until the 'fish/me' bites on and be dragged onto dry land."

Chloe blinked and worked out what else the 'bait' could mean, "Oh no... he wants you harmed and hurt as badly as he can, first suffering under the heartbreak and then death either through his own hand or madness."

Dennis nodded his head and shook, "If that's what that idiot wants then I should basically just give up."

"No," Heinz said, everyone, turned to him confused. "No, you shouldn't Dennis. If you give up now you let Dr Piranha win. He will get Dr Rodney and do god knows what else to him, and maybe because you ain't biting at your 'husband' anymore he will kill him."

"But there is no way I can win this; if I get into Dr Piranhas shooting range that mad man will have me killed. And if I don't bite he will have my 'husband' harmed. How can I then win this?" Dennis asked.

Everyone remained silent as they thought it over.

Chloe then had an idea, "Well Dennis... don't bite onto Dr Rodney von Rodenstein, but also show you are not giving up on him. What was it that you told him? He should give in to Dr Piranhas demands and make him 'like' him back in return. So, if somehow Dr Rodney can get Dr Piranha to open up about his bigger plan, then he can update you on how to spoil it. And once he is free then you two could get back together again."

"I've told him that already as well. But if Dr Piranha only knows the slightest bit that Dr Rodney von Rodenstein is only pretending that he likes him, then he might have him harmed, killed and even run again. I don't want him to be hurt." Dennis said bowing his head and shook again.

"We can't determine if he will be hurt by Dr Piranha, but if he walks into the trap then he will be caught. Once and for all. Ok?" Chloe suggested.

Everyone agreed. Chloe nodded her head and checked the time. It was just past 8 PM in the evening now. So most likely Dr Piranha was back at home. Chloe got her phone out and updated Dr Rodney von Rodenstein about what he had to do for tomorrow.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	5. Chapter 5 First doctor date

Chapter 05 The first Doctor date

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Warning: a mature chapter."

* * *

Back at the hospital.

Dr Rodney just got off the phone to his robot Chloe. After she told him what to do he felt his heart weighing more than a ton. To basically cheat on Dennis with Dr Piranha? And Dennis was fine with it? In fact, it was part of Dennis's plan to get him out of the dark hell hole.

' _I don't want to hurt him. I love Dennis.' Dr Rodney thought shattered._

 _He stroked over his head and sighed, 'But I also don't want to die down here. And if my only way into freedom is to fall for Dr Piranha to keep him here at the hospital until my help can arrive... oh boy. I won't like this.'_

Rodney touched his chin with his index finger and thought it over, eventually after a lot of thinking he decided to try it out. As long as he can keep Dr Piranha at the hospital and with him until help arrives, it will all be worth it. And that was the main plan, Dennis needs time before he can come up with an escape plan for him, and he needs the doctor at the hospital as long as possible.

He knew what to do; to pretend to Dr Piranha that he likes him, that way wanting the doctor to see him every day, and hopefully keep him at the hospital. But for now, Rodney had to wait quite a while because Dr Piranha had other things to attend to whiles his 'prisoner' was sitting in his own cell, but that left Dr Rodney chances to work out how he could 'flirt' with that madman. Rodney sighed, lay his head down and turned it to the side, facing his grey prison walls. Tears started to build up and they fell onto his pillow soaking it a bit.

' _Dr Piranha is not even my type. But if by the end I get to be back in Dennis's beautiful arms, and get to be held by my true love, then I will have to try it.' Rodney thought and sighed._

He looked around his cell, the bathroom was out of the question it only had shampoo and water in it with the bathtub and shower, his bed and the bars inside his cell weren't going to be much help either to seduce Dr Piranha.

He saw a mirror and his face heated up, he didn't have a good looking body, but that was all he had to seduce him with... or?

Dr Rodney looked underneath his mattress and found some silver coloured duck tape used to seal parcels up. He smirked as a thought passed through his head.

' _I have about 1 hour until he comes back for the daily torture, that leaves me enough time to get ready for him. Oh boy.' Rodney thought._

Rodney knew quite a few sex positions and how to flirt with one's body to get the other one to want to lay with them. So he stripped himself completely naked and used the duck tape to tie his nipples and heave his cock into the air. It was painful, but also very erotic.

Rodney forced back a moan as best as he could as he tied his hands with the duck tape even tighter, one to each bedpost, with his strength in his teeth Rodney ripped the tape and after the last hand was attached it flew to the side of his bed and landed on the floor, where it will stay until Rodney can think of a way to free himself from his own prison.

 _'Perfect may be painful, but if this pain is to get me my freedom, then I may be whipped a thousand times.' Rodney thought and smirked._

Rodney leaned back in his bed and looked bored towards the ceiling, now all he can do is wait. After waiting for over 2 more hours, Dr Piranha finally came back with a tray, and on that tray were some injection needles, filled with some white substance.

Rodney's heart was racing, as Dr Piranha looked up his face heated up immensely. He was staring at a very 'hot' display of a man in front of him, this wasn't how he left him last time...

"What? Dr Rodney are you ok?" Dr Piranha asked, he felt a hot blush colouring his cheeks. _'This wasn't how I left him.'_

Dr Piranha was pleased now that he was the only person, in his mind, that knew where Rodney was hiding, if anyone would walk in on them now then he has a lot to explain.

Dr Rodney smirked up at him, like the cat that has got the cream. Now to begin his flirting attempts with this maniac.

"Oh yes, Dr Piranha... it is just. I'm under pressure at my bottom half. For over two weeks I haven't had a good fuck... and I was wondering if you would help me with it, dear." Dr Rodney asked in a seductive voice. "I've always loved these slave and master arrangements when it comes to my sex life. Dennis was so far one of my best masters in this game I've ever had."

He was putting his all in the show, wiggling his body seductively around his bed, whiles inside he saw himself bend over a trash can and barfing his guts out.

' _I hate this madman. I want Dennis back, Dennis my love, my angel and my life.' Dr Rodney thought upset._

But he didn't let it show on his face, instead, he watched Dr Piranha walk up to him, with a blade he freed Rodney from his own ducktape prison and then bent over his mouth, he opened his lips and kissed Rodney. Rodney smirked and this time, kissed the doctor back.

Rodney grabbed the doctors hands and placed them on his chest and guided them down, whiles his own hands he started unbuttoning the doctor's shirt top. Dr Piranha quickly realised what his 'prisoner' was up to, and he had to stop before he goes too far.

"Wait,- wait, wait, wait." Dr Piranha said and quickly pulled back turning red.

Rodney's heart froze, did Dr Piranha saw threw his 'lovers performance'? But the next words calmed him down.

"Before we start having sexualisations with each other, let's just talk. Learn things about the other that the other one doesn't know. Ok, Dr Rodney?" Dr Piranha asked smiling.

He quickly heaved Dr Rodney von Rodenstein's blanket back over the naked Doctor and turned bright red. With a pocket knife, he freed Rodney from his own tape prison.

But Dr Rodney blinked, "But Piranha, you know everything about me, as you told me a few days ago."

Rodney rubbed his hands and freed his cock from the second prison he placed it in, Dr Piranha blushed harder and quickly dressed the doctor in a T-shirt and some sweatpants. Then Rodney sighed and sat upright in his bed.

"That's true sweety. I do know everything about you, but you know nothing about me. Am I right?" Dr Piranha asked.

Dr Rodney nodded his head, "That might be true. The only thing I'm sure off is that you are a professional doctor. By the way, you can drug me any way you like."

Piranha nodded his head, "That is correct. Anyhow, let's begin. Dr Rodney von Rodenstein, my full name is Dr Fluffels Piranha, yes my parents have named me after a goddam cat. I was born in Washington and studied medicine. Both of my parents kicked me out of their home after I graduated from my medical degree. I have never been married but had plenty of affairs, with both men and women. My history with Dennis is the longest history to date. I meet Dennis as he was still a small-time criminal back in Washington 8 years ago. I hooked up with him and we pulled together some nasty crimes, without ever getting caught. I was even his first time ever, he told me that he would stand by my side no matter what. And since we were partners in crime I wanted to try and raise a family with him. However, as he discovered I experimented with drugs to impregnate him he hung me out to dry. On one of our crimes, he had escaped and I was caught red-handed. Been sitting for over 8 years in jail for the theft and Dennis blamed the entire thing on me. After being released I meet my next assistant who let me move in with her in her flat. Been hunting Dennis down ever since. The day you opened that box and activated the phone I first thought it was Dennis, that's how I found you. Realising it wasn't Dennis, but seeing his signature proposal ring on your left ring finger confirmed to me that you are of some value to him. Bunny doesn't just go round proposing to every living being like that, that person who has his heart must be some grand royal stuff for him to want to settle down. Decided then to scare him back to Danville, captured you, he is warned with the white rose that I have one of his family members, and the proposal ring with him so he knows his family member is you, the blood I drained of you was to warn him that I am serious with the kidnapping, and the rest you know."

Rodney sighed and nodded his head, "Indeed Dr Piranha. Now it makes sense. Can't you just leave Dennis alone... I mean, you have me now, why don't you just-"

"Never Rodney, Dennis has betrayed me too deeply. I will have him at my feet, begging for mercy if its the last thing I do." Dr Piranha snapped.

The entire romance was now tossed out of the window, Dr Piranha ripped the bed sheets away from Dr Rodney, pulled his own trousers off and threw his underpants to the floor. He climbed on top of the terrified doctor and then he forced himself into his 'captive'. Dr Rodney von Rodenstein's eyes widened as he screamed in pain.

The bed was moving violently as the Doctor relieved himself at least 3 times deep inside of Rodney. The pain was unbearable. After having for over 1 hour sex the captive and doctor were drained of their energy. Dr Piranha counted in his head, in total he's released himself at least 10 times into his captive, so filling him up with plenty of cum.

Rodney was forced to shoot his own seeds onto the doctor's own body, but the man wasn't squeamish, he just took it as it came and smiles down at his prisoner.

"Perfect," Dr Piranha smirked as he pulled out of Rodney, "Now stay in the bed, it will take about 6 days until you created the baby, Dr Rodney. If anything happens to that kid, I will kill you in return."

Rodney von Rodenstein lied inside of his bed absolutely shocked, his heart was racing as well as shaking madly. Dr Piranha got dressed and patted the doctor on his head for being a 'good boy' to his desire.

'That bitch, that bitch, that bitch. DENNIS HELP!' Was shooting through Rodney's mind terrified.

The doctor vanished again, but this time left Dr Rodney alone, with no gas and untied. Rodney just got back up, dressed, lay in bed again and looked as white as a ghost towards one of the walls. Not saying a word. His body was squirming on the inside as if he'd just been punched through the stomach and he felt nearly sick.

* * *

Back at the OWCA

Dennis was sitting at his desk at the OWCA, filing one complaint to the Southshore Hospital Center after the next. But he didn't get any reply back. He has a feeling they all were just going to spam at the hospital's email account and that got emptied out instantly.

As lunchtime came round; he walked into the canteen to get himself something to eat. He sees the other OWCA Agents there as well, everyone was glaring at him, apart from Peter. He just gave him an appreciated nod.

As Dennis got himself some sandwiches and a tea he walked up to the only free spot in the canteen, next to Peter.

"Hi Dennis, how are you holding up?" Peter asked as he ate his food.

Dennis sighed, "Not well, I want Dr Rodney out of that hospital as fast as possible, but I can't do anything from here to help him."

Peter nodded as he ate his Chinese noodles. Whiles the two resumed into silence and ate the meals did Dennis suddenly collapse on his chair, Peter quickly moved Dennis's food further up the table before the white man's hair got stained with the mayo on his sandwich.

"Why can't I get him out of there. What is Dr Piranha planning? Why hold Dr Rodney captive?" Dennis asked himself as he shook.

Peter rubbed his back, "Calm down, maybe it has something to do with your past together?"

Despite Peter only wanted to say it to calm the other down, Dennis stood straight up as if someone has shot him in his back. Dennis slowly turned his head to Peter; who looked a bit baff at the white-haired man.

'Something to do with my past?' Dennis thought as a flashback shot through his mind.

 _Flashback 8 years ago_

 _Dennis was working on a trap to take someone hostage and use him to rob a shop out, out of the corner of his eye he watched his team partner Piranha looking through a microscope at some bacteria he's been experimenting on._

" _Anything interesting down that tube?" Dennis asked his 'friend' chuckling._

 _Piranha just smirked back, "Sure thing Dennis, with this little bacteria, once turned into a drug I will make history. The first male impregnation without the need for a woman."_

 _Dennis chuckled, "Fluffels you are over thinking things. It won't work."_

" _You just wait and watch Dennis. I will make it work." Piranha smirked back at him._

 _A few days later, after a successful rob, the friends were out in a bar drinking some punches together. Dr Piranha was smiling and being unusually friendly towards Dennis._

 _Dennis had accidentally drunken a bit much that night, as he noticed Fluffels handing him a small white pill._

" _What's this?" Dennis asked scared._

" _Please Dennis, swallow it. And prove my theory right." Fluffels smirked._

 _Dennis stared at the pill, then suddenly his eyes widened, he glared at Dr Piranha and tossed the pill away. Quickly he fleed the bar with anger burning through his eyes._

" _I am not some test bunny," Dennis shouted behind his back._

 _Out of the flashback_

Peter blinked as he waved his hand over Dennis's face, Dennis shook his head and came back to the now time.

"Oh crap, oh no not again Peter." Dennis said and turned to the man.

Peter blinked, "Dennis calm down."

Instead of calming down, Dennis grabbed Peters hand and shot with him towards the exit, Dennis felt his heart accelerating through his body, he has a bad feeling he knows what Piranha's real plan is.

Perry blinked as both men shot past him in a hurry. Perry quickly turned on his heels and followed after them out of the canteen.

"DENNIS, PETER WHERE IS THE FIRE!" Perry called after the two.

"HOSPITAL, HOSPITAL," Dennis just called back and threw Peter into the back of his car again.

Perry jumped next to Dennis quickly as the 3 shot from the OWCA back towards the Southshore Hospital centre.

* * *

Once there Dennis, Peter and Perry tried to remain as calm as possible. Peter went to check on Pinky and Dennis lead Perry further down the hospital ways. He needed the other man to keep his mind steady if his fears were to be confirmed.

Luckily Dr Piranha was called back into the theatre for a long 5-hour operation after he raped and hurt Rodney, so that left Dennis plenty of time to interrogate his lover.

Perry blinked as they were at the very bottom of the hospital, it was well secluded and Dennis leads him to a room. He typed in the code and the door opened.

Perry peeped his head in and he stared confused at a man, lying half-naked on a hospital bed, covered by a blanket and half asleep. He seems familiar. Dennis walked up to him with tears falling down his face.

"No... no, please not again..." Dennis whispered as he stroked over Rodney's head and face.

Perry's eyes widened as he saw Dennis staring at this man with tears falling from his face, "Dennis,... is that who I think it is?"

"Y... yes Perry, this is my lover Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. Rodney, hey Rodney." Dennis said and rubbed his boyfriend's arm.

Rodney woke up confused and blinked shocked. His face was bright red, Dennis felt his heartbreak as he saw how red his lovers' eyes were. Something bad must have happened, to cause him to cry. Rodney wasn't known to be so emotional.

"D... Dennis? Wait, Perry? What's going on?" Rodney asked confused, he held his bed sheet wrapped tightly around himself, seeing as he was still nude from Piranha's attack.

"At the moment nothing. We are here to interview you, Rodney. We have to put Dr Piranha behind bars." Dennis explained.

Dr Rodney's eyes turned aquatic blue with tears falling down his face, "You were right, Dennis. That Dr Piranha is worse than anything I have ever come in contact with... that... that bastard he... he drugged me."

"We know." Perry said, "With sleeping pills and such."

"No, not that... Dennis did you know he is working on an experiment to... to..." Dr Rodney said but couldn't bring the courage up to say it.

Dennis's eyes widened, "No... no please Rodney, don't tell me that he... he's trying to..."

"Yes, he wants me to carry a kid. And he recently raped me. And according to him it takes 6 days until he can be sure if I'm pregnant or not." Dr Rodney said.

Dennis hugged his lover as he cried, Perry decided to leave them alone. Just then at that second a mighty sting came from Rodney's gut, his eyes turned to red and he spun Dennis on his back onto his bed with him. He suddenly felt the huge urge to make love to someone, and Dennis was the closest catch he could find.

"What? Dennis, I'm so sorry." Dr Rodney said and tried to back away.

But Dennis could feel it too, the need to be wanted and desired. Perry quickly hid in the bathroom to not watch these two lovers getting acquainted with one another again.

"It is alright." Dennis said with a wicked smirk, "Let's give the Doctor exactly what he wants from you love."

Dennis kissed Rodney on the mouth passionately, after playing the sex act longer with each other, did Dennis finish his sexual job with him. He made sure to go as deep, passionate and filled his lover with his juices as best and hard as the drug demands him to be loved.

Both men were beaming over their faces, in all their years' their lover's passion was never served as hot as this one moment. After a few minutes, they both finished it off.

Dennis got back dressed, dressed his lover as well before giving him another kiss. "I'm sorry darling, but I have to go now. Update me on what Dr Piranha says about his 'test', ok?"

"I will, and Dennis, thank you. I love you." Rodney said smiling tiredly at his lover.

That felt 100% better and more loved then Piranha ever could love him.

Perry peeped his head out of the bathroom, "Are you two finished?"

"Yes Perry, we are." Rodney chuckled.

One more kiss and Dennis had to put Dr Rodney back under, he tucked him into bed and had to place the breathing mask back over his face. Quickly he found the drug needle that Dr Piranha had used to try on his experiment, with some gloves and a plastic bag Dennis bagged the evidence in and left the hideout.

* * *

Dennis headed back with Perry upstairs, they left the hospital once more and Dennis let Peter drive the car. He opened his phone up and began typing out his report against Dr Piranha, the evidence he found at the 'crime scene', how Dr Rodney von Rodenstein has been hurt, what the experiment was supposed to do and the charges Dr Piranha would be facing.

But Dennis then froze in his thoughts, _'For the biggest proof that it worked, we would have to wait 9 months. 9 months until the baby is born. That way Dr Piranha has no chance over talking himself out of the conviction notice.'_

Dennis gritted his teeth, 9 entire months without his true love? How was he supposed to take it? He wants his lover now with him, not after 9 months. But he can't change the plan, he will need to wait and see if Piranha's impregnation plan worked, and wait for the child to be born. Then Piranha won't have any way to escape any more.

But Dennis smiled and chuckled at one thing, Rodney and that 'baby' were going to be like a good wine to him. And good wines need a long time to set before you can drink it and enjoy the alcohol. Dennis chuckled and opened up his calendar.

He checked from that day onwards and placed a marked sign 9 months from that day onward. Somewhere there, if it worked, will be his child's birthday, the day he will free Rodney. And the day he can trap Piranha for good.

* * *

 _Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And I am not sure when I will bring the child into the world, just wait and see."_


	6. Chapter 6 Dennis the secret human

Chapter 06 Dennis the secret human

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And warning beforehand: cross-dressing, gay outing, romance brewing."

* * *

Two weeks later at the hospital, a new morning came by.

As Rodney von Rodenstein woke up that morning he blinked; strange shouldn't he be kept under by the knock out gas? Maybe not anymore, so he decided too looked around his room again. There were now lovely images of colours, some cupboard holding new clothes and books in them and a carpet was now on the floor. The room looked now more like a bedroom in a normal home, then an actual prison cell.

Rodney leaned a bit up and felt the bed was a lot more comfortable than the bed he was lying in before. He spotted a remote control at the side of his bed and he could move the bed more upright, so he was now sitting up in his bed.

Did Piranha really re-decorate this entire bedroom during the time he was knocked out with the gas? Wow. Rodney saw a digital clock now hanging on the wall and it showed to be 7 AM in the new morning, the calendar date showed it was indeed 2 weeks after Dr Piranha had planned to do that experiment on him, wait has he really slept through 2 weeks without noticing anything? Wow, indeed.

The only thing still in the room that proved he was still in the same cell was the colour of the door, which was a steel door, and only being able to be opened from the outside, not the inside. And the bathroom door on the other side of the room, where his bath, shower and sink were installed.

Rodney carefully got up and out of his bed, ouch yup. His bones and muscles screamed at him because they haven't moved a single time during the long knock out time... he also noticed he had on a fresh pair of 'diapers for adults', and as he checked his backside he saw it was cleaned with baby wipes and treated like an actual baby. (He still has to poo and wee, even if he doesn't notice it)

'Impressive room Dr Piranha, and impressive work.' Rodney thought smiling.

He walked to a second door he noticed and found his bathroom was lovely decorated with all the needed washing equipment as well as a better functioning shower, toilet and sink. Rodney quickly got out of his PJ's and baby diaper, slipped into the shower and carefully turned the dials to hot and slightly cold. The water crashed from the showers head and landed on his body, with some body wash and hair shampoo Rodney cleaned his body and scalp quickly up before Piranha came in and would stare happily at his nude body. He didn't want that doctor to get any wrong ideas about him. He made extra sure to clean between his legs and backside, so it can stop smelling of fetuses.

After the shower and cleaning his teeth Rodney got out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom, he towel dried his body, pulled from the cupboard a new pair of PJ's and underpants and threw his old ones in a standing washing basket. He sighed, it felt good to be clean and fresh for a new day.

Just as he was finished, he saw Dr Piranha walk in with a wide smile on his face. In his hands, he was carrying a tray filled with pancakes with chocolate chips in them, a glass of orange juice, some French toast and scrambled egg on top of it, a chocolate chip cookie and a cup with what looked like tea and milk.

"And a wonderful good morning Rodney von Rodenstein. Breakfast in bed deary." Dr Piranha beamed.

He placed the breakfast on the table and propped Dr Rodney up, handing him the knives and forks Rodney was permitted to eat. Rodney nodded and ate the meal. Delicious, his body was protesting and screaming at him out of hunger, seems like he was only feed through the drip for the 2 weeks, and not getting any real nutrition into him. So this breakfast was heavens sent for his body.

But he did notice the doctor was practically beaming over his face, he was eyeing him as Rodney was eating his food. The doctor didn't once leave his room or gave him any odd stares, only smiling as if he was watching his own child eat in front of him.

'Ok, this guy is creeping me out.' Rodney thought after chewing a piece of the pancake.

Piranha was smiling so wide, suddenly he pulled a cloth out, and leaned forward to Rodney, Rodney tried to back away, but he was then touched at his lips with the cloth and he felt Piranha cleaning his mouth up.

"There, all better, lovely." Dr Piranha beamed.

Rodney turned a bit red and finished his breakfast, as he folded the knives and forks up he looked back over to the Doctor.

"Um... Dr Piranha is... is everything ok?" Rodney asked a bit freaked out.

The Doctor hasn't once left his room or taken his eyes off the man, he was glowing bright red and beaming all the way.

Dr Piranha almost burst into tears out of happiness. "Y... y... yes Dr Rodney... I know I have no right scooping into the privacy of your body, but I have just checked a few hours ago love... and you... you are indeed pregnant darling. The experiment is working lovely. So to celebrate your pregnancy, I decided to make your bedroom look more like a home rather than just a cell. So you can have a comfortable and relaxing pregnancy."

Rodney blinked, Dr Piranha placed Dr Rodney's file in front of him and showed him the first ultrasound of the baby.

Rodney saw his body has changed indeed, there was now a tiny, tiny bag inside of him with an incredibly small white dot in the centre of it. And indeed, it was due to the experiment, despite the action only happening two weeks ago, the baby was indeed inside of him and alive.

"That is your baby inside of you, Rodney." Dr Piranha explained with tears falling from his face.

"Wow, you must be one proud doctor Dr Piranha," Rodney smirked.

Dr Piranha nodded his head, "Are you feeling alright? Or do you need anything else, you only just had a bath and now your breakfast. So, apart from your freedom, what else would you like to do?"

"Have you got a TV down here? I would like to watch some movies. I'm bored." Rodney said.

"Ok, I'll set one up. Just a minute." Dr Piranha said and left again through the hideout.

Rodney smiled, 'If he wasn't just doing this experiment for his own gain, one could think that doctor as cute.'

Just then the Doctor returned with a Plasma TV. Rodney blinked, within half an hour he had it set up and chose the Film 4 programs. At the moment a film called: Sky fall James Bond was running.

"This ok for you?" Dr Piranha asked him.

Rodney smiled and nodded his head, Dr Piranha smiled, gave Rodney the remote to change the channel if he wishes too and a kiss before leaving once more. This time taking the tray with the breakfast on it with him.

"Sorry love, but I have some more duties to attend upstairs. So just sit back and be comfortable. You can also change the channel if you wish, just don't leave the room." Dr Piranha advised him. "I'll be back at the end of the day. Oh, and don't you dare do anything to have yourself or your baby inside of you hurt or harmed."

'Well, at least I am entertained now.' Rodney smirked and he gave the doctor a thumbs up.

Dr Piranha nodded his head and vanished again with the tray. He knew he could trust him not to try anything stupid.

Rodney leaned back in his bed and followed the movie with high interest. As that film was finished the next film was running called: Fifty Shades of Gray.

This film Rodney almost got an arousal out of watching the cute sex scenes and the discussions. But it also made his heartbreak, he knew it will be months until he could actually grab his 'husband' Dennis and do the act together again. He then felt a firm kick against his abdomen.

'God all mighty. You are only a few days inside of me and I can already feel you? I hope you will be born without complications.' Rodney thought smiling at the small life inside of him.

He turned the TV off, turned the lights in his cell off, placed his hands on his stomach after pulling his blanket around his body to stay warm and then fell asleep from his own will, dreaming about his starting family with his lover. His little 'fetus' grew inside of him and Rodney has never felt more at peace then at that moment.

* * *

Dr Piranha vanished back upstairs, on his inter-call he has read from his nurse that Pinky has hurt himself again and he was needed to patch his patient back up again. For weeks on end Piranha had tried talking to Pinky, he tried to be a replacement companion for him, since a lot of his family have now left Pinky to his own device.

Piranha left into a supply closet and got a first aid kit out of it. Then he walked to Pinky's room again. He sighed, since he was assigned as Pinky's head doctor and healer he couldn't abandon this patient. Piranha didn't know what it was, but Pinky just looks so hurt as he first came in, so Piranha decided to make it his job to save that poor mans soul.

Pinky was lying in his bed, staring at his iPhone. Tears were still falling as he closed his phone and then noticed the doctor looking at him again. The doctor noticed something strange with Pinky's hands... they didn't look normal anymore, the nurses' discovery was confirmed.

Quickly Pinky hid his hands and looked at him confused, trying not to cry as his hands were hurting him more and more over what he has done to them.

"Dr Piranha? Is everything ok?" Pinky asked the doctor, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Piranha glared a bit at Pinky, "Move your hands to the top surface of your bed please Pinky. I have a feeling you have done something to yourself."

Pinky started to shake as he tried to hide his hands deeper into the bed, but the Doctor just grabbed them and placed them on top. His fears were confirmed. Piranha's face turned pale white and he shook, he felt sick at the sight and almost began to cry. He felt heartbroken.

"Pinky... w... why?" Dr Piranha asked and almost burst out crying.

His hands were now covered in blood, Pinky had actually managed to slit one of his wrists deeply and he was bleeding out. Quickly Dr Piranha cleaned his hands, then disinfected Pinky's hand and bandaged it up with a pressure band to stop the blood flow. He held Pinky's hands in his own and shook even more.

He lifted the pink haired man out of his bed and scanned the entire massive hospital bed for any sign of a needle or knife. He found 3 surgical knives used to cut open people for operations, and one of them was covered with blood.

He snatched them away and threw them across the room, the blood covered metal crashing against the wall. He then turned back round to Pinky and glared at him, clearly shocked by Pinky's suicide attempt.

"Mr Chicock, don't you ever do that again. I have told you, you need to find something worth living for. Do not give up... please..." Dr Piranha begged as tears were building up.

Pinky glared at the man, "I have nothing worth living for. All my friends are busy with their work, my boyfriend has cheated on me. WHAT IS THERE WORTH LIVING FOR?!"

Dr Piranha grabbed Pinky and embraced him, he remained sitting there as Pinky screamed and shook even more. Dr Piranha knew Pinky was right, for the past 2 weeks none of this OWCA friends have bothered visiting him anymore, and Pinky was slipping slowly into a depression of loneliness. Not even his own family has visited him. Pinky only had him to talk to.

"I... I don't know what you are going threw Pinky, but... but please don't give up. If..." Piranha said and quickly let the patient go.

His face grew bright red and he shook his head, "No... no, it's alright... um..."

Pinky stood absolutely still, he looked left and right... it felt wonderful having someone hug him again, after all the hell he's gone through, he hugged the doctor again. He rubbed his hands up and down Dr Piranhas body and breathed in his sent, whiles shaking and crying his eyes out. Dr Piranha remained sitting next to his 'weeping patient', Pinky relaxed more as the doctor's warm body was warming him up in return and the doctor smells of clean and deodorant.

Dr Piranha suddenly had an idea, knowing that his loneliness was the reason for Pinky's depression, he will just have to show him that he isn't alone any more. After all, Piranha and a few nurses were the only people who were watching over Pinky's wellbeing for ages. He let him go and faced Pinky, before telling him of his idea.

"Please, Pinky." Dr Piranha said and sat next to him, "Please talk this pain out with me. Let me help you grow your strength back up. Is there something you would like to do today? I can take this evening off for you."

Pinky backed away and thought it over. "Well... um... could we both... maybe have dinner together?"

Dr Piranha smiled, "Dinner? Good idea. Do you like Italian? I could cook something in the cafeteria for us."

"Sure, delicious idea. I'm looking forward to it sir." Pinky beamed.

Piranha nodded, Pinky tucked himself in his bed and read a book as the doctor had to leave for his other patients. Pinky couldn't wait until this evening. At least something different to do than just eating the boring hospital food all alone in his bedroom, and crying over his phone.

Piranha walked out of Pinky's room and closed it off, threw out the rest of the day Piranha was called to various operations, check up appointments and filling the supplier closet up, as the afternoon rolled around he then walked to his office, he opened his computer and then checked his time, it was just past 4 PM, so time to update his crew. He selected his skype call and phoned his members up.

* * *

With the EV Squad

Buford has just arrived with his EV squad at Phineas back garden. There was still no sign of Dennis anywhere for 14 days now.

Buford has called the Phineas gang together and faced everyone with a serious face.

Phineas and his new girlfriend Ginger are there, Ferb and his French girlfriend Belle Lecture, Baljeet was standing next to his bully boyfriend Buford, Peter, and Isabelle (who are both still worried over Pinky) and even Jeremy Johnson and Candace were there as well.

"Thank you for coming together guy's," Buford said nervously. "The EV Squad is on high alerts, we still have no clue where Dennis could be. I received last night an e-mail from the boss saying that it was urgent we track Dennis down and take him into custody. He wants Dennis captured as soon as possible. Most of Danville we have searched off, the last place we haven't checked would be the east side, and that is the largest part of Danville. The other EV Squad sides are meeting us in 2 hours at the base."

Everyone nodded, they travelled up together to the hideout. The hideout turned out to be a massive garage, about the size of a football field, but well secluded from any prying eyes.

The Phineas's gang's mouth dropped down as they got there and saw the other EV members.

The EV squad has well over 20 different groups with members in them, from boys, girls and even grown-ups.

Buford walked the Phineas Gang up to his section of the EV squad. The next section was called the Section 5, then a section was labelled Lego Friends, then The Explorer Squads, and Suicide Squad.

Phineas counted everyone together, there are about 34 men and women standing all over the place.

"Buford hi, nice to see the Evil Villain squad again. And who are the other members?" A boy from section V came up to them and asked.

Buford rolled his eyes, "Threw the intro, everyone will be introduced anyway."

The kid nodded his head and walked up to his friends.

The Phineas gang saw 5 girls walking into the centre room first, they struck a pose and looked at the sections.

"We are the Lego Friends Section. Stephanie, Olivia, Emma, Mia and Andrea." The blond Stephanie explained.

Everyone nodded their heads. Next came the second section of girls.

"We are the 'Explorer Squad', Alana, Naiya, Dora, Katy and me, Emma." Emma introduced the Explorers Squad.

Then came the set of grownups.

"We are the 'Suicide Squad': Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Katana, Rick Flag, Killer Croc, Diablo and me Harley Quinn." Harley Quinn explained.

Buford walked with his gang forth.

"My friends that want to help are: Adyson Sweetwater, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Milly, Ginger Hirano, Gretchen, Hollie, Baljeet and you remember the other EV members: Aliah, Dexter and Jacob," Buford explained.

The EV squad nodded their heads whiles the Phineas gang looked a bit unsure but nodded.

Another nod, then the Section V walked up.

"We are the Section V: One: Nigel Uno, Two: Hogarth Penny, Three: Kuki Sanban, Four: Wallabee Beatles, and Five: Abigale Lincoln." Nigel Uno explained.

As the last gang was introduced the Lego Friends looked at everyone.

"So has anyone found any sign of Dennis?" Stephanie asked.

All the gangs shook their heads.

"Absolutely nothing, Dennis must have left America and is on the run too, god knows where." Kuki Sanban explained.

The other gangs nodded their heads, just as they were going to plan the next strategies, Nigel's set up computer suddenly started to ring, it just stood on it: Piranha is phoning up.

"Guys silence, its the Big Boss!" Nigel called out.

Everyone remained silent as Nigel accepted the call, the camera was turned on facing the 5 gangs.

Phineas's gang saw it was a bloke completely disguised in shadows and wearing a black top and black trousers, he was sitting in a chair facing the camera. 'Its still the doctor from the hospital'.

"Search gangs, nice that you all have come together. Here is an update on the search protocol. I'm calling off the entire search for Dennis. The GPS tracker shows him to be in Danville and I have seen him at my hideout. The reward will be split equally threw all 25 members for your time and efforts... um... however a note to the Phineas gang. Buford you would have to split your share among the 10 other members unless they don't want to be paid. I didn't expect you to call upon reinforcements." The man explained.

Phineas smiled, "Its alright sir. Is everything working as you are planning?"

The man nodded his head, "Quite well. I will soon call for the next missions to each gang. Over and out."

The camera turned off and then disappeared again. The gangs left one by one back to their homes and the Phineas gang headed back to Phineas back garden.

As they got there the friends just set up a picnic and sat on the blanket. Relaxing for the rest of the afternoon until the evening.

"Well that was adventurous," Baljeet said.

Buford nodded his head, "True, but its still confused, none of the 35 members have found Dennis, and still, our boss is calling the search off after weeks on end. It just doesn't add up."

"Maybe he has found Dennis," Phineas guessed, "Or he knows exactly where he is hiding."

Buford nodded his head, "Could be. Piranha is always mysterious, to all gangs."

The Phineas friends all nodded their heads, Buford's EV squad friends left as well and headed back home on their bikes.

* * *

As Dr Piranha had the last patient looked after and the last operation finished he was free for the evening. He signed Pinky off for this evenings dinner, asking the food caretakers to leave him out since he wanted to make something special for that patience.

Piranha headed to the kitchens inside the hospital, where he got some pots and pans out, got the spaghetti Napolean out and began cooking the pasta and sauces. After it was done and tasted off to perfection Piranha smiled, he placed the pasta into 2 dishes, the red sauce on top of it and decorated it with a bit of basil. Before placing a packet of cheese next to their plates.

During his cooking he thought back to Dennis: He's called the search to Dennis off because he has spotted him on several CCTV cameras, at the hospital, and with his 'target' literally walking under his nose, he doesn't need the EV squad to find him anymore.

But back to the current subject, as his meal was done Piranha covered both trays up and headed upstairs to Pinky's bedroom. Dr Piranha entered Pinky's room with his dinner. Which was currently spaghetti napoleon and a glass of red wine with two wine glasses.

He set the table up and carefully rubbed on Pinky's arm to wake him up. Pinky blinked, yawned and then got up, he sat up in his bed and with a walking stick, and his drip stand he walked up to the decorated table.

"Bon appetite." Dr Piranha smiled as he removed the lid to Pinky's food.

Pinky sat down and smiled lovingly at the table. Indeed he was handed the spaghetti Napoleon and had a little watered red wine.

Dr Piranha smiled as Pinky sat down and tried the food. Just watching him eat made the Doctor beam with pride.

"And Pinky, enjoying your dinner?" He asked smiling.

Pinky nodded, "Wow, Mr Piranha... wow this is delicious. But... why aren't you eating as well? Sit, sit."

"Ok." Dr Piranha said and he got his portion.

He sat on the opposite end of Pinky and had his dinner as well, also pouring for both of them some red wine, Pinky smiled, it's been months since he has shared any meal with anyone. The last was with Peter in his flat... but now that he broke it off with Peter Pink wasn't too interested in stabling that relationship.

Dr Piranha was eating very well, and carefully. Not once taking his eyes off his patient. Pinky was beaming as the doctor's careful watch was making him feel bubbly inside of him. Pinky continued digging into his meal as he was getting more and more relaxed around the doctor.

As the two men were finished Pinky smiled. They then continued to consume the red wine together.

"Thank you, sir. It's relieving to know that this world isn't full of morons who don't just wish to use one. Or... or cheat on one." Pinky beamed.

He got up and hugged his doctor, Piranha blushed as he let Pinky go and helped him into the bed again after their dinners were done.

"It is alright. Now, do you need the toilet before you watch a film?" The doctor asked.

Pinky shook his head and thanked the doctor again.

"Ok, well, I have one more business to attend to before I can go home. Just... take things slow Pinky. That way your power will fill you back up again and your trust in people will grow stronger also. Don't rush into anything without knowing you have the power to get back up again. I'll be sure to help you any way I can to build your trust in humanity all over again." Piranha advised him.

Pinky nodded his head, "You are very right sir. I will try. Will you come back soon again? I would like to get to know you some more."

Piranha smiled and nodded his head as a promise, he turned the film on, cleaned the dishes away and walked back out of the room.

Pink beamed, snuggled into the warm and comfortable bed and watched the movie.

'Wow, that doctor is surely cute. And wow... he has the most caring and polite kindness about him that makes me want to know more about him. I wonder if he is single.' Pinky thought to chuckle.

He then captivated himself with the film and hugged his pillow. This film is a good distraction from all the worldwide chaos that is known as his life.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dennis

Dennis was walking and hiding around Danville for the past 2 weeks now, he was being as careful as he could. Threw Peter and Perry he has found out that the entire Evil Villain squad was after him.

Dennis knew the EV squad only too well, none of the 25 EV members would even hesitate and have him tied up and handed over to that madman. If only one would spot him he could organise his funeral.

For now, he knew he has to completely blend in as someone else, and at the moment his disguise was being a woman. He was wearing a black long dress, has a bit of makeup on and he is also wearing a black long wavy wig. His blue eyes were behind two brown contact lenses and he just entered a library to hide there for a while.

He picked a book up and sat in a corner to read in peace and quiet, he was desperately waiting for a call from his boyfriend. He just had to know if his fears about Piranha were to be confirmed.

But so far nothing. As Dennis was about to leave again he noticed a black man walking up to him. Knowing who was in the EV squad and how they all looked like Dennis knew this bloke wasn't one of them.

He is in his 30s, black skin colour and black short hair, he was also wearing a black suit and seems to be smiling towards Dennis's female disguise.

"Hi gorgeous, my name is Benjamine Muller, a former football pro and businessman. How do you do?" This Benjamine asked.

Dennis shot him a confused stare, but then he had an idea, to make sure his disguise continues working against Piranha and his goons he has to be seen with a different bloke, and a black man was just the right disguise card to keep him safe.

"I'm quite well sir. My name is Deni Taylor. To what do I owe the pleasure of this discussion?" Dennis asked in a feminine voice and using his fake female name.

"Well... you looked like you could use the company... have you just suffered a bad break up?" Benjamine asked Dennis/Deni.

Dennis blinked and asked in his female voice, "Um... no why would you guess that?"

Benjamine chuckled, "You are looking constantly on your phone. That's why."

Dennis blinked, he sighed and nodded his head, hanging it down he let a few fake tears roll out of his face.

"N... no sir... it's much worse than that... my boyfriend is currently missing in action... I can't get to him... and we were due to get married soon, but now its all cancelled until I can track him down." Dennis lied.

Benjamine blinked shocked, "I'm so... so sorry. Would you feel better having some dinner? I'm sorry if I sound corny, but such a beauty as yourself doesn't deserve to be unhappy and have bad luck following."

Dennis blushed, despite hooking himself and declaring himself as 100% gay, he always feels charmed when a man calls him beautiful, the last time someone classified him as beautiful was Rodney. And he adores Rodney over everyone he has known. Because he wasn't just looking at his beauty, but he has gotten to know Dennis inside out and loves him also for his intelligence and planning skills.

But Dennis did need something to distract him before he goes into a physical rampage against Dr Piranha and OWCA throws him into jail. Having dinner with this Benjamine seems like the perfect distraction for now.

"I would be honoured, where should we meet?" Dennis asked in a sweeter voice smiling warmly at him.

Benjamine blushed, "How about the Better Panda restaurant?"

Dennis nodded his head, "Ok, I'll see you there at 7 PM. See you later Benjamine."

Benjamin nodded and the two went their separate ways. Dennis made sure to turn in next into a fashion boutique.

* * *

Inside the fashion boutique, Dennis let his feminine side run wild. With no ifs or buts.

Dennis found a beautiful black dress and black high heels. The shop assistant was very patient with him and helped him into the costume. Even she was fooled by his girl disguise.

Dennis fastened the zip behind him and admired his 'girly' appearance. He was wearing a blond long wig, tied that up with a black ribbon, his lips he painted a light pink colour, the black dress reached his feet, his feet he placed into two black high heels.

"Oh my god, Miss Deni Taylor... you look beautiful. So who's your lucky date guy?" The shop assistant gushed.

Dennis blushed and chuckled, "Just a work colleague I know from around. Thank you for helping me."

She nodded and let Dennis out of the costume. Dennis slipped back into his other girl costume and bagged the dress in.

As long as the EV squad won't find him then he has to put this act disguise up and on. He knew, if any one of the EV squad would find him, he would be arrested and shipped back to Piranha, then he will be harmed in the cruellest way possible.

This was all to keep his freedom and safety up. Dennis knew he couldn't afford any slip-ups, not until OWCA would give him the arrest warrant against Piranha and the South Shore Hospital Centre.

* * *

Back with Pinky

Pinky was getting a bit bored in his hospital bed, so he fished his phone back out and logged himself into the Hospitals web.

He opened his web account and scanned over what everyone has posted. Most of them were greetings and hopes he will get better. Nothing too exciting. But then Pinky had an idea.

He fished from a gift bag his mother sent him a blank book out, she even sent him some pens, glue sticks, lollipop sticks and other art and crafts stuff.

"I know, I'll design my very own life scrapbook." Pinky beamed.

He printed from his phone all of his 200 different photos out, then using PVA glue he begins sticking his life story together.

On his first page, he wrote about his parents, that they were both born in Mexico and moved to America for his fathers' job. He wrote about his school time and how he was having trouble adapting to life since he couldn't find many friends.

Pinky wrote about his hate that people were constantly mistaking him as a girl, and as he had his first 'boyfriend', 'someone by the name of Ram Gunter, that he was disgusted by his fellow classmates and even betrayed by him. As he outed himself by his parents his father and mother started physically and emotionally abusing him.

On his 18th birthday, he was then kicked out of the family home and forced to fend for himself. Pinky then stuck and wrote about the first home he has actually owned, and how then a good friend called Herman Higgins helped him get the OWCA job.

Pinky wrote how every Agent, on his first day getting there, was basically flirting with him and how much he was hating himself. Until he meets Agent Perry.

Pinky stuck a good looking photo of Perry in his Agent uniform on the next page. The pink haired Agent smiled as he remembered how the two became friends.

On that day every Agent was basically flirting with him, he was so nervous and scared over the huge amount of attention he got he didn't notice the teal coloured Australian man walking up to him and asking his name, also addressing him as a boy.

Pinky couldn't be more proud over that. He then, for a few years, tried to get Perry interested in maybe establishing a relationship, but Perry made it clear that they were nothing but good friends. Best friends even. Pinky felt a bit hurt that Perry didn't seem to be gay.

That was until he heard himself that Perry has fallen for someone he was spying on. And as Pinky found out it was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and how quickly the two became close lovers and are soon going to be married made the pink haired man feel so proud.

But also hurt, Pinky desperately wanted to find someone, anyone to be interested in him as well. So he picked Peter. The handsome, black and white-haired man that has captivated his interests ever since they both met.

Pinky didn't want to be too open, but Peter was everything Pinky has ever been looking for. He is kind, caring, loving and the times the two shared a bed made Pinky blush madly. And on their outing to Paris, as he was asked to be his husband, Pinky thought his biggest dream would ever come true. To be someones beloved and never be left behind... Well... that was until Dennis walked into their lives.

Pinky felt betrayed that Peter suddenly backed away from him. Talked to Dennis as if the two have been best buddies for years and then handed Pinky the cold shoulder. That's why Pinky broke it off with Peter, he never wants to play second fiddle to anyone. Not even Dennis.

* * *

As it struck 7 PM Dennis meet up with his 'date'. Benjamine has picked him up at the bus stop, Benjamin was quite impressed with 'Dennis's black disguise dress and complimented 'him' on his beauty in the dress. The two walked side by side to the restaurant: Better Panda restaurant.

Despite Dennis not liking Peter much, he still owed him an outing at his restaurant, 'for helping him stopping Perry from killing him', plus he was in the mood for Chinese food.

The two men entered the restaurant and were lead instantly to the table, the waiters knew 'Dennis' all too well. Peter has explained it to his staff that sometimes Dennis likes to cross-dress, and that's what they were confronted with now.

"Welcome to the 'Better Panda' Chinese restaurant here in Danville, just a table for two?" The waitress asked.

Dennis nodded his head and placed his female voice back on, "Yes, thank you... Li Jing."

Li Jing nodded her head and lead the two to a beautiful table, with a white tablecloth and a spinning top for their foods.

Benjamine pulled one chair out and 'Dennis' sat in it, smiling politely at his 'date'. Benjamine then took the chair opposite of his 'date' and smiled softly at him.

As their menus were handed out, Dennis could deliver it back to the waitress in perfect Chinese. Benjamine was impressed. Dennis also made sure to still sound like a woman, whenever he spoke out.

As their meal was delivered out, Benjamine just had to question 'Deni' about her lifestyle. She is quite an impressive young woman.

"So Deni, can I know something about you? Where were you born? What do you work as? Are you currently in a relationship? How many languages can you speak?" Benjamine asked.

Dennis smiled, "I can speak English and German. My mother is an American while my father was a German immigrant. First, they meet in Germany and then moved together for my father's good paying job to America. And that's how I've lived so far. My current job is being a police officer and working in the force, I have my own gun pass and the handgun with me for self-defence. My relationship status is currently taken as a fiancée, but my 'husband' is currently missing in action... I haven't seen him for over 2 months now. And its hard to not be with the one; one loves."

Almost all of the info Dennis tells Benjamine is true, however, it wasn't true that he was a girl, but 100% boy. Dennis could almost feel his heart hammering in his ears as Benjamine seems too interested in him.

But Benjamine then had a frown on his face and looked at the floor, "What happened to him? Was he arrested and what is his name?"

Dennis sighed as he let his real tears fall from his face, "His name is... is Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. He was a member of LOVEMUFFIN before the organisation got taken apart. Then somehow... and don't ask me how my ex-boyfriend called Fluffles Piranha found him and kidnapped him. I've hooked the police on him already, but there has been no sign of them so far... I'm really worried about him."

"Oh my god... I'm so... so... sorry Deni. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you... wait a sec, did you just said Dr Piranha? The Dr Fluffles Piranha? The world famous doctor and scientist from the South Shore Hospital Center?" Benjamine asked surprised.

Dennis blinked as he looked up, "Um... yes?" ' _Damn it, did I just give myself away?'_

But Benjamine was beaming, "That Dr is a pure genius-"

 _'That Dr is a bastard.' Dennis thought mad._

"He's been experimenting with this thing he calls: 'Gay Love Baby Drug'. With that, he's hoping to be able to have the gay couples and give them the ability to raise a family as normal as the straight community." Benjamine beamed. "All without consequences-."

 _'That moron is taking innocent men captive, forces the pill down their throats and watching them suffer through a complicated pregnancy and birth.' Dennis gritted his teeth whiles thinking._

"And according to his facebook status he is doing the test with a live subject right now-" Benjamine explained.

This snapped Dennis back to the now time, "WHAT? Show me please."

Benjamine blinked, he got his iPhone out, logged himself into the Dr's forum and handed the phone over to 'Deni/Dennis'. Dennis grabbed the phone and read the updates from his 'ex-friend'.

"The test is doing very well. My test man has indeed been pregnant. And with my medication, I will prevent his body from aborting our baby. I can't wait to see the child being born." Dennis read.

Dennis shook more and more, he handed Benjamine his phone back and just quickly packed his things together.

"I... I'm sorry Benjamine... but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." Dennis said and quickly left the restaurant and his half-eaten plate.

"What? But Deni... what's wrong? Can we see each other soon again? DENI" Benjamine called after him.

But Dennis was long out of the door, too shocked and too horrified about the fact that he now knew his lover was indeed pregnant. Benjamine blinked and looked heartbroken after 'Dennis' escape. He sighed, finished the food himself before paying and leaving the restaurant as well.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "*barfing over a bin* GAG! Oh,... anyway please review."


	7. Chapter 7 Dennis home town

Chapter 07 Dennis hometown

Quanktumspirit: "So sorry, I've basically grabbed this chapter again and re-written it. Mist. Oh well."

* * *

Dennis was now hiding in an alleyway, still dressed as a woman and still horrified, over the fact that Dr Piranha has indeed impregnated his beloved. It had been a hard 2 weeks not to turn up at the hospital every day to see his beloved, but he had to keep his distance if he didn't want Dr Piranha noticing Dennis was on to him. If he was seen too often at the hospital without a good reason; and let's face it he can't stand Pinky anyway, then Dr Piranha would be onto him and would run away, most likely with Rodney.

Anyhow, back to the Piranha actual problem, which was the fact the pregnancy is working right this second.

As Dennis was walking slowly through the, now dark and wet, streets of Danville did he sigh. He didn't have his purse with him to get a cab, and now he was in the upper town of Danville instead the lower regions where he lived.

This was going to be about an hour long walk all the way back home, and his feet were killing him in his god stupid high heels, but he'd rather walk his shoes in then go with that creep; Benjamine Mueller.

Just as Dennis was going to cross the street he blinked confusedly. A black and white sports car pulled up. And Dennis noticed a window was driven down. Dennis prayed in his mind that it wasn't anyone from the EV squad, but luckily there didn't seem to be a gun pointing out of the car window at him.

Instead, his cheeks flared up as he saw the black and white messy hair of Peter. The normal dressed OWCA man looked at Dennis and opened the passenger side of the car.

"Get in Dennis," Peter said, not taking his eyes off the white-haired man.

Dennis glared at Peter, "I am capable of walking, thank you for the offer Peter."

"I wasn't asking you, I am demanding. We have some things to discuss, now get in, I'm taking you home myself." Peter explained calmly.

No need to make a scene. Dennis blushed as he looked across the road, no other cars were coming, he walked behind the car, and sat then in the passenger seat. Still clutching his coat around him.

Peter looked left and right if it was all clear, turned his lights on and indicated to turn away from the curb. Dennis strapped himself in and looked away from Peter, blushing a bit.

Dennis also noticed the car was spotlessly clean, but there was still a faint smell of spices, most likely Peter's own dinner from his restaurant business.

After driving in silence for 5 minutes towards Dennis's own home here in Danville; Peter decided to hold a discussion.

"What was that scene in my restaurant Dennis? I thought you were faithful to Rodney?" Peter asked the man a bit hurt.

Dennis rolled his eyes, "My way of hiding. I've been dressed as a woman for the entire day today. I am not allowing Dr Fluffels Piranha or anyone from the EV squad to capture and torture me again. Piranha knows I'm back in Danville. As we were in the hospital to visit Pinky, so he knows how I look in my normal everyday disguise. Anyhow, as I got into my girly disguise to try and calm my mind down that man, you saw me with, walked up to me and asked me out. I accepted and had the dinner before leaving again."

Peter nodded his head, "Ok, good idea. And have you got any new ideas on how to stop Dr Piranha, and how to get Rodney out of his hold?"

"Oh yes Peter, Indeed I do. I've learned from Rodney that he is now indeed pregnant through Dr Piranha's own Facebook blog, my 'date' showed it to me over his phone. Now all I have to do is wait 9 months until the child is born. Then with a living, breathing proof that is known as a baby Dr Piranha won't be able to talk his way out of, 'not harming an innocent man by forcing him to carry a child'. He will go down with his very own experiment. I even began writing the evidential forms out and building upon his conviction file." Dennis said smirking.

"Wow. You are truly one of a kind Dennis." Peter smiled impressed.

Dennis chuckled and nodded his head, as they reached his flat Dennis thanked Peter for the lift, gathered in his things and left inside his shared flat with his partner Rodney. Peter smiled up at the white-haired beauty and drove himself back home as well.

* * *

Dennis entered his flat and smiled, as he walked to his bedroom he froze in his spot, now that he knew Dr Rodney was carrying his child, he would have to start building on a nursery for their little sweetheart. And with knowing Rodney was going to move back into their home Dennis was excited about starting this new family and chapter in his life with his lover.

Dennis changed out of his girl disguise outfit into his painters' clothes and then walked around his home. He could move his exercising room into his office, he only ever uses the punching bag in it. Dennis unhooked it and carried it into his office.

Then he cleared out his other weights and press bench. As the room was cleared he gave his gym a compleat clean out.

Just as he was going to write down on a piece of paper that this room was to be re-decorated as a kids room a thought crossed his mind.

'I don't even know if it is going to be a boy or a girl? Oh well. If it is a boy and I turn the room into a girls room then he will be a cross-gender, or if we are having a girl and I turn this into a boys room then she will be a tomboy. We will wait and see.' Dennis thought.

He knew he has to neutralise the room, so it can fit for a boy and girl. First off he stripped and cleaned the wallpaper off, next he painted it a faint blue colour with cute clouds dotting the walls, on the ceiling he cleared the old wallpaper as well, then painted it the same blue colour as the walls and in the center of the wall a massive round yellow dot, representing the sun. He re-plugged the electricity and last he placed a white carpet over the entire floor of the room, so the child won't hurt itself if it begins to crawl around, and it was warmer for the feet too. There was one window in the room too, Dennis took the old yellow sappy curtains down and hung white thick curtains up to block the sun when his child will be sleeping.

Dennis made a note on his fridge that he had to go and collect some children furniture because his home looked a bit more like a student flat, not designed for raising a young family. Dennis gave it a bit of thought over where he could get the baby furniture from, buying them, even a second hand would be too expensive... so where? Dennis smiled and nodded his head, he knew exactly from where... Dennis sighed. He will have to face his parents in his hometown.

* * *

At the hospital

Pinky was sitting now in the hospitals living room. Dr Piranha has fished the patient out of his bed, put some clothes on him before wheeling him into the living room of the hospital.

He was waiting for Pinky to chose a film. He wanted to watch one with him, so he could make Pinky believe in having a new friend. Or even a close friend. Dr Piranha has already started putting a list together over what he had to help Pinky with.

One: Make him believe in himself again.

Two: Learn that there are humans in this world that won't shot him in the back anymore.

Three: That Pinky can become a strong man without the need for a relationship too another.

And Four: That there is someone out there for him, he just has to find him or her.

Pinky came back with the film: Mamma Mia. Piranha chuckled and set the DVD player and TV up. He turned it on and the two watched the film calmly together.

"Dr Piranha..." Pinky asked after a while.

Dr Piranha looked over to Pinky and smiled softly at him, "What is it Pinky?"

"Do... do you really believe there is someone out there for me? Someone to love, hold and accept me for who I am? I don't think so. I've been hurt too many times, and the only people I trust are my family and one or two friends. I... I think I have given up on the belief of true love altogether." Pinky said as he shook again.

More tears were falling from Pinky's face, he rubbed over his bright pink hair and shook more and more.

Dr Piranha took Pinky in his arms and hugged the young man tight to his chest, he waited for Pinky to stop his crying tantrum and breathed calmly. Almost feeling his heart speed up.

"Yes, Pinky. And I believe you still believe in love as well." Piranha smiled.

Pinky blinked and looked at him confused, "Didn't you just hear me? No, I do-"

"Pinky if you truly have given up on love and life then you wouldn't be lying here in this very bed. You would have long picked up a gun to shot yourself or even taken an overdose of medication. With you still being here Pinky you are living your life. And what is better to love than just being alive, to begin with?" Dr Piranha pointed out smiling.

"You are very right sir. And I will keep on fighting. You can count on that." Pinky beamed.

Both the doctor and the patient smiled, Pinky took his old teddy bear and hugged it happy. He was feeling better already.

Dr Piranha smiled, the two just continued watching the film, as it was over Pinky was already fast asleep. Piranha smiled, tucked his patient in, took the film out, turned the TV off, turned the rooms lights off and walked back out of Pinky's room.

He had one more place to visit before he can call it a day.

* * *

Dr Piranha walked with an ultrasound machine downstairs to his 'experiment/prisoner', he opened the cell and looked happy at Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. Rodney smiled a bit at him, he has had a good and quiet day today. Sure he didn't see Dennis today, but he felt confident in that Dennis was back in Danville.

Rodney lifted the top off his chest and the Dr placed the jell all over it, he pressed a scanning ball against the stomach of the pregnant man and the two looked towards the screen.

Dr Piranha smiled, "Now let us check up on Rodney Junior. There we have a little head, some small arms, and two tiny, tinny feet. Wow, you are doing very well Dr Rodney. I must say."

"Thank you Dr but its all because of your hard work and experimentations. Can you please print the picture out? I would like to commemorate junior in my scrapbook." Dr Rodney asked smiling.

Dr Piranha nodded his head, he printed the photo out and handed it over to Dr Rodney. He nodded his head and stuck it on one page further than Dennis. Calling this page: Baby's life.

Dr Piranha smiled at the excited father to be.

"Any special dinner wishes for the expecting father? But not too over the top please, I'm a doctor, not a master chef." Dr Piranha asked.

Rodney blinked, "I may eat this evening whatever I wish?"

Dr Piranha nodded his head, "Anything, I want you and your baby to have a healthy and happy pregnancy. So what is the expecting father wishing for?"

"I would like to... um... ah, some pork ribs, with chips and a dash of ketchup. And to drink a bottle of coke." Rodney smiled.

Dr Piranah nodded his head, he wrote the meal down and had to leave again. Rodney blinked, as he was sure Piranha has locked him back in, he fished his phone out again. Quickly he sent his fiancé a text informing him about the child and what he was having for dinner. And how much he was missing him.

Dennis texted him quickly back saying he was planning on going to his parents, he wanted to out himself to them and informed that he was completing the final forms for the 'South Shore Hospital' invasion against Dr Piranha. And also informing him over his plans to create a nursery for their baby.

Rodney smiled and texted one more time back, reminding him that they had to wait the 9 months off to be 100% sure they had the living, breathing prove against the Dr; after the two have sent each other a kiss and hug sign the turned both phones off.

Rodney smiled, hid his phone away again and picked up a pregnancy book, might as well read a bit about the being growing inside of him. At first, against his will, but now Rodney couldn't wait to become a father, this time from his own body and from his new beloved Dennis.

After waiting for 40 minutes Dr Piranha was back in his cell, exactly as Rodney has ordered the Doctor served him the pork ribs, chips, ketchup and coke to drink. Rodney felt his mouth water a bit at the delicious smell. He had his dinner and after cleaning the plate off and finishing the coke he was full and happy.

As Piranha left home once more Rodney smiled, curled around himself and held his stomach. His baby quite liked the meal too.

* * *

With Dennis on his day off

After a long while, Dennis decided he just had to see his parents again.

Dennis sighed, this would be the first time he would be seeing his parents in over 10 years or such. He moved out and away from his parents directly as he was done with the 10th school grade and got the permission to study at a University at the age of 16 years. And Dennis passed that with flying colours as well.

As Dennis drove down the motorway as he realised; he didn't know if his parents still lived together in his childhood hometown. Or not. Well, there is no harm in checking. Dennis left Danville behind and travelled all the way back to Washington DC. From there he drove further North to his parents' neighbourhood. As he reached it, it was already getting dark, Dennis turned his car lights on and scanned the neighbourhood.

He came to his parents' address: New Scorpion Street, house number 66. Dennis smiled and parked his car on a curb. He got out, pulled from his boot his sleeping bag out and threw it in his back passenger seat. Just in case his parents screamed at him and didn't wish to see him again. But he needed the distraction for a while. He then locked the car door and faced his parents home.

Dennis walked with his suitcase carefully up to the home. It looked exactly like the day he walked out on his parents. When he passed his driving test and got his first car he moved out and never contacted either of his parents ever again. Then he met Piranha and got into the criminal carrier before accepting the job at the OWCA, not once has he ever told his parents what has become of him.

'Oh boy. I am in hot water. But I have to stay in hiding and get for my child some furniture, and my parents' place would be the best spot. Unless I sleep in my uncomfortable car.' Dennis thought sad.

He sighed one more time, he walked up to the front door and then ringing the doorbell. He could see from the windows in the living room that his parents were still up. A short while later he heard walking movements and the door was opened carefully.

Dennis felt his heart shoot into his throat, despite it being over 10 years since he saw his parents last, his mother looked exactly like the day he walked out.

"Mother? Blossom Anderson?" Dennis asked and removed his hat as a sign of respect.

His mother has aged a little bit, she stood there in a black dress, a golden watch and her golden wedding bands were on her fingers. Her face had a few wrinkles and her once pure white hair has turned ash grey. Her blue eyes were sunken into her head and she moved her spectacles up her nose.

"D... D... Dennis? Is it really you my boy?" She asked a bit surprised.

Dennis nodded his head, he knew his parents weren't expecting him but so far they weren't driving him away either, his mother raised her hand and then turned towards the living room.

"JACOB ANDERSON! It's OUR SON DENNIS!" His mother screamed.

Dennis rolled his eyes, his father must have grown deaf. A short while later an elderly man walked forth. Even his father has aged horribly, he was now leaning on a walking stick, he was covered with wrinkles as well and his entire hair has vanished. He was as balled as a white egg.

"Dennis? Our boy, come in please." Jacob said giving his son a soft smile.

Dennis nodded his head and removed his hat, he carried his suitcase threw and his mother vanished into the kitchen. Dennis and Jacob walked into the living room where his father sunk back into the couch.

Dennis sat in the other chair and his mother walked back threw with 3 mugs full of hot cocoa. She handed one to Jacob and one to Dennis, Dennis nodded his head in appreciation as his mother sat in the other free chair with her own drink.

"So... um... Dennis, how's life been in Washington?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Um... quite well, I have actually moved on from Washington and now live in Danville, in a small home," Dennis explained smiling. "I'm working now part-time as a detective at the OWCA."

"Oh, very good son." Blossom, his mother smiled at him. "And, have you also found yourself a wife or girlfriend? With your fathers' cute looks the girls must be fighting over you."

"No... no actually; mother. I am not together with a girl at all. I'm... I'm engaged to a man. Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. My boyfriend for 2 years now and counting." Dennis explained turning a bit red.

Jacob's eyes widened, "You have a relationship with another man? Dennis, what have we been trying to tell you since you were born? God has created man and women to be together, not man and man. What can that 'Rodney von Rodenstein' even give you that your girlfriends never could?"

Dennis's eyes turned a bit colder as he was glaring at his father, "For starters, he accepts me as to who I am. He is very good looking, he has helped me with one scheme, he has engaged himself with me in sexual activities and he is my best friend. Also... you guys remember Fluffels Piranha?"

Blossom and Jacob nodded their heads.

"Fluffels was you're first ever boyfriend. If I remember correctly? You meet him after College." Blossom explained.

Dennis nodded his head, "He is still around as well. According to my research, he is working now at the South Shore Hospital Center in Danville as a Doctor. And his experiments are still ongoing as well."

Both Jacob and Blossom knew of Piranhas experiments. Dennis has told them as he came back for the holidays after his college classes. Both of his parents didn't think much of that odd young man, who wished to become a successful doctor and scientist.

Jacob chose his next words wisely. "Not good. Has he got a test subject?"

Dennis suddenly became immensely sad, he nodded his head carefully before looking back up to his parents. Both Jacob and Blossom looked shocked. Dennis hung his head as more tears streamed out. He shook and collapsed, the experiments were breaking his heart.

"Y... y... yes guys... m... m..." Dennis said but he couldn't bring it to his lips.

Blossom covered his mouth, "Oh no... Dennis, not your lover Rodney von Rodenstein..."

But Dennis nodded his head, his father gave his son an embrace. Dennis shook more and more, his mother got up, poured out a herbal tea and handed Dennis the cup. Dennis nodded his head and took a few drinks.

The teas were still like his childhood, they were one of a few things that could snap Dennis back to reality faster than a speeding bullet.

"Yes... he is pregnant from my intercourse with him, and with Piranha's experiments," Dennis explained. "And I can't do anything about it, but wait the 9 months off till the child is born."

Blossom and Jacob beamed and hugged Dennis again.

"Well... know that Dennis, we will support you and your new family. And once Rodney is free could we also take part in your wedding?" Jacob asked.

Dennis blushed and nodded his head, "Yes mother and father. You two are invited to it as well. But so far we haven't got a date planned, maybe sometime next year. First I have to get him out of there, Dr Piranha has to be stopped, I'm sure Dr Rodney would want to finish the pregnancy threw, and once the child is there and we have calmed ourselves back down from this shock, then I think we will be married."

Jacob and Blossom beamed and hugged Dennis, Dennis was pleased that he had outed himself with his parents. And that they seem to be taking it well. Now all Dennis hopes is that Rodney will give birth to the child without complications, Dr Piranha ends back behind bars for his crimes against humanity and everything will be sorted out in the end.

Blossom blinked then and faced Dennis, "So is his pregnancy the reason you are back in Washington son? If he's in Danville then wouldn't you want to stay there to keep an eye on him?"

"Well, yes mum. But so far he is safe where he is being hidden. I actually came down here, because I was wondering if you two still have my old baby furniture as I was an infant? I'm currently setting up my child's bedroom, and buying the pieces of furniture are going to cost me a pretty penny if I would buy them all new or second hand. I need a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, a cupboard for its clothes, maybe some clothes, a baby bath and some toys for it." Dennis explained.

Jacob smiled, "Well we still have all your old furniture in the loft Dennis. Sure you can have all of them for your new home."

Dennis smiled, his father lead him to the guest room, which was once his old bedroom, and opened a loft section of the house.

Dennis climbed the ladder up and turned the lofts light on. Everything up there was covered in a fine layer of dust, but he saw everything he needed. He brought down: A small white crib for a baby, a rocking chair, some boxes filled with baby clothes, a set of white Chester draws, 3 draws in it (that would work well as a changing table), and a second box filled with old toys.

"These types of furniture we had set up in this room Dennis as we were expecting you. But after you grew older we left them up here ever since. Sorry that they are a bit battered, but I'm sure you will be able to re-decorate them however you wish." Jacob explained.

Dennis nodded his head, "These are perfect."

Dennis, Jacob and Blossom shifted the furniture into Dennis's car, some of them strapped to his roof and others squashed into his car. Dennis looked at his clock after they were done, it was almost past 5 PM in the afternoon after they had the last things packed up. Dennis thanked his parents for their hospitality, and then drove back home.

As Dennis was driving back home he realised one last problem, that almost broke his heart.

'Once Dr Fluffels Piranha has been stopped then I... I... I will end up behind bars as well. For my crimes with Rodney. I hope I can shrink my time down so I can be back with him in about 2 years or less time. Oh boy. But one thing is sure, I will not let Rodney go again. Never.' Dennis swore to himself smiling.

* * *

Dennis reached his home, he opened his door and walked through into his living room, quickly getting all of his old furniture into the baby bedroom Dennis couldn't help but feel excited.

He walked into the kid's bedroom, he carried first the white crib into the room and placed it too one side of the room, just halfway between both walls of the top and bottom of the bedroom, the chest of draws Dennis carried and placed it opposite of the only window in his room, the baby clothes he placed into the draws, on the right-hand side from the door Dennis placed the rocking chair up and then placed the baby toys in a shelving unit he bought, opposite of the crib.

In only 9 or so months time, this home will be filled with a new family. Him, Rodney and their little baby boy or girl.

Dennis whipped his tears and smiled to himself. Finally some happiness after years of torture, running and unhappiness. He walked to his bedroom and changed out of his clothes, he threw them into the washing basket, picked his soaps up and headed into his bathroom.

After having a relaxing shower, where he almost orgasm himself, he had a good wash, changed into his PJ's and walked to bed, set his alarm clock for 7 AM in the new morning, wrapping himself tightly in his quilts, and dreaming all over again about his true love, and the fact that he was soon going to have a family again.

A family that was all going to be his own, and that of his lover Rodney.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Wow, an absolute perfect tale. Or what do you all think? Please review. Is there something you would like to see more in this tale? Less? Something to add or such? Drop me a review comment or PM message. I'll see if I can include it in my planning."


	8. Chapter 8 A day at OWCA

Chapter 08 A day at the OWCA

Quanktumspirit: "I'm feeling much better now. Here is the next tale."

* * *

With Perry

Perry read threw Dennis's report against the hospital, he researched the facts and the Dr Piranhas experiments. And Dennis has truly written the truth, the report is about 50 pages long, with images of the mistreatment Dennis had received as the experiment was almost on the way.

First of the report stated that Dr Piranha was confronted by various couples who couldn't get a kid. Second Dr Piranha then researched about the way children were made and created threw the man and woman and that it was the woman that carried the offspring, most of the time. Third Dr Piranha has worked with some of the chemicals and then successfully made the medicine change the males body and hormonal process to be able and carry the kid as well, so basically changing the body similar to a females parts. Fourth the complicated and long list of ingredients of the chemical compartment, fifth the side effects of the effects of the chemicals on a human body. And last who the unwilling 'lab rat' was at the moment.

Perry sighed and rubbed his head, "Dennis will do anything to pull Piranha out of the traffic. And with this file, he can stop him and even force him for a few more years behind bars. But is Dennis really doing the right thing?"

Perry tucked the report away and walked into the living room. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was currently doing his own experiments on some Agents gadgets. He and Carl Karl managed to update almost the entire equipment, and the OWCA was very pleased and happy that he came to help them out.

"Hey Heinz, how's it going?" Perry asked as his mood was crashing.

Heinz pulled his glasses off his nose and looked at his fiancée. "Everything is fine Perry. Don't worry, are you ok though? You look like a rat ran over your body."

Perry and Heinz chuckled a little bit at his lame joke, Perry leaned back on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not too sure. Pinky is still in intensive care at the same hospital where Dr Piranha is working, Dennis's lover Dr Rodney von Rodenstein is still being held captive there, Dennis is panicking over his lovers well being, Dennis is driving the entire OWCA nuts with wanting to arrest Dr Piranha and everyone is being sent all over the world for every single mission, just so MM doesn't have to worry that we would walk into the South Shore Hospital Center and arrest Dr Piranha. And Dennis made it quite clear that the arrest warrant against him becomes invalid because he was doing something good for the community, trying to save his husband." Perry explained whiles combing his hair with his fingers again.

Heinz nodded, "The LOVEMUFFINS know about Dr Piranha as well. He used to try and become a member with us as well."

Perry looked up shocked. "What? And why didn't you allow him?"

"Because of his crazy way of thinking. He wouldn't hesitate and take his nemesis captive and do the same experiments. Yes, it is true that the evil world cheers and admires that man, I included. But his ways over what he will do to get his way, it's just terrifying. About 9 years ago he had his tryouts and we kicked him out, then Piranha meet up with Dennis a.k.a Bunny and decided to go completely off the script of the LOVEMUFFIN protocols. Their crimes included kidnapping, drug use, illegal experimenting on various people and so on, most of it growing on Piranha's own files of problems." Heinz explained.

Perry nodded his head, very true. "And now he is doing it all over again. I can't begin to imagine the nightmares Dennis must be going through."

Heinz shook as well, "Not only he Perry. Some members of the LOVEMUFFINS have been posting on their Facebook pages that they were just as scared over Dr Rodney von Rosenstein's life as me. Others have read Dr Piranhas page and done the test on the mice. Do you know the results? Only 2 out of 100 of their experimental mice have survived the testing. And Dr Piranha is doing it on a live man. LOVEMUFFIN is scared out of their minds for his life. Our organisation may be eviler then the others OWCA has fought, but we are not inhuman to others."

Again Perry agreed with him, as the two fell silent, Perry remembered another question he had to his beloved.

"Heinz... are... are you actually mad that we had to post pond the wedding? I know how much you love me, and I love you in return... it's just that... um..." Perry said turning a bit red.

But Heinz instantly shook his head and took Perry's hands, kissing the hand with the engagement ring on it.

"Perry don't worry. Pinky Chicock is one of your best friends and has the honour of being one of your best men. I don't mind if we have to wait a while until we get married. Your friends' life is more important then us both getting married to each other. As long as I know you love me and I love you in return then I can wait for you." Heinz reassured him smiling.

Perry beamed as tears fell from his eyes, "Thank you, Heinz. I love you so much."

Heinz smiled and nodded his head, the two fiancés embraced each other in a tight hug and just sat down together. No need to go all out. They can just hug and know they will have each other back no matter what.

Then Perry blinked smiling, "I think I have an idea for tomorrow."

Perry picked his phone up and worked on a text for Dennis. Heinz smiled, this is one side of Perry he loves to see. When the young man can be resourceful to solve any problem life throws at them.

Heinz retreated into the kitchen and began working on lunch. As Perry finished texting his 'acquaintance' with the idea he received a text back.

' _Good idea Perry. Meet me at 7 AM at Starbucks to discuss it further. Dennis :P.'_

Perry chuckled and rolled his eyes, ' _Sure thing, Dennis. LOL.'_

After saving his date in his phones calender Perry walked into the dining room and set the table. A short while later Heinz came back out with a pot of potatoes and chicken meats.

Perry served the red wine out and the two lovers had their lunch together. After the decent meal, they packed the dishes into the dishwasher and walked into the living room to watch the news.

Maybe there was a sign over Dr Piranha or such.

* * *

The next morning with Perry

As Perry got up this morning he had to hurry up. It was just past 6 AM in the morning, Perry jumped into the shower, made breakfast quickly. Heinz also got up and had his share.

Perry explained to Heinz that he was going to take his bike to the OWCA instead as normally they would share his car. Heinz agreed and let Perry leave early. Heinz got into the car and drove down to the OWCA himself.

Perry in the meantime shot from his home to Peter and Pinky's shared home. There he waited outside at Peters car. As the black and white haired man walked out of his home, still tying his tie around his neck he noticed Perry staring at him.

"Peter we have to go," Perry said without further explaining anything.

"What?" Peter asked confused.

Perry made Peter's bike smaller and parked it into his boot, chucked Peter into the side seat of the car and jumped into the driver's seat, he drove the car out of the driveway and headed off towards the OWCA job. Peter noticed Perry was very nervous all the time.

Looking left and right, turning the curves just right and then looking nervously around the place. The entire Danville was still empty, but slowly more and more cars were joining them on the road.

"Perry, what's wrong? Why did you catch me off this morning?" Peter asked confused.

Perry smiled at him, "Because I've just had an idea. But we need one more 'friend' of ours. I texted him already to meet us at Star bucks cafe. A plan."

Peter shook his head and just waited for Perry to reach the 'Starbucks' destination. Perry continued smiling as he drove through the traffic and arrived at their destination.

* * *

Dennis got up on this morning, quickly got dressed and was about to head out to his OWCA job, as he noticed the text message from Perry. Dennis blinked, Perry was asking him to meet up with him and Peter at the Star bucks café.

Dennis shrugged his shoulders, 'Oh well. Maybe Perry will help me?'

Dennis walked the 10 blocks from his home in Danville towards the Starbucks nearest the OWCA's hideout.

As he reached it no one was there yet. Dennis just walked in and ordered himself a cup of hot tea with milk.

After waiting about 5 minutes Perry and Peter both walked in, Perry was actually dragging Peter behind him as he spotted the white-haired man sitting at a table for 3. Dennis looked up and nodded towards them. Perry acknowledged the nod, ordered one latte macchiato for Peter and for himself a hot chocolate, before dragging Peter the last bit to Dennis. He plonked the bigger man in one seat and then took the other seat between the two.

"So Perry, why have you ordered us here? At 7 AM in the morning?" Dennis asked drinking his tea.

Peter just glared at him, "And why can't I be left out of this?"

Perry sighed and rubbed his teal coloured hair, "Because the OWCA has to work together as a team Peter and Dennis. Dennis I've read your report completely threw, you were right: Dr Piranah is a monster in that perspective. I'm willing to talk to Major Monogram to get you that arrest warrant you need to put that man behind bars. I'm one of OWCA's top agents, so I'm sure MM will listen."

"No Perry. Its nice of you to come up with that idea, but no, no, no. My report may be based on 100% truth and facts, however, I want another prove it." Dennis said looking seriously, "Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. He texted me saying he is indeed pregnant and we are expecting a child in 9 months time. I don't want to arrest Dr Piranha or put my beloved in any danger, if Piranha knows the OWCA is on his tail he will run again. Or even kill him. I can't put Rodney in such danger whiles he is in Dr Piranhas intensive care."

"So what is now the plan?" Peter asked confused.

"The plan I've worked so far up Peter is for us 3 to hold our mouths shut. Wait 9 months, once the child is born from Rodney we will inform MM about it with the prove, get into the South Shore Hospital Center with all the other OWCA Agents and then capture Piranha as well as free Dr Rodney von Rodenstein and the baby from his prison." Dennis explained.

Peter was still confused, "Why would you need us for?"

"Because Dr Piranha is most likely going to try and escape, there are only 3 emergency exits at the very hospital. I would need each of you and myself at one of the exits to stop Piranha from getting away again. Please, guys." Dennis asked.

"Ok, we will help you," Perry said.

Dennis nodded his head, he got the signature form for the arrest warrant, that also needed 3 confirmed signatures to be validated. Perry and Peter both signed it and Dennis was pleased that everything was going according to plan.

'Now all I have to do is be patient. Oh, Rodney how are you doing darling?' Dennis thought whiles turning bright red, thinking about his lover.

* * *

At the South Shore Hospital

Dr Rodney von Rodenstein was sleeping quite well. And as he woke up this morning he was confronted by Dr Piranha again.

The Doctor had made for him another good breakfast, Rodney was even thinking he was better-taken care of here in his prison than he ever would outside... well not quite.

He still misses Dennis's love, touch, the sight of him whenever he gets frustrated and would combe his fingers through his blond hair. Just everything about Dennis Rodney was missing.

"Hey Rodney," Dr Piranha spoke up smiling at him.

Rodney looked up and placed his hands on his swelling stomach. "Yes, Dr Piranha?"

"W... what is it about Dennis that you like the most?" Dr Piranha asked.

Rodney blinked confused, normally Piranha wouldn't be interested in his 'ex-partner', but now, he was speaking as if he was addressing an old friend.

Rodney blushed furiously and decided to answer with the truth, "Well... he is very clever. He managed to build with me an inator to rob people of their intelligence and other projects. He is incredibly beautiful, with his blond/white hair, white skin and blue eyes, as blue as a sapphire diamond. And... and the times we... we had sex with each other makes me turn now red just thinking about him..."

Dr Piranha frowned, "I remember those details about him as well. I've been pining after that man as we meet in college and later on University in Washington. I even asked him out and he accepted. But that he just ran from me as I was about to out myself to him hurts on the inside a lot. I never wanted him to leave me, but he still dived down and vanished for over 8 years. That's why I am cooking my revenge against him hot and fresh."

Rodney sighed and nodded his head, as his doctor left again the man collapsed on the bed, huge tears were falling from his face.

'I won't leave him. I won't leave him. No matter how often Dr Piranha tries to ram the burning hot spike through my heart. I will continue loving Dennis and our baby.' Rodney sighed.

He stared at his wedding rings once more before placing his ice cold hands over his burning hot heart. More tears were burning in the back of his eyes as he was trying to hold his dying spirit back. But remember that he will be back with Dennis, made his heart beat happy and himself becoming excited.

* * *

Back at the OWCA

Dennis, Perry, and Peter and all the other OWCA agents were all working on their other Detective projects. Speeches had to be held, drug busts were set up and many other tasks were launched in their direction.

As Dennis had a lunch break he decided to do some research, he wanted to set a trap up for Dr Piranha, to catch that 'fish' and free his beloved. But so far nothing came to mind.

Perry noticed the blond-haired mans frustration from across his working table, he picked up a hole punch and tapped that a bit against the table to irritate the man, it was working. Dennis sighed and looked up, Perry smirked as he had Dennis's 100% attention now.

Perry smirked at his irritated face. "Dennis, I might have an idea how you can catch Piraha quicker."

"What Perry? How?" Dennis asked surprised, mainly because he assumed Perry to be the last Agent wanting to help him.

"Well Dennis, my brothers want to hold this masked ball for mine and Heinz's hen and bachelor party, and that would be the perfect opportunity for you to confront Piranha if he turns up there." Perry pointed out. "Heinz wants to invite a few LOVEMUFFIN friends of his and also the South Shore Hospital confirmed that for 'therapy reasons' a few patients will be coming also. Including my best friend Pinky."

Dennis smiled a bit, "Good idea. Maybe I could confront Dr Piranha and find out how far he has hurt Dr Rodney von Rodenstein."

Peter gave Dennis a small glare, "Just make sure you don't harm him, Dennis. We need Dr Piranah alive if you are to throw that madman behind bars."

Dennis smirked and nodded his head, he will make sure not to have any weapons on him, so he wouldn't be tempted to slice that madman's head off.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "The next chapter will be the ball. Can Dennis hold himself back from having his 'ex-partner' harmed?"


	9. Chapter 9 A heart ace breaks

Chapter 09 A heart ace breaks

Quanktumspirit: "Oh, I've had a dark idea. Please read and review, what do you all think of this chapter? This is also the official split for Pinky from Peter and vice versa. Perry and Heinz will come up in the next chapter."

* * *

At the OWCA

At the OWCA Peter was sighing and looking through a photo album. In it, he had stuck the photos of him and Pinky hanging out together. A lot of them were cut up because Perry was 90% of the time with them in the photographs, and Peter only wanted to see himself and his pink haired boyfriend in it.

A tear rolled out of his eye, he is missing Pinky with everything he knows about him. Were his communications with Dennis really that bad? All he was doing was getting to know that white-haired man, not that Dennis informed him of much. The arrest claim brought more info out of that white-haired man then he has ever told him. All Dennis ever told him is that his favourite colour is grey and that he used to work for a different OWCA in Washington before shipping down here.

And that's it. If Pinky can just walk up and claim that he was trying it on with the white man then Peter never felt more betrayed by his best friend. He hardly snarled as Pinky was talking with Perry, he didn't just walk up to Pinky and claimed that he was having an affair with Perry behind his back, which they never had. So why was Pinky doing it to him? And hurting him along the way?

'Maybe... maybe we were never meant to be together, to begin with?' Peter thought upset.

He started to shake as his own emotions burned over. Even looking at the engagement and wedding ring to Pinky made Peter feel his heart clamp harder and hurting him in return. Just as he was going to have a mental break down someone knocked on his door.

Peter looked up and almost jumped out of his skin, it was Major Monogram looking at the young man concerned.

"Agent Peter. If you can't concentrate on work today you should take the day off. You have enough holidays saved up to take at least a year off if you wanted to. We need Agents who are 100% focused on their tasks." MM explained calmly.

Peter burned bright red, "Sorry sir. I will try and focus back on-"

"No, I want you to take today off. Sort yourself out Agent Peter and come back in a few days. Your nemesis Professor Mystery hasn't done anything too vicious these past few days so I'm sure he will call it, ok if you don't always show up to bust him. Instead, you should sort yourself out. Are you actually even ready for Perry and Heinz's wedding? You are one of his best men." MM pointed out.

Peter banged his head, he has completely forgotten about the invite Perry handed to him. He didn't have a suit, shoes, his hair fixed, he had nothing done, not even a wedding present. Peter just got up and nodded to MM.

"You are right sir, thank you." Peter sighed as he packed his things.

MM nodded and walked off to check on the other Agents. Peter closed his bag and walked upset out of the OWCA. He got into his car and selected the reverse gear. Now that MM has spoken up about Perry and Heinz's wedding he could go out and sort himself out for the marriage.

"Even though I don't feel well about it." Peter sighed.

He just focused on the road and travelled to the mall to get himself sorted out.

* * *

With Pinky

Pinky Chicock was currently trying to fight his boredom. Some other doctors had checked him over and confirmed his depression was getting less.

'But not my boredom.' Pinky sighed.

He wanted to leave this got dam white hole of a prison, there was just nothing to do for him. If he hadn't split and is trying to forget, Peter then he could now be on the phone having telephone sex with his lover. But Pinky promised himself not to fall for that man ever again.

Just as Pinky was going to throw the tennis ball against the door he heard it knock. Pinky stopped throwing the ball and looked up.

"Um... come in," Pinky called out.

Pinky's door opened and Dr Piranah walked in with a smile on his face, as his eye fell upon Pinky he frowned a bit. Pinky tried to smile, but just threw a pillow against the wall and crashed his head against his bed.

"Oh its just you Dr Piranah. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Pinky asked smiling calmly.

Dr Piranha sighed and nodded, "Well Pinky. Seeing as you are still riding the emotional roller coaster,... I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me?"

Pinky raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you too old to be playing games, sir? You are what... in our early 30's?"

"32 to be exactly Pinky. And you are 34 years old." Dr Piranha explained.

Pinky turned bright red, he despises his old age, even more so if someone speaks it out.

"*sigh* true to that. So what would you like to play?" Pinky asked smiling at him.

Dr Piranah smirked and pulled out a deck of cards, "How about Chocolate Witch? Have you ever played that game before Pinky?"

"Chocolate Witch? Not that I can remember. Sure I'm in." Pinky smiled.

Dr Piranah nodded his head, he mixed the stack of 60 cards and shuffled them around the place.

"Ok Pinky, the aim of the game is to get: one milk bottle, one nut, one vanilla stick, one grape, one chocolate bean and one sugar packet to win the game. We have to avoid the 20 witches mixed in with the pack, If for example, you pick a milk bottle, one nut and two vanilla sticks and then a witch you would have to place the cards back into the pack. However, if you pick one milk bottle, one nut and two vanilla sticks and then say you would like to stop, then those are yours to keep. And then it is my turn to pick. If you pick a witch by your first card the witch goes back under the pack and the other player gets his turn. Who has first a milk bottle, one nut, one vanilla stick, one raison, one cocoa bean and one sugar pack then they are the winner." Dr Piranha explained.

Pinky smiled, "Cool. Ok, let us play then, oh how long have you actually got time before you have to go back on duty?"

"About 20 minutes, so that leaves us plenty of time. Would you like to start?" Dr Piranah asked him.

Pinky nodded his head, with the cards now on the centre table the two men began the game. Pinky picked the first card up... and got a witch. He sighed and placed it back underneath the pile. Now it was Piranhas turn, he smiled and picked some cocoa beans, some nuts, and a vanilla stick. Before he hesitated and pulled his hand back.

"You can have a turn now Pinky." Dr Piranah said and smiled calmly.

Pinky nodded his head and picked another witch. "Mist."

Piranha chuckled a bit as Pinky flopped back on his bed frustrated. He smiled and chose the next card, another witch. Now Pinky was to chuckle as he watched the doctor place the card back under the pack.

Pinky picked by his next turn, one raison, two nuts and then three milks before his courage left him again.

"Your turn again sir." Pinky smiled.

Dr Piranha nodded his head, but he groaned as another witch appeared in his hands. Pinky beamed and chose the next milk, choco beans and then he stopped again.

Dr Piranha smiled, "My turn."

He picked 2 more vanillas and 2 coco beans before stopping again. Pinky nodded and continued, they had to switch back and forth because the next 6 cards were all witches. Frustrating both the doctor and patient.

Then it was Pinky's pick again. He got a chocolate bean and sugar. Then his courage left him again and Dr Piranha picked next. Milk, nuts and then another witch.

Pinky chuckled as he had his next turn as well. 3 raisons, one milk and one sugar before the next witch and the cards vanished back under the pack.

"What are we actually missing?" Pinky asked and looked at the cards.

Dr Piranah looked at him and the note over what was in the game, "Well Pinky, you are missing raisons, milk, and sugar. I'm missing, vanilla and then I won."

Pinky smiled and nodded his head, "Ok, it is still your turn sir."

Just as Piranha was going to reach for the deck of cards, Pinky placed his hand over the doctors and held him there. Dr Piranha blinked a bit, he smiled softly as both men turned a bit red, Dr Piranhas big hands were warming Pinky's small, cold hands quite lovely.

Dr Piranha picked twice and received some more raisins and then finally the vanilla sticks. He smiled and placed them to his pack.

Pinky beamed, "I believe you've won sir. Good job."

Dr Piranah nodded his head, he gathered the cards back together and shook Pinky's hand.

"Good job as well Pinky. Thanks for a lovely game." Dr Piranah praised him.

Pinky nodded, he smiled even more and then pulled from the side table a book to read. Dr Piranha sighed as he looked at the timer.

"I'm sorry Pinky, but I have to get ready for an operation. Are you going to be fine for now?" Piranha asked him.

Pinky nodded again, but before the doctor could leave Pinky embraced him, he hugged the doctor tight to his chest and breathe in the doctors sent.

"Thank you Piranha, I hope we can continue hanging out together." Pinky smiled.

Dr Piranah nodded, but before he could pull out from the embrace, Pinky pulled him even closer,... and kissed him.

Dr Piranah shook and quickly broke the kiss, Pinky blinked and smiled at the red-haired man. But Piranha wasn't smiling back, he looked half horrified.

"P... please can we slow down Pinky," Dr Piranah panicked.

Before Pinky could reply the doctor was out of the room, tears were building up in his eyes. Pinky sighed and shook again.

'If I can somehow win that 'hot' doctor to my side... I might have a new shot at love. I hope so.' Pinky beamed.

Pinky smiled and hugged one of his stuffed toys to his chest, his heart was racing, and he was sure that Dr Piranah will be the cure to all this heart ace Peter has poured over his life. A new man to start his new life with.

All Pinky has to do is sway that hot man to his side.

* * *

Back with Peter

As Peter reached the mall he looked around, he found the suit shop quite easy and headed straight inside. A nice gentleman was standing there, ready to serve him.

"Welcome good sir to 'Suits and sons'. My name is Kevin Dem, are you looking a suit for a special occasion?" Kevin asked Peter.

Peter sighed, "Yes for a wedding, Mr Dem."

Kevin smiled, "Are you getting married soon?"

"Not me, but one of my close friends. Perry Flynn Fletcher. I've been invited to be one of his best men. What kind of suit would suit me, good sir?" Peter asked him.

"Ok, shoulders back and stand straight, no slouching, this is a happy occasion... mmmh," Kevin said and walked around Peter.

Peter stood as straight as he could after the man examined him he shooked Peter into the changing room and selected a suit for him to try on.

Peter waited patiently, the shop assistant came back a short while later with a black suit, size 48 XL. Peter thanked him and tried it on. It didn't quite fit, it was a bit too baggy. Peter changed back out of it and explained that to the shop assistant. He nodded and selected a different size. This time a 47 XL.

That fitted much better, Peter put the trousers, white shirt, black vest, and black tie on and looked at himself in the mirror. The shop assistant almost squealed at Peters form. Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, my Mr Peter. Your husband-to-be is one lucky man. You look... smart." he explained turning a bit red.

Peter shook his head, "This may be for a wedding... but sadly not mine anymore, or for now. I've only just recently split from my fiancée and he is currently in intensive care. No this is for my other best friend. He's getting married in a few weeks time and I still have much to sort out."

"Of course, apart from the suit and matching black shoes, would that be all?" The shop assistant asked.

Peter nodded his head, he changed quickly in the changing room back out of the suit, he put his normal everyday outfit on and the shop assistant bagged it in.

"That would be $109.00 for the suit and extras. Thank you for shopping with us." Kevin said smiling.

Peter thanked him for his time and left the shop with his suit. Quickly he parked it in his car, making sure not to ruin it. Then he headed for the park, he needed some time to think.

As Peter reached the park he was pleased it was very empty, well no wonder, it was a cloudy Wednesday afternoon. Most people were inside keeping warm or at their jobs. Peter walked up to a park bench and sat down, staring at a puddle under his feet.

'What can I do to win Pinky back? Would Pinky ever wish to be with me again? The way he looked at me... so... so full of heartbreak and betrayal. If Pinky can't cope with his 'lovers' talking to other people then he will crash and burn every day.' Peter thought upset.

He pulled the engagement ring out from its ring box. He still felt hurt that Pinky would even think of breaking his heart.

'Was I really that bad talking to Dennis? I was just getting to know him. Not that I've learned a lot about him too begin with. Only that he used to work in Washington and that he knew how to handle a gun in a dangerous situation. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was flirting with him.' Peter argued with himself.

Peter shook his head and placed the ring box back in his pocket, 'If I want Pinky to heal from his traumatic life... then I have to indeed cut myself altogether from him... even... even if I break my own heart.'

Peter shook in his body, more tears fell as he cried quietly to himself. After sobbing like a little baby for 3 hours and thinking all the time about Pinky did he calm down again.

'I have to see Pinky again. And tell him I'm sorry.' Peter told himself determined.

A perfect plan and he even has enough time to reach the South Shore Hospital Center. But before Peter headed for his car he walked to a pawn shop.

At the front desk, he faced the salesperson.

"Good day sir. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Peter sighed, the ring was just holding too many memories about Pinky. If he wanted to let the pink man; go he had to let all the memories go as well.

Peter opened the ring box and handed it to the salesperson. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the beautiful ring.

"I would like to sell this ring at its highest value please," Peter asked kindly.

The shop assistant raised an eyebrow and examined the ring, "Wow, this looks almost brand new, the best price I can offer you would be $5.000.00. There is not a single scratch on the ring, the silver is 18 ct gold and the ruby diamond itself it at least 6X5 mm in with. Would that be ok?"

Peter nodded his head, the assistant handed Peter the cash in bare and Peter pocket it inside his working uniform, making sure to hide it. It is a lot of cash to carry around with him. Peter nodded his head and left the shop, as he left the mall in total he hung his head more and more upset.

'Now that I let Pinky go... where will I take my life now?' Peter asked himself.

He cried all the way back home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	10. Chapter 10 Ex Girlfriend

Chapter 10 Exgirlfriend visits

Quanktumspirit beaming, "Oh I just had a perfect idea. What if Pinky's ex-girlfriend would visit him? Who is she? How close are they really? Well, read to find out. And No I will not write anything in Spanish."

* * *

Still with Peter

Peter reached his home. Well, the one he shares with Pinky or has shared with him. Peter sighed as he was checking the post.

To his surprise, he found a pink letter, addressed to his ex-lover. Peter felt his heartbreak imagining Pinky betraying him during their relationship. But he shook his head, Pinky wasn't like that.

He walked into the home and sat on his couch, he placed the letter to the side... but he looked over at it again and again.

'Who is his secret lover? I know I am breaking a law, but I have to know.' Peter thought as he felt his stomach tighten in a knot.

He opened the letter and read it out loud.

"My dear Pinky, how are you? In your last letter to me, you wrote that you have found your lover and are engaged? To Peter Pandernick no less. I told you: you could jump over your shadow one day, or was it Peter who asked you? Anyhow, I'm coming over for a visit for a while, we could catch up on each other's lives. With greetings Kiki Zorro. Ex-girlfriend." Peter read.

Peter blinked, 'Kiki Zorro? Wasn't that his girlfriend in Spain? Before he was shipped over to America? I have to inform her.'

Peter logged into his facebook account and researched Pinky's account for Kiki Zorro, and he found her.

Quickly he set a chat side up to her, and to his luck, despite it being 8 PM in the evening over there and about 3 PM in the afternoon with him, she was online.

Peter quickly sent her a friends request and even a digital bouquet of yellow roses for good measure. She accepted his request and he could start their chat.

 _Kiki Zorro is online._

 _Kiki Zorro: Hello Peter. Why did you want to be my friend? We don't know each other?_

Peter sighed and typed back: Sorry Kiki, it is just... I researched in my ex-lovers account. And saw you as a friend. I don't know how close you are to him, but I have some bad news.

 _Kiki Zorro: (thinking mojo) Who?_

Peter rolled his eyes: Do you recall a Pinky Chicock? According to his facebook status and history, you were his friend.

 _Kiki Zorro: (smiley mojo) Oh Pinky Chicock? Sure do. He was my best friend as he lived in Spain. And I know him from High School. How's he doing? And how are you linked to him?_

Peter sighed: Yes I know that part. I know Pinky threw the American OWCA. Anyhow, he is not doing too well. He was only just sent to a hospital. His condition is critical. He is having panic attacks and... and he has a broken heart. (upset mojo).

 _Kiki Zorro: (shocked mojo) PINKY IS IN HOSPITAL! OK, I'M COMING OVER RIGHT AWAY! Can you pick me up at the airport later? I will be leaving this instant._

Peter blinked: What? But its 8 PM in the evening at your place Kiki. No, stay home.

 _Kiki Zorro: (annoyed mojo) Sorry Peter, not happening. Pick me up at Danville Airport. My flight will take 8 hours. I will not just simply sit back in Spain whiles my ex-boyfriend is dying in America. If I can't stay at your place I will simply book a hotel._

Peter chuckled to himself and wrote back: Ok you can stay at my place for now. I'll see you later. Any special dinner requests?

 _Kiki Zorro: (thinking mojo) Can you cook?_

Peter chuckled: Sure can. (bowing mojo)

 _Kiki Zorro: (smiling mojo) Then surprise me with a surprise dinner. But nothing romantic, just tasteful. See you in a bit._

 _Kiki Zorro has logged out, Peter Pandernick has logged out._

Peter smirked, 'A surprise dinner for Pinky's ex? And she is a Spaniard? Well, I know exactly what to make for her.'

Peter left into his kitchen and started cooking Mofongo with shrimp inside it. As his dish was done he placed it into the oven to stay warm and then grabbed his coat. He checked that he has his keys and left his and Pinky's home.

He walked to his car and drove that to Danville airport. Along the way he bought a small bouquet of yellow roses, to make a good first impression on Kiki Zorro.

As he reached the airport he waited outside for her, also texting her that he was outside and she should keep a look out for a Chinese man, black hair, in a black suit next to a black car. About 35 minutes later he spotted a young woman walking out of the airport, with a suitcase next to her.

She has sandy blond hair, her skin was evenly tanned and she has a few freckles dotting her face. Peter smiled as she walked up to him and gave the Chinese man a once over.

"Hi, you must be Mr Pandernick, correct?" She asked in a good English accent.

Peter nodded his head and shook Kiki's hand, "And you Miss Kiki Zorro, welcome to America. Thank you for coming over at such a short notice."

Kiki nodded her head, Peter drove them both back to his flat and they entered it. Kiki was surprised to find dinner on the table ready for her.

First of she took her suitcase to the guest room, Peter made a fresh pot of tea and served it in two teacups.

As Kiki had her last things stored away she walked downstairs and the two had a calm dinner with each other.

"So Peter, how do you know my ex-boyfriend Pinky?" Kiki began with the discussion.

Peter sighed a bit, "Well, Pinky works, or has worked, for the same organisation as I have. We have been friends since he transferred to our branch. Then about 2 years ago... I asked him out and he accepted. From there we fell in love and decided to move in together. However... then Dennis Anderson turned up at our OWCA and I showed him around the place. Had a small discussion... before Pinky then screamed at me and claimed I cheated on him. All because on the day he asked for sex, I said no because I was too tired from after a mission."

Kiki blinked, "Yes that sounds like Pinky. He can get easily jealous over the slightest things. That was one of the reasons I broke up with him, he accused me one day that I was seeing someone else all because I wasn't home from my night shift. I was deeply hurt by that and screamed at him to pack his bag and leave. He then showed me his US transcript from Mexico to the American OWCA. He left that very evening and I've never heard from him again."

Peter nodded, "And then he came to us. But at the moment it is not looking too good for him. One of our cases: Something to do with a Piranha, has caused Pinky to have a panic attack. He was so emotionally distraught as we were told Piranha might have captured Dr Rodney von Rodenstein: Dennis Anderson's husband, that Pinky was raced off to hospital. And since then he has been staying there, getting therapy help to calm his nerves down."

"That's not good. Could I go and see him now? I have to know how bad his condition really is." Kiki begged.

Peter nodded his head, they entered Peters car again and travelled down to the hospital. The time was now 6 AM into the new morning.

'Pinky please don't cause a scene today.' Peter begged in his mind.

* * *

At the hospital again

Dr Piranha has just arrived and started his shift. He cleaned a few older patients up, served everyone's breakfast around and now was just walking up to Pinky's breakfast to his patience bedroom.

He always enjoyed his talk with Pinky, he felt like... like he could be himself around him. Like he can understand the doctor better than anyone else. As he reached Pinky's private bedroom he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Pinky called out.

Dr Piranha opened the door and served Pinky his breakfast, Pinky beamed as he saw the meal.

"Wow, Dr Piranha, I hardly get this good food at my own home. Did you make all of it?" Pinky beamed.

Dr Piranha chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes, medicine and doctoring isn't my only talent. Well, bon appetite."

Pinky nodded his head, and again Dr Piranha watched Pinky eat his meal with exact. Pinky may find it a bit creepy being watched, but it only showed that the doctor had a heart of gold for the people in need.

Pinky ate the chocolate chipped pancake, the sunny fried eggs on toast and even enjoyed the orange juice in a glass. As Pinky was finished Dr Piranha cleaned the plates away and had to check his beeping watch.

"Sorry, Pinky. I have to help out today with my other patients. I'll see you later on this afternoon." Dr Piranha offered.

Pinky smiled and nodded his head. "Sure could we watch another film together?"

Dr Piranha smiled and nodded his head, as the doctor left Piny's bedroom the Mexican immigrant smiled and picked a magazine up.

Peter and Kiki just reached the reception and asked to see Pinky again. The nodded and just let them walk through to him. Peter lead Kiki to Pinky's room and knocked on the door.

Pinky looked up from his magazine towards the door, "Come in, the door is open."

Peter opened the door and Kiki walked in. She almost froze in the door as she saw her 'ex-boyfriend'. In all her years of knowing Pinky, she has never seen him be this hurt. She counted two bandages over his hands, he was on a medication drip and his hair was a bit of a mess.

Pinky's mouth dropped down as he saw his ex-girlfriend. Kiki was wearing at the moment a yellow sundress and black high heels. Kiki carefully walked up to Pinky and sat on the side of the bed.

"Pinky?... wh... what happened?" Kiki asked shocked, seeing him in his weak condition.

"I'll wait for you in the waiting room Kiki," Peter said and turned to leave.

Pinky waited until Peter has closed the door, as the door fell into its hold he faced Kiki again. It's been years since he has seen her, but she still looks like the day he left Spain, still the same green eyes, yellow hair and everyday clothes.

Pinky sighed and placed his head on his pillow, "Just... a very stressful year Kiki. But what are you doing in America?"

Kiki glared a bit at Pinky, "What? You think I could just simply stay in Spain whiles all the way in America I know my ex-boyfriend and the first crush was dying? Not likely Pinky. We may not be boyfriend and girlfriend of each other anymore, but I still care about you Pinky."

"Ah ok. And how has your life been since I left for America?" Pinky asked.

"Quite boring actually. I still work at the Spanish OWCA in Europe and managed to nap the Spanish LOVEMUFFINS as well. I'm..." Kiki was about to say, but then looked away in shame.

Pinky blinked, "What?"

"I'm sorry Pinky... but I've built up a new relationship with someone else. At the Spanish OWCA department. And have been together with him for about 12 years and from those 12 I've been married to him for 10 years." Kiki explained and showed him her engagement and wedding ring.

Pinky smiled softly at her, "That's brilliant Kiki. I'm sure your husband is making you very happy."

Kiki nodded her head, "The years where you were away, I've managed to let you go. Can you do the same for me?"

"Sure Kiki. Thank you." Pinky smiled, he was feeling better already.

"I'll be staying in the states for a bit, and I want to help you get on your feet again. My husband is away for a 4-month trip anyway. Is it ok if I visit you from time to time?" Kiki suggested. "Peter has already offered your old home for me to stay in."

Pinky nodded, "Sure. We can then catch up on each other's lives."

Kiki Zorro nodded her head, Dr Piranha walked in then after checking up on the last patient. He smiled as an idea passed through his mind.

"Hey Kiki, how about you go with Pinky later swimming at Danville's swimming centre? Just make sure to have him back by 7 PM, because dinner will be served at the hospital later on." Dr Piranha offered.

Pinky blinked, "Good idea. Will you join us as well Piranha?"

But Dr Piranha shook his head, "Sorry Pinky. I haven't got time. I got about 4 operations to complete today. Maybe some other time."

Pinky smiled and nodded his head, Kiki nodded hers and wheeled Pinky out of the hospital. They drove back to Pinky's old home to gather in their swimming costumes.

* * *

At Pinky's home, Kiki got from her suitcase her swimming costume and Pinky got his swimming trunks from his cupboard. Pinky also found a note on the table from Peter, saying he would be at the OWCA working on some cases he has to complete and won't be back until late that evening.

After gathering in a towel each and some swimming goggles the old friends drove in Pinky's car down to the swimming centre.

They checked themselves in and changed in the changing rooms into their swimming costumes. They emerged from there and then locked the other clothes into a closet. They walked towards the main swimming area and took over 2 beach chairs.

"Come Pinky, let shave our showers first and then enjoy a few rounds of swimming in the big pool," Kiki suggested.

Pinky nodded his head, they vanished into the shower, then headed into the pool, climbing in from some side steps. As the cold water touched their skins both friends shivered a bit but smiled. As their bodies were completely under the water the friends did a few strokes, up and down the entire length of the pool.

After a while, they headed for some slides and raced each other a few times. Pinky was feeling better already.

As they were getting a bit too tired for races they headed into a bubble bathtub at the water park. Both friends dunk into it and Kiki turned the energy onto 3. The bubbles rise up around them and behind each of their backs, a small water jet shot into them, giving them a sort of water massage.

Pinky smiled, "Thanks for coming along Kiki."

"Your welcome Pinky. Now relax, remember the doctors' orders, no more stress for you. Stress can be a killer when overused." Kiki warned her ex-boyfriend.

Pinky nodded his head, the friends breathed in the warm water and relaxed further and further. Pinky felt like a decade worth of worries and problems were just washed away. But just as the thought of problems came up Pinky froze in his movements, a lot of bad thoughts suddenly came up to the surface.

 _Inside Piny's flashbacks_

 _20 years into the past_

 _Pinky was just finishing his high school in Spain, as his father asked him into the living room. His parents were both very strict Catholic believers and followers, as well as following the bible very tightly knitted as possible._

 _This has caused a lot of turmoil between Pinky and his two parents since he doesn't take religion so seriously, as his parents would._

 _But one morning that brought him into a lot of trouble. His father had called him into the living room, his mother was seated in the recliner chair looking at her firstborn, with just as much disgust has his father was displaying._

" _Pinky Chicock, is it true what your headmaster said? You kissed another boy?" His dad asked him mad._

 _Pinky shook in his body, yes James Cunning asked if Pinky would dare to kiss another boy and he had._

 _His father pulled the belt out, "GET HERE YOU HORE!"_

 _Pinky was grabbed by his father and whipped over his backside, his mother was hiding in their bedroom, not to get in the way of her husbands' abuse._

" _I DO NOT ACCEPT HOMOSEXUALITY!" His father continued screaming, before bellowing the quotes of the bible down Pinky's brain._

" _I'M SORRY FATHER, I'M SO SORRY I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE!" Pinky screamed in fear and pain._

 _The beatings continued for months before his father eventually kicked him out of his own home._

 _Out of the first flashback_

Pinky shook in his body, he still could feel the stinging of the belt over his back. That was something his father had scorned him with to carry for the rest of his life.

Pinky hung his head, a second flashback came to his mind as to how he escaped his abusive family and then cut all connections to them.

 _Second flashback_

 _Pinky grabbed his things and fleed down the streets of Spain. He has just turned 18 years old and he was old enough to make his own way._

 _As he walked along the streets he spotted a young woman, sandy blond hair with a brown fedora on and she was following after a man wearing a lab coat._

 _Pinky followed after her and helped her catch the bad guy. As he was tied up she faced him._

" _Thank's for the help sir. Who are you by the way?" She asked him._

" _Pinky Chicock madam and you're welcome." Pinky smiled at her._

" _Agent Kiki Zorro at your service. You know Pinky that was some impressive moves you've got there. Ever thought about becoming an OWCA agent? Our department could use young talented men like you, in the justice against evil." Kiki explained to him._

 _She showed Pinky her OWCA pass and waited for his response. Pinky smiled and nodded his head._

" _I'd be delighted." Pinky smiled._

 _Together (with the baddy tied up into the OWCA police car) the two 'acquaintances' drove down to the Mexican OWCA Agency. There Kiki handed the prisoner over to a woman named Octavia Owner or simply OO._

 _She fingerprinted, photographed and then the man was sent to the OWCA prisons. Kiki took Pinky further into a private room and Octavia Owner interviewed Pinky._

" _So young man, state your name, date of birth, and address please." Octavia Owner asked and got a pen and paper out._

" _Name: Pinkarter Chicock, born: 17th August 1984. Adress: 12th of El Cancerbero at my parents' house. Parents names: Demonio Chicock father and Gallina Chicock mother." Pinky explained._

 _Octavia wrote the information into the OWCA database and smiled, "Good. Now, just look into the computer camera, and give a slight smile... that's it. Perfect. Well, Pinky welcome to the OWCA job at the detective Agency of Mexico."_

 _Pinky blinked, he was handed a handgun, the handgun pass, an OWCA ID badge, a brown OWCA hat and other gadgets to help him with the job._

" _As starters I want you to be the sidekick/partner to Miss Kiki Zorro, Kiki watches him, note his fighting ways down and accept him as your new partner. Help each other out in the war against the Spanish LOVEMUFFINS!" Octavia advised them both._

 _Kiki and Pinky promised and their OWCA adventure lives began. Several years later an emergency call was sent all the way from America, and Pinky raised his hand to be shipped over there._

 _He packed his home together and boughed a new home in America to start his new life over there._

 _As the day of the departure came Kiki walked up to her boyfriend with a bouquet of yellow roses, and one of them had a little bit of a tinted black colour on the petals._

 _Both Pinky and Kiki could barely speak, this was just heartbreaking._

" _Pinky, can you please promise me something?" Kiki asked him as she faced her boyfriend._

 _Pinky nodded his head, "What is it Kiki? I'll hold it."_

" _Please... please Pinky let me go. Don't try and hold with me a long distant relationship, but move on and find someone who can love you in America. And enjoy your life over there. Maybe someday we will see each other again, but it will tear you apart if you try and hold the relationship with me whiles you are halfway around the world." Kiki advised him._

" _I will try Kiki, I hope we will soon see each other again." Pinky sighed,_

 _Kiki nodded her head, and then Pinky vanished with the plane all the way to America. Barely holding the contact with his parents, but a strong letter friendship to Kiki._

 _Out of the flashback._

"Pinky, Pinky." Kiki's voice suddenly rang in his ears. Pinky shook his head and saw Kiki staring at him very worried.

Pinky hung his head, "Sorry Kiki, I was just thinking about my parents again."

Kiki looked worried, "What? Have they tried to contact you again?"

"Not one bit Kiki. Ever since I ran away they never have tried to find me again. And I hope it will stay like that. As you know my parents were anything but kind to me." Pinky said gritting his teeth.

Kiki nodded her head, she knew Pinky's parents were anything but kind to their only child.

* * *

Quanktumspirit throttling myself: "I CAN'T GET THIS STORY STRAIGHT! I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS MASK BALL FOR 2 CHAPTERS THREW AND STILL NOTHING!"

Perry comes to my side: "Hey QS, calm down, how about this: Me and the others, not mentioned in this chapter, are all busy setting the masked ball up. And you write it then out in chapter 21 a.k.a. 11."

I'm blinking, "Good idea. And sorry again Perry. I know the first tale you and Heinz were in the spotlight. But for this..."

"Ah don't sweat it QS. You are doing a good job anyway." Perry praised me.

I just nod my head. What do you all think? Am I doing a good job?


	11. Chapter 11 The Masked ball

Chapter 11 The Mask ball

Quanktumspirit: "As promised here is the masked ball and Perry and Heinz's hen/bachelor party. Please review."

* * *

Perry has invited all of his friends/ and co-workers to come for his bachelor party. They were holding it at the South Shore Hospital Centre, so Pinky could be with them for the celebration.

They have decorated one of the larger living rooms and everyone arrived, one by one at the party.

First, after the ball was set up, Pinky and Dr Piranha came in. Pinky was dressed in a pink dress and had a heart-shaped masked, as well as some pink wings: He was Cupid for a day. The drip bag was still in his arm to keep the man standing on his legs and he had a breathing mask on to keep him conscious for the day.

Dr Piranha has dressed like a crazy version of Count Dracula. He is now wearing a plain black suit, but his red hair he combed right back and he also wears a smile all the time.

Perry was dressed in a Sherlock Holmes outfit, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz chose to come dressed as his sidekick John Watson.

Peter Pandernick and Isabella came as well, Peter dressed as a Snow Man, Isabella chose a Red Riding Hood costume.

Candace and Jeremy tagged along as well, Candace has disguised herself as a Fairy Princess and Jeremy as a knight in shining Armour.

Ferb Fletcher has disguised himself as Frankenstein and his girlfriend Vanessa dressed as Shelley 'Frankenstein s bride'.

Dennis walked in last, disguising himself as colourful as he could, he came in as a replica of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland the Tim Burton film. Sure, far too over the top for him, but if he wanted to get close to Dr Piranha then he has to be as unrecognisable as possible.

Perry smiled as everyone was at the party, "Welcome friends, family and fellow guests. Thank you for coming to the bachelor party between me and my fiancé Heinz Doofenshmirtz. We hope you will enjoy the party, lets party."

Everyone cheered, Irving, who was booked as the DJ, played the first party song: Cha Cha Slide. The guests cheered again and one by one they danced with their girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands, wives, fiancé and so on.

Dennis walked around the gang and searched for Dr Fluffels Piranha. He scanned one costume after the next, recognising all of Perry's close friends and family. Then his eyes fell upon the Count Dracula costume. He stared for a while at the body structure and the hair of the man, and he recognised Fluffels Piranha, mainly because of the scar that was still stretching threw his entire face.

He walked up to the man and took his hand, he gave him a lopsided smile as he bowed his head to the man he hated the most in all his life.

Dr Piranha blinked a bit as 'The Mad Hatter' took his hand and seemed to be wanting something from him.

Dennis just smirked and looked over at the dance floor, hoping to get his point across, Dr Piranha understood and smiled politely at the Mad Hatter.

"Why of course good sire, I would love to dance with you." Dr Piranha smirked and chuckled.

Dennis rolled his eyes as he guided his 'most hated' man to a dance. He turned 'Count Dracula' a bit around before taking the waltz position in. Dr Piranha lined his hands with the Mad Hatters and the two men began to waltz to the music.

The other guests all danced along with their partners as well. Phineas with Isabella, Ferb with Vanessa, Perry was dancing with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy dances with Candace and Peter managed to persuade his 'ex-fiancé Pinky to dance with him.

Dennis made sure he and Dr Piranha wouldn't be noticed by anyone, he wanted to know everything. Dennis decided to blow his cover, hoping that Dr Piranha will be able to catch him again.

"Fluffels, I know about your job at the South Shore Hospital Centre, I know you have taken my fiancé, Rodney von Rodenstein captive there and hurt him. But what else are you up to? Why use him and for what?" Dennis asked.

Dr Piranha raised an eyebrow, "Wow Dennis, I'm impressed. How long did it take you to work out where I was hiding him?"

Dennis just shrugged his shoulders. Dr Piranha didn't want the answered anyway.

"Well Dennis, you remember as we first meet and began our criminal life together? As you were living in Washington? Well, I've continued with my 'man on man' pregnancy with various mice and success. I was quite pleased with it, but I wanted finally to try it out on a live subject. Sadly I don't have anyone close enough to me to want to try it out with them. Until your package was opened and revealed to me where you lived. I flew out to Danville and searched for you with the other gang members, Cupid and so on. But you were still gone, then I headed for the place where the signal was coming from, but instead of finding you I found that baled headed, brown eyed professor man. I spotted your signature engagement ring on his finger and knew that he must have been the one to activate the package. Before he could even speak I knocked him out and took him to my job at the South Shore Hospital Centre. I knew I had to keep him captive until you arrived and I could finish you off for good. I drained him of a bit of his blood, bought the white roses and removed his wedding and engagement ring. I stuck the lot together and posted it off to Honolulu where one of my Spies has discovered you sunbathing there. But after a while my experiment was burning up again in my mind at my fingers, so I decided to use him as a test man for it. And success, Rodney von Rodenstein is pregnant now." Dr Piranha explained.

Dennis smiled, "Ok... but please. Fluffels if you know how much he means too me, please treat him well and don't hurt him anymore... despite seeming like a man without a heart... I still love him very much. And I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I promise you, Dennis, Dr Rodney will live through the pregnancy. You only have to wait another 7 or 8 months." Dr Piranha explained.

Dennis nodded his head and walked off again. Now that he had all the answers he was looking for all he could do now was wait. Wait for the 7-8 months to pass, and wait for his lover to be released again.

Sure Piranha was doing all this to get the glory of being a genius of a doctor, but Dennis was now going to live for his husband and baby. Dr Piranha promised him he will get both backs, and Dennis was going to make sure he holds his promise.

* * *

At the South, Shore Hospital Centre hideout.

Rodney was lying at the moment in his bed again. He has chosen to watch the film: Avatar and wasn't that interested in it. But it kept him calm. All the while he was staring at his sapphire diamond engagement ring and silver wedding band to Dennis.

He smiles as he remembers how the two lovers decided to get married, all in a private service of course. Only he, Dennis in a handsome white suit, his father Hans von Rodenstein and Dennis's close friend Gerry Rumpus were invited. It was so romantic, and Dennis looked so beautiful. Everything worked out perfectly.

So why only 6 months after the wedding Dennis decided to break with him up and run away again was a mystery to the professor.

Rodney went over in his mind countless times what could have caused his best friend, partner, lover and husband to run again. He bet it has something to do with Dr Fluffels Piranha. Sure the doctor was handsome, but that's where Rodney drew the line.

The man is so plain and boring that every time he tried to do something with his prisoner, Rodney would almost fall asleep. He may be good-looking, but his interests were so dull and drawn into the 60's or such that Rodney found more interest watching paint dry then wanting to watch a movie with the doctor.

"At least I don't have to be around him 24/7 or such. Only about 2 hours. But... he is not all bad, thanks to his medication- ouch..." Dr Rodney said and then froze.

He felt another kick, his stomach was moving and he saw a tiny, tiny foot pushing against his stomach. Rodney smiled happily.

"Thanks to Dr Piranha... I'm having my own son or daughter soon. My baby with Dennis's DNA and Dr Piranhas medication. You will see darling, 'momma' will get us out of here one day. And then you can see me and your father, Dennis, soon." Rodney smiled.

He wrapped his hands around his stomach and hugged the baby tightly. He tried to think of a lot of happy thoughts, but the happiest he could come up with was the day that he got the proposal from Dennis.

 _Flashback_

 _Rodney von Rodenstein was invited by Dennis to visit with him the park. He headed for the park and kept a watch on his clock. They were due to meet at the pond at the park at exactly 4 PM in the afternoon. As he got there he found Dennis, Dennis was standing in a circle of red roses planted around the park, and a small table set up with red candles all lit. And dinner was cooking over a small fire stove._

" _H... hi Rodney." Dennis blushed as he watched his boyfriend._

 _Rodney smiled and walked up to Dennis, first he hugged him and then gave him a calm kiss, despite trying to deepen the kiss, Dennis backed away from his partner and stared at him seriously._

 _Rodney looked at Dennis a bit hurt, "Everything ok darling?"_

 _Dennis nodded, he served the meal out, the two close friends sat down and ate the meal. Rodney smiled, this was delicious, just like every other cooking Dennis has ever done for him. After a while, Dennis took Rodney's hand and faced his lover seriously._

" _Rodney... I... I know we've had a rough start. But thank you that you've given me so much love over the past 3 years." Dennis began and turned a deep red._

 _Rodney smiled and kissed his boyfriend's hand, "Your welcome Dennis. And I really mean it. I love you with all my heart."_

" _I know Rodney... and I wanted to ask you this very important question... that might change our relationship status." Dennis continued and turned bright red._

" _Relationship status?" Rodney asked confused._

 _His answer came as Dennis stood up, then pulled from his coat pocket a black engagement ring box and opened it, inside that small box was a gold band with a sapphire diamond in the centre._

" _Dr Rodney von Rodenstein... will you do me the honour... and marry me?" Dennis asked him._

 _Rodney chocked back a sob, he smiled as widely as he could and embraced his partner._

" _Yes Dennis, yes I will marry you. I love you so much." Rodney choked as his body shook._

 _Dennis chuckled, "Can I then put the engagement ring on your finger darling?"_

 _Rodney backed a bit away and chucked, he nodded his head and handed his lover his hand. Dennis smiled and slipped the ring on the ring finger. The two men kissed each other again and smiled threw out the rest of the day._

 _And later on in the evening, they had a small feast of a meal with each other, to celebrate their engagement._

Out of the flashback

Rodney smiled, but also frowned as he re-lived that fantastic moment in his life. If Dennis really wanted to be with him and performed the perfect proposal he could have ever dreamed about, why would he run away?

Well, Rodney was still thrilled, as he begged Dennis never to leave him he came up with the plan idea. But he also sighed, thanks to 'the plan' he was now pregnant with a baby. Sure created with Dennis again, but definitely out of happiness, nor was he too sure he and Dennis could take the responsibility of being this child's parent.

"I'm sure we can." Rodney smiled.

He then got out of his bed and headed for the toilet. He found the piece of soap left from his last shower and decided to have another one. Since he hasn't got anything better to do.

* * *

Back at the ball

Perry Flynn Fletcher was having the time of his life. The dance with his fiancé was a lot of fun. Heinz Doofenshmirtz wasn't just all brains and good looks, he could dance like there was no tomorrow.

They both have danced at least threw 4 songs and now we're reaching their fifth. But they were getting a bit tired, so they decided to sit down.

Heinz smiled at Perry, "Thank you, Perry, for making me so happy."

"It's alright dear. You've turned my world upside down as well. Instead of just hiding, I want to go with you anywhere and everywhere the wind could possibly take us." Perry smiled at him.

Then Perry blinked, "Did the plan actually come true? Is Dennis here?"

Heinz nodded and pointed to the other side of the room, Dennis was indeed there, disguised as a ghost this time.

"And Dr Piranha? And Pinky?" Heinz asked Perry.

Perry pointed to the other side of the room. His best friend was standing there, wrapped up like a mummy, and Dr Piranha was next to him, supporting him as best as he could.

"Did they both actually speak with each other yet? Does Dennis know what's going on?" Perry asked Heinz.

Heinz shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But I have a plan. You grab Dennis and I keep Dr Piranha distracted for a while."

Perry looked at Heinz confused, Heinz pulled out a black notebook and pen and began walking away from Perry, towards Dr Piranha.

Perry chuckled, "I see, getting an autograph from one of his idols."

Perry turned then round and left to see Dennis.

* * *

With Heinz

As Heinz walked up to Dr Piranha he smiled at the doctor. Dr Piranha looked up from his stand and blinked as he came face to face with Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Heinz? Why it's a great pleasure to meet you. How have you been?" Dr Piranha asked him smiling.

"I'm doing quite well Dr Piranha. Could I have your autograph, please? I've admired your evil work for quite a while. All of LOVEMUFFIN should be bowing before your brilliant mastermind." Heinz beamed.

Dr Piranha chuckled, "Ah nothing like the good old days. But I'm not as evil anymore as people wish to give me credit. I've scrapped it all and now work on helping the people in need. But sure Heinz."

Heinz handed Dr Piranha his notepad and pen, Dr Piranha picked it up and wrote: _**Dr Fluffels Piranha for Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts.**_

He handed the scientist the paperback and Heinz beamed, "Thank you very much."

"Ah, no problem for a fan. How have you actually been Heinz? I haven't seen you do any evil deeds anymore, does LOVEMUFFIN even still stand?" Dr Piranha asked him.

But Heinz shook his head, "It may still stand for a few people, but I left that organisation. I'm working now for OWCA as a scientist and helping the good out. And you?"

"Still working at the South Shore Hospital Centre, making sure everyone can stand back on their legs... and one of my experiments is doing very well. And... that's mainly it. Oh also... my... my first husband... has died a few years ago of a heart attack. I've been single ever since." Dr Piranha explained.

"I'm so sorry Piranha. Have you found someone you can still be close to?" Heinz asked a bit worried.

Dr Fluffels Piranha blinked a bit, his face grew bright red as he was thinking about Pinky. They have spent together so much time, and he was putting his all into fixing that Mexican man back up together, that he might or might not have fallen for the cute guy.

"Yes... I think I have found my other half, again. I will just have to wait and see." Dr Piranha said.

Heinz nodded his head.

* * *

With Perry and Dennis

Perry found Dennis hiding at the back of the ballroom. He walked up to the white-haired man and faced him.

"Is your plan working Dennis? Did you talk to Dr Piranha?" Perry asked him.

Dennis faced Perry with a serious frown, "Yeah. I had my talk, and he has confessed to everything. He has Dr Rodney von Rodenstein captive at the hospital, he is pregnant and he promised me that he will keep my child and Rodney alive."

Perry smiled, "That's good. And are you feeling ready to be a parent?"

"No Perry... well, yes I have finished and completed the children's bedroom. I have food, clothes, toys and so on all sorted out... but... but I won't be able to be in my husbands or child's life at all. After he is free I will be back behind bars. I promised MM that I will do my prison time if OWCA helps me getting him out of Dr Piranha's reach." Dennis explained.

Perry gasped in shock, "Oh dear. And your sentence is how long?"

"At... 'cry quietly' at least until junior graduates from High School... I... I will never get to see my baby or my family grow-up... I will have to let Dr Rodney and junior go before I even have a chance at being a family with them both." Dennis sobbed.

Perry couldn't find any words, he walked Dennis to a secluded and quieter area, sat him down and gave Dennis a tight hug. Sure he hated him for many things he almost ruined in various lives, but Dennis was now riding his own emotional train, which was full of heart ace.

Dennis continued shaking and crying, but then he suddenly stopped and backed away from Perry. His eyes shone with an idea.

He pulled from his bag an ultrasound picture and Rodney's photograph as well. He faced Perry seriously and looked at the teal haired man with an idea flashing over his blue eyes.

"I know. Perry... will... will you and Heinz please... please look after Rodney and junior? And make sure they both stay safe, sound and healthy?" Dennis begged. "Can you please support my young family too?"

Perry blinked, "Why Dennis? Rodney is your lover."

"I know Perry. But f I have to sit 24 years in jail... how am I going to be able to support them? I promised MM that once Rodney and junior are free and Dr Piranha is behind bars for his ill-treat of my husband that I would sit my time off as well. That's why. And I don't trust anyone else at the OWCA. Please." Dennis explained.

"Ok, Dennis. We will support your family as well. But as soon as you are released you will have to carry your own family. Ok?" Perry instructed.

Dennis nodded his head, Perry called Heinz over and the two lovers sat opposite of Dennis, Dennis pulled out of the envelope adoption papers for an adoption of a baby and mentally ill man.

Heinz frowned, "Mentally ill man?"

"You two could stay with Rodney and the child. He has a house big enough to fit a second OWCA into it. And yes, Rodney will need time to heal the emotional distress that Dr Piranha has put him threw. Please be the supports he needs. I only need both of your signatures on the forms and then to send it off to Danville court." Dennis explained.

Perry and Heinz looked at each other and nodded their heads, they signed the agreement form to the 'adoptive family' for Rodney and the child.

Dennis smiled and signed it as well. Then he left the room.

* * *

Dennis walked away from the party, downstairs further and further until he reached the hideout again. He opened the door and walked into the prison cell where Dr Rodney was still chained on.

Rodney looked up and beamed as he saw Dennis again. Dennis walked up to the cells and handed his lover his hand. Rodney smiled, took Dennis's hand and kissed it.

"Dennis hi dear. Is everything ok?" Rodney asked as tears started to build up.

Dennis nodded his head, "Yes darling. I wanted to show you something."

Dennis pulled his phone out and showed him the photo he took of their baby's bedroom. Rodney scanned through all the photos, and tears were building up.

"D... Dennis, you... you made that room, for junior?" Rodney asked as a tear escaped his eyes.

Dennis kissed Rodney and nodded his head, "Yes, once you are free I've made sure you have a home and the child a children's room to live in together. I won't give up on us."

Rodney beamed, "Thank you, darling. Is it in your usual house? Or have you moved homes?"

"No, darling. It is still in our home, here in Danville. It's, in fact, my old training room. I moved that into the office instead. Now you and junior will have a home to return to." Dennis smiled.

"And a family also. The Rodensteins and Anderson are together until death does us both part?" Rodney asked with hope in his voice.

Dennis chuckled and passionately kissed Rodney, as they broke the kiss he nodded his head. They hugged again and smiled.

But Dennis then released himself again and hung his head, huge tears started to fall from his face.

"D... Dennis? You promised me we will be back together!" Rodney said and looked at Dennis worried.

Dennis shook and shook his head also, no. "I know darling. And... and I really want to be back together with you. To live as a family in our home and help you raise our baby. But... but do you remember our crimes we committed a few years back? And that I escaped jail a short while later after landing in it? Well, I promised MM that, once Dr Piranha has been stopped and you are in safety... that I would sit my time off. And that is 24 years jail time for me."

Rodney could feel the tears falling, he embraced Dennis to his chest and shook. Dennis cried quietly along with his partner.

Rodney then lets him go and faced him, "Well Dennis... if it is 24 years... you can count on it that we both will wait for you... I will never love another as much as I love you, darling."

"I know love. Thank you. And once I'm released again, I want to live with you." Dennis said smiling.

Rodney nodded his head and the lovers embraced each other happy.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Perfect. Please review."


	12. Chapter 12 A lovely day

Chapter 12 A lovely day

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I want to get Pinky and Dr Piranha a bit closer together. AND WARNING THERE IS A SORT OF RAPE RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING READ WITH PRECAUTION!"

* * *

With Rodney back in his cell

Rodney was in a good mood today, not only did he have a delicious breakfast again, in fact, they never were bad, but also he received another photo of his little baby. Now he could clearly see the living creature growing within him.

Rodney pulled from his coat pocket his and Dennis's wedding photo out and looked at them both together as well as the baby's ultrasound image. Smiling that they will be a family of 3 very soon.

He held his stomach and counted threw out the rest of the day how long he still had about 6 months. And then they will be together.

Just then he heard a knock at the door, Rodney rolled his eyes, most likely Dr Piranha again.

"Come in," Rodney called.

But as the door opened, instead of seeing Piranha he was faced with a young woman. She has golden like hair hanging down her back, she was wearing a nurses uniform and carrying in her hands a tray with some strange plastic sausage like sticks on it.

They looked a bit like vibrators. Rodney was becoming very nervous, but his eyes and brain were calculating how huge these vibrators were.

One was about 3 inches thick, another 5 inches and the final one almost a whopping 8 inches large.

"Good afternoon Dr Rodney. Dr Piranha is at the moment in a therapy session with a few of his patients, so he has asked me to start setting you up for the birth." She explained.

Rodney blinked, "Oh... ok but who are you?"

"Nurse Anna Wimble. Now for this therapy, I have to see how wide your urinal can stretch." She said and started on the smallest.

'Oh boy.' Rodney said as is face heated up violently.

But Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm not interested in you sexually, its just a test. Ok, we begin with 2 inches."

Anna thrust the 2 inches thick dildo into his urinal and he almost screamed, it was incredibly painful. She turned it on and it massaged it back and forth, slowly his body was getting used to it. Whiles pain was still reflected off his face, Anna was very careful.

After the torture was done Anna removed the 2-inch dildo and pulled a 4 inch one out. That too she thrust into Rodney, he screamed again as she continued the thrusting. After 4 hours almost she finally reached the final 8-inch monster.

That too was thrust into him. But Rodney bit this time on his lip and tongue not to scream out in pain. That lasted about a minute before his screams shot from his mouth again.

Anna stopped the testing and wrote her findings down, she whipped his backside clean with baby wipes, placed him into some clean white underpants and PJ bottoms and tucked him back into bed.

"Well, that was successful. Rodney keeps up with the stretching training and you will be able to have a normal birth. Sorry, but I have to go now. Sleep well. Lunch will be served in a bit." Anna said and left the room.

Rodney panted in his bed whiles covering his red burning face from the nurse, he might as well have a shower after... um... that interesting experience, he watched as Anna finished writing her findings down, she cleaned the dodos and placed them into the second drawer of his bedside table and left the room again.

Before she left she faced him, "Make sure you practice with them every morning for 2 hours after breakfast, and before you have your shower. Your body has to get used to having a normal birth in a few months time."

Rodney sighed as Anna giggled, she walked out and closed the door behind her. Rodney rolled his eyes.

As Rodney found the strength in his legs to stand up again, he vanishes back into the shower his mind was racing with fury.

'I will run. Once junior is born, I will grab him/her, Dennis and run with him to the other end of the planet. Or even another Dimension. Dr Piranha is goddam nuts!' Rodney thought as his body shook.

He collapsed in his shower after cleaning himself up and just let the water rolled down his face and body. Whiles holding his pregnant stomach and crying all the while as well.

* * *

With Perry at home with his family

Perry was building with Heinz a few new types of furniture they have brought together. Now that they understood each other more the home could have a proper decoration.

Inside it they each had their own private bedrooms, if they ever got into a fight, they had a massive bathroom with a hot tub and a ginormous bath in it that could fit the two men snugly into it.

Another room they changed into a nursey with a humanly sized bed in it, for their soon-to-be-guest Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. Once he gets out and Dennis lands in prison the two made sure he will have his own room for himself and his and Dennis's baby.

Their living room has a couch and Perry's massive plasma TV, Heinz set up a book cupboard there as well and even built a fire-place. Their family photos and their own relationship photos they hung up across the entire living room walls.

The kitchen Heinz made it into a modern electric hub, baking oven, microwave and large fridge that was always full of delicious foods he could cook with.

In their back garden the two lovers have set up a patio, a garden shed, with a lawn mower and other gardening tools. Perry and Heinz both took very good care of that garden as if it was their own child.

As it was finally finished they retreated to their living room and sat in their chair. Perry turned on the news and the two lovers cuddled up with each other, whiles watching the movie that ran a short while after the news.

Heinz smiled over at Perry with his heart racing, "Thank you, Perry, for giving me another shot."

"Your welcome Heinz. And sorry for arguing with you for a while. It is important we talk any problem out with each other and find together a solution to solve the problem up, and not just ignore it as if it never happens, it will just spin in our minds and never let us go." Perry pointed out.

Heinz nodded his head and kissed Perry carefully on his lips, Perry smiled into the kiss and returned to him. They cuddled a bit before stopping the make-out session. Then they focused back on the film.

Well, Perry actually had a small sting in his heart, something he wanted to discuss again, he turned the volume down and faced Heinz.

"Heinz, we know we love each other a lot. And... and when people love each other they start with a family... but we are two men and I can't provide you with a child to extend our family... would that be a problem for you?" Perry asked a bit nervous.

"Aw, Perry you are truly so sweet and caring. And no Perry, it is no problem. In case you forgot I have a daughter from my first marriage to Charlene Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa is all the children I could ever ask for, despite her being a teenager now. But if you wanted to have a family we could always adopt a child." Heinz explained.

Just then Heinz stood more upright as if someone just shot him in his back. "Actually Perry... we are getting our own child soon."

Perry looked at him confused, "Hu? What?"

"Remember Perry, as we had our discussion with Dennis, he asked us to adopt Dr Rodney von Rodenstein and their child and looking out for them. We both signed an agreement form to keep an eye on the two. And we have also already set their rooms up upstairs." Heinz explained.

"Ah right. I forgot about him and the baby. True, we will have our hands full with them both." Perry nodded.

Perry smiled and nodded his head, they sure will have their hands full looking out for them both.

* * *

Back at the Hospital with Pinky

Pinky was happily curled up in a couch chair in his bedroom and reading a romance novel, about two lovers who were going on a journey of self-discovery, and along the way their relationship only grew stronger and stronger, the novel explained that even their own families were against this passionate love of the two men. Yes they are gay in this book, but how they didn't let them stop this adventure of a life was inspiring for Pinky.

'They don't flirt around with others, they don't refuse each others passion for sex, they don't betray each other. They are the perfect pair.' Pinky thought and sulked.

His heart has finally let Peter go after he handed the wedding and engagement rings back to Peter and annihilated his very own marriage to this man, but Pinky still felt very alone. Apart from Peter, no other man has approached him and wanted to build a life with him up.

Sure he could set a life up with his best friend Isabella, but she was almost 15 years younger then he, they both would not be able to stand together as husband and wife, plus he would be ridiculed by everyone for his love of the girl. And Isabella might also be disowned by her own family. Plus Pinky knew by the way his best friend was always looking at Phineas Flynn Fletcher that she has a huge crush on the boy. They both are sure to make the perfect couple, plus Phineas was only about 2 months older than Isabella, not years.

Pinky thought about who else he was close to, Perry Flynn Fletcher would be on the 3rd place if he could pick. But his best friend was already married, and in a very happy relationship with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Pinky really didn't wish to be a burden on that beautiful couples back any longer. So no to Perry as well.

Pinky sulked, "Everyone I'm closest to I will just cause more unhappiness. But is there truly no one else? Who else would take care of me?"

Just then the door knocked, Pinky smiled and in walked Dr Piranha. The doctor had this time a book with him.

"Good afternoon Pinky. Mind if I give you some company?" Piranha asked him.

Pinky smiled and shook his head, "Not at all. What have you got there?"

"A story, I wrote myself." Dr Piranha explained smiling at him.

"Oh, can you read it out to me, please? I would love to know what it's about." Pinky grinned.

Dr Piranha chuckled and nodded his head, "Sure Pinky, that's why I brought it with me."

Dr Piranha sat on the couch and Pinky sat next to the doctor, smiling at him.

Dr Piranha cleared his voice before he began, **"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young man called John. He was born with pink hair and beautiful light blue eyes..."**

Pinky blinked, 'Just like me.'

 **"John had everything he ever wanted, he had a good job helping the police out, he had friends... but what John was looking for most was someone to love."**

'Aw poor John.' Pinky sighed.

 **"One day a young woman was transferred to his branch at the police, John found her to be the most beautiful and talented young woman he has ever known. She has raven black hair and light brown eyes. Her name was Jannet."**

'Jannet and John?... and wait for a second, black hair and brown eyes? Just like Peter Pandernick.' Pinky blinked confusedly.

 **"John found his courage one day and asked her out, but Jannet denied his request. She said she wasn't interested in him. And she hated him because he was constantly stalking her. And if he didn't loosen up she was going to have him arrested."**

Pinky couldn't find any comment on that.

 **"John was deeply hurt by her comment, so he let her go. Instead, he walked off and focused on his work for the next few months. Until the branch decided to hold Valentine's day ball. John was still in love with Jannet, but he didn't have the courage to ask her out, in case she would deny him again."**

'Makes sense.' Pinky though.

 **"Instead Jannet was asked out by Anton, one other co-worker at their branch. Anton was also one of John's best friends. Seeing his best friend being together with the woman he had a crush on crushed John's heart into two. He was deeply depressed. As the day of the ball came every worker and co-worker had the time of their lives... apart from John."**

Pinky sighed.

 **"John was so sad that Jannet didn't notice him, he watched as she was having a good time with Anton. His heart further broke as Anton was flirting more and more with Jannet and basically winning her over to his side. John couldn't take it any longer. He ran past the two and gave Anton a death glare whiles looking at Jannet with a broken heart. He ran from the room and curled up in his office, whiles crying."**

Pinky whipped his own tears, this was getting sad.

 **"Jannet blinked as he fleed, she apologised to Anton that she had to leave now. She grabbed her things and ran after John. She found him in his office crying more and more, whiles whispering to himself that he was in love with Jannet."**

Pinky smiled and nodded his head.

 **"Now Jannet was starting to put the puzzle pieces together. She has received a few days before this event various bouquets of red roses, chocolate treats and even lovers letters. As she pulled one out she confronted John with the letters and the events. John's face burned bright red. After Jannet finished the story John glared at her.**

 **'What do you think Jannet?' John snapped at her. 'I've fallen in love with you. Ever since the first day, we meet each other. You are beautiful, talented, you have a heart of gold and you are very intelligent. I love you since the other time we shared a Star Bucks once.'**

 **'But John,... I... I...' Jannet tried to talk him out of it.**

 **John gave her a glare that seemed to hold so much passion like ever, 'Jannet... do you love me?'**

 **Jannet backed away, 'John... I...'**

 **She turned herself around and faced the door, John walked behind her and hugged Jannet to his chest. He breathes in her sent and waited for her to make her mind up.**

 **Jannet could feel his strong build against her small frame, and she shook, there was so much fear running through her that it broke John's heart more and more.**

 **He was scaring her.**

 **'I understand.' John said and let her go, hanging his head, 'I'll leave you alone.'"**

'No Jannet please no.' Pinky though as he almost felt saddened again.

 **"But then John noticed Jannet grabbing his arm, she turned around facing him with her eyes turning more and more sadder.**

 **'No John you don't understand anything.' Jannet snapped and stared at him, 'You didn't notice the small signs I sent to you too. I have fallen in love with you too. I actually wanted to ask you out to this ball before Anton asked me out. I only said yes to him to make you try and win me over more, even though you don't have too.'**

 **John blinked surprised, 'R... really?'**

 **'Yes John, I truely-' Jannet was about to say.**

 **But she was cut off as John pressed his lips upon her own, Jannet turned bright red and passionately kissed him back.**

 **After a short make-out session, Jannet smiled more sweetly and John felt himself blush.**

 **'So... would you like to go out after work for a drink?' John asked and blushed.**

 **Jannet chuckled, 'Or we can skip the dates and go straight to being boyfriend and girlfriend.'**

 **'As you wish.' John smiled.**

 **They both laughed again and continued making out, happy as ever.**

 **The end." Dr Piranha finished reading the story.**

Pinky beamed, "Wow, a lovely story. Thank you Dr Piranha."

"Your welcome Pinky. I hope I made you feel better." Dr Piranha smiled.

"Very. It is always an enjoyment doing something with you." Pinky beamed. "You... you are a doctor who truly cares about every one of his patients, not just threw medicine and cold machines, but with heart. You do everything in your power to make every one of your subjects feel welcomed, safe and sound."

Dr Piranha nodded his head and held Pinky's hand, "I have to. Especially the... the mentally hurt patients, to which you belong Pinky. All the new medicines that are being invented, all the hundred machines patience have to be hooked up, to make them feel better... they are worth nothing when you hurting on the inside. A pain that no medicine or machine could ever cure, but just companionship and a good dosage of friendship."

Pinky chuckled and nodded his head. Dr Piranha was called away on duty again and Pinky sunk back into his bed. Just before he was going to watch some news or such, Dr Piranha poked his head back in quickly.

"I have a special idea for you Pinky later on. I'll see you at 4 PM this evening once I'm done with my final rounds." Dr Piranha beamed, "Its a surprise."

Pinky squealed excitedly as the doctor finally left the ward again. Pinky could feel himself blush and shake with excitement.

'A surprise, OMG this will be great.' Pinky beamed.

* * *

Dr Piranha has pulled his phone out and dialled a number he found written on Pinky's notepad. It had the words, Isabella, next to it.

After a short ringing, the phone was picked up.

"Hello, Isabella Gracia-Shapiro. Who is this please?" A young girls voice came through the phone.

Dr Piranha smiled at it, "Hello Isabella, this is Dr Fluffels Piranha, from the South Shore Hospital Center. Have you got time this afternoon?"

There was a short pause, "Excuse me, you sound old enough to be my father. Plus I'm already together with someone else, Mr Pervert-"

"No, no wait Isabella. Not for me, no. I want to surprise your friend Pinky by having you visit him." Dr Piranha quickly explained before Isabella hung up.

"What? What do you mean surprise? Is he ok?" Isabella asked worriedly.

Dr Piranha sighed, "No he is anything but ok. He is sinking into a depression and needs company to stop him slipping even lower. Please just come over."

"Ok I will be there as soon as possible," Isabella said.

Dr Piranha nodded his head, "Ok, I'll meet you at the entrance of the hospital. See you in 20 minutes."

"Make that 5 minutes," Isabella said and then hung up.

Dr Piranha blinked, '5 minutes?'

He walked back to Pinky's room. Pinky looked up and hugged the doctor back.

"Hi, who were you talking to?" Pinky smiled.

Dr Piranha chuckled, "Oh... just someone I've asked to come over and see you."

Just then a loud metallic clunk was heard outside Pinky's window. Pinky and the Doctor blinked and poked their heads outside.

"Hi, Pinky. Thanks for the lift boys." Isabella beamed.

Pinky blinked, "Isabella?"

"No problem Isabella." Phineas smiled.

Isabella entered Pinky's hospital room through the open window. Dr Piranha looked back outside and saw Phineas and Ferb typing something into... a metallic walking robot. The robot walked back down the street and out of sight.

Dr Piranha blinked, "Well... that was unusual."

"Oh don't worry, you must be Dr Piranha, hi I'm Isabella," Isabella explained. "I'm one of Pinky's best friends."

Dr Piranha nodded his head, Pinky smiled and hugged Isabella to his chest happy. He was feeling quite well now.

"Its good to see you, Bella." Pinky beamed.

Isabella chuckled, "Bella? That's a new one, and a Disney Princess to Beauty and the Beast."

Pinky nodded his head, Dr Piranha smiled. Isabella and Pinky started talking with each other, about what they were up to, how's life been treating them and whatever else they had on their minds. Pinky even dared to tell her about his work at the OWCA, and that a mission has caused him to have a panic attack and he then ran away from it.

Isabella felt sorry for him and she embraced him, Pinky smiled and accepted the hug. Exactly as Dr Piranha had explained, love was the best treatment ever. Despite Isabella and he only being best friends.

* * *

With Dennis.

Now that Dennis had all the signatures, and the court agreed to arrest Dr Piranha and ship him back to prison, all he needed now was his love.

Dennis sat in his living room and sighed, he looked at a photo of the two at the fun fair. And at some plans, they had drawn up as well as the plan for the invention. He placed them down and shook again.

He picked the phone up and rang the police department.

"Danville Police Department, how may we help?" Came from his phone.

But then Dennis looked at his wedding ring and he shook in his body and his head.

"Hello? Sir or madam? What's the problem?" The police officer asked threw the phone.

Dennis shook in his body, "Sorry nothing you can solve."

He then hung up and hung his head. 'I can't give up now. I have to save my lover and my child. Only once they are safe, can I go. And Dr Piranha I will take down with me.'

Dennis got up again, leaving too the bathroom to get ready to return to the OWCA for another amount of work.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I'm actually going to speed up my tale now because 9 months is really a long time to write about. Please review."


	13. Chapter 13 A upsetting Christmas

Chapter 13 A upset Christmas

Quanktumspirit holding a grenade in my hands, "Now don't go complaining: 'But QS it is not Christmas for another 6 Months' or anything similar. I know that myself. But Rodney has to carry the baby through 9 months and that includes Christmas. Other than that, enjoy."

Tanks line up and aim at the Web. 'And I did say I was going to speed the tale up. But Christmas is one of my most favourite days of the year.'

* * *

The seasons went and came as they dared. Pinky Chicock was happily reading through one tale after the next. Dr Piranha was now around him so often that Pinky decided to use him as a 'hook-line-and-sinker' of a man.

On this afternoon Pinky was lead by Dr Piranha into the hospitals living room. A massive Christmas tree was set up and the doctor and other patients at the clinic were together there to decorate it. (Apart from Rodney who was still in the prison cell holding his heavily pregnant stomach and watching another film. Wishing to be back with Dennis.)

Pinky got to know a few patients: Nancy Fingler; who was at the hospital for a broken wrist, Kevin Patterson; who had an alcoholic problem, Sacrot Durcon; who was a drug addict, Rachel Muldoning; who was at the hospital with her newborn daughter Stacy, and many others.

Most patients were under the care and guidance of Dr Fluffels Piranha. And he took good care of all of them. Not only threw talking but most of all interacting. Pinky felt right at home at the hospital. As if they all were one big happy family.

Together the tree was straightened out, the light chains were hung on, then one decoration after the next. Pinky also saw a few young children, from toddlers to teenagers were all helping. Some had broken limbs, others were on breathing devices and measles a few had as well. But they were being taken care by Dr Piranha with the same love and devotion like Pinky has experienced. Sort of.

As the last Christmas decoration was up, Dr Piranha was given the honour of placing the angel on the top of the tree, he climbed a step ladder up and placed it on the top of the tree.

Pinky spotted a few of the children created a long red, blue, yellow and green chain. He chuckled and helped them hanging it up on the wall, the kids cheered and hugged Pinky to thank him.

* * *

With Dennis.

Dennis was also decorating the OWCA for the Christmas season. Both of his parents, Blossom Anderson and Jacob Anderson travelled down from Washington to Danville and were welcomed guests at the OWCA.

Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, and Linda also came. As well as Peter and his parents: Henry and Rochel Pandernick.

This Christmas the theme was families, and the 3 families were getting along quite well. And they chose the OWCA to keep the families save over this season and so the friends wouldn't have to apart from each other during the season.

Dennis still hasn't heard or seen anything from the Revenge Seekers, so his guess was that Dr Piranha has called off the search for him. To his relieve. But that doesn't mean he was going to let his guard down.

Also for the past few months, he's been going by his secret female side: Deni Anderson. Both his parents accepted that he has a softer female side as well as his criminal male side, and went along with the lying fact that they had a girl instead of a boy.

Blossom and Jacob were dressed in a red dress and a black suit, Dennis/Deni plunked himself into a black dress with long sleeves and a bow tying his waist, as well as combing his long white hair. He also hasn't been going often to the hairdressers and his 'once short hair' was almost down his back, now in curly swirls.

Perry Flynn Fletcher, Ferb, Phineas, Linda, Lawrence, Candace and Jeremy were invited to the party as well. Perry was dressed in a black tailored suit, Phineas, Ferb and Lawrence each were in nice shirts and black trousers, Candace chose her light blue dress she wore at a friends wedding and Linda had a bright red encrusted dress on, bringing out her beautiful blue eyes and orange hair.

Peter Pandernick was also dressed in a black suit, but he wasn't feeling much like celebrating. The break up from Pinky was still a burning sting in his mind and he was missing him a lot. Peters parents, William and Gertrude Pandernick were comforting their son threw this 'joyless' season for him. But were also invited to the OWCA party.

Whiles all the couples were dancing, Perry walked up to Peter and pulled him away from the crowd. Peter has just sat in his place for the past 2 hours and wasn't at all into celebrating mood.

"Peter, please smile just for once. It's Christmas after all." Perry tried to bring his friend to smile.

But instead Peter hung his head, "I'm sorry Perry. But I'm still hurt that I and Pinky agreed not to be together anymore... its a stinging in my chest that won't go away. And I can't simply replace it with anyone else."

"Peter you have messed this relationship, to begin with, with your interest in Dennis you broke Pinky's heart. He had every right to annihilate his love and marriage to you. And you agreed to it as well." Perry pointed out.

"I know I did Perry, but only to make him happy again. I just wanted to get to know Dennis, why is my interaction with him worse than my interaction with you?" Peter asked.

"It is not just that. Peter be honest with me: Pinky told me that one time he wanted to do the 'action' with you-you refused. Saying you've lost something and let him high and dry. On that day you rejected Pinky, did... did you instead have it with Dennis?" Perry asked seriously glaring at him.

Peter's eyes turned bright red out of anger, "I am honest Perry. No, I have not once touched Dennis, I only ever talked with him and comforted him as he was on a break down because of Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. I even had another talk with him and he agreed with me that we will never come together. I don't love Dennis at all."

"All right,... ok," Perry said and shrugged his shoulders.

"But you too talked with Dennis, what were you two discussing with each other?" Peter asked raising to Perry a confused eyebrow.

"Well, Dennis informed me that Rodney has been impregnated by Dr Piranha and he asked me and Heinz to look after Rodney and his baby whiles Dennis will be sitting in jail," Perry replied.

Peter looked even more confused, "Why would Dennis sit in jail? Has he done something else bad?"

"No, but he broke out of jail basically as he landed on it. So he agreed with MM, that once Dr Rodney von Rodenstein is freed again that he would then sit his time off for good. And he is worried about his husbands mental state as well as his and Rodney's child will need support, that's where I and my husband Heinz Doofenshmirtz come in. We will be their guardians until Dennis is back out of jail." Perry explained.

"Oh, good luck then Perry. And if you need any help, ring me up. You still have my number." Peter advised him smiling a little bit.

Perry nodded his head, he sure will. As a new Christmas song came on Perry grabbed Peter by his hand and dragged him to the dance floor for a dance. Despite Peter's constant protest, Perry was going to make sure his friend has a great time and won't leave until he is so drunk he can't tell right from left anymore.

* * *

Inside the hideout

Dr Rodney von Rodenstein was quietly listening to a few Christmas hits. Dr Piranha has come down early that morning and handed him a plate filled with Christmas cookies and other Christmas treats.

As well as handing him a small box to open up, but Rodney left it at the table and avoided it. Sure his plan was to seduce and turn that mad man's head round, but Rodney wasn't feeling like it anymore.

His heart was still yearning out for Dennis, despite it being almost 3 months since he saw his lover last. But he remembers the vow he and Dennis made together, to remain together and be married at the end of it.

Rodney sighed, 'But how can I be with him? Without him being with me?'

Just then Rodney felt an even firmer kick against his stomach. He smiled and held his swollen abdomen, thinking over that Dennis will always stay with him. This child is his and Dennis's after all. And Rodney has carried this child under his heart for 4 months straight.

'And once I have you in my life, I will always have a part of Dennis with me.' Rodney smiled.

He couldn't wait to hold the baby in his arms. Rodney picked the scrapbook he made with all the ultrasound photos of his little baby. It was easy to see that the tike was growing at a good rate, healthy it has a heartbeat and was also showing small faints of hair growing.

Rodney pulled from his room the radio and turned it on. Several Christmas music was playing and the man relaxed even more.

Rodney chuckled, "Merry Christmas, Dennis my love. And my little baby."

He relaxed threw out the rest of Christmas day.

* * *

As the Christmas celebrations at the OWCA were over everyone left back home. Dennis insisted on walking back to his flat on his own.

As he got there the temperature was already freezing him. Dennis just walked up to his couch and laid his head on the stifling cold couch cushions. Not caring anymore whether or not he lived.

Then a short while later someone knocked on his door, Dennis sighed and looked up.

"The door is open, come in." He said, not bothering to see who wanted to see him on this evening.

Peter Pandernick walked in, as he was about to hang his coat up he decided to keep it tightly wrapped around himself.

"Dennis, are you ok?" Peter asked.

Dennis just glared at the man and shook his head, "I told you to leave me alone. Just let me die."

Peter wouldn't let that happen, of course, he checked inside Dennis's food pantry and saw it was bare, not even a crumb of biscuits was to eat in there.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Peter smiled and left the room.

Dennis rubbed his head, a short while later Peter came back from his car with the rest of the Christmas feast he was asked to take home with him. Peter sorted it all out into Dennis's pantry, placed a small crabby Christmas tree up, decorated it and then even started a nice warm fire in Dennis's chimney.

Denis blinked as Peter then vanished a 3rd time into his kitchen. About 2 minutes later Peter returned and handed Dennis a Christmas mug with hot chocolate streaming out of it, it even had a few small marshmallows in it.

Dennis smiled a little bit and drank from it, his insides felt warm and a blush colouring his cheeks. The two men sat comfortably in silence as they watched the fire burn before their eyes.

After a while, Peter spoke up again, "I'm sorry Dennis... I'm sorry that I was sending the wrong signs to you."

"The wrong signs Peter? You seem to be an expert in turning 'men' heads around and winning hearts over as if you've picked them from trees. I can understand why Pinky would break down in a panic attack over you. Peter, you never take a relationship seriously enough to see the damage you are causing in your lovers' life." Dennis snapped.

"True, but I am trying to change. Was I really that bad at flirting with you? I just wanted to make friends." Peter explained hanging his head.

Dennis shook in his body, his eyes blazing just as red as the fireplace, "Friends Peter? I can work without Friends thank you. As far as my life has been going, friends only hurt one. They don't care how your emotions are running, they wouldn't care if one is captured with a gun to their hearts or otherwise. Friends don't ever exist."

Peter shook his head, "That's not true Dennis and you know it. You 'were' the friend of Dr Fluffels Piranha if I remember the reports about you two correctly, and you are the partner of Dr Rodney von Rodenstein. That is the closest a friend can get to you unless you have also got a female friend?"

"I have not. In all my years I was hardly ever attracted to a girl. Most girls have either hurt my emotions or robbed me of my savings." Dennis explained remembering his ex-girlfriends from 7 years ago. "That's why I'd rather look for a partner, and not a wife. And... And Rodney von Rodenstein is the best Partner I could have ever found out there. And with our baby coming in a few months time its just getting better and better."

Dennis suddenly stopped talking and broke down in more tears, Peter allowed Dennis to hold him in a tight embrace as the man cried and cried. Dennis knew he only has a precious few months left. Until his child will be born, his partner freed, Dr Piranha jailed and he himself jailed also.

At least he will see them soon again. And Dennis promised himself, that the second chance in life after his jail term, he will live it out with his husband and child, he will stop being against everyone and he will never break the law again. Dennis will live as best as he can.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Not much to think about. Please review."


	14. Chapter 14 Working alright

Chapter 14 Everything is working out alright

Quanktumspirit: "It has been a while since I updated this tale last. Please review."

* * *

At the OWCA

After the Christmas holidays, the lives continued running normally. Dennis was working at this moment on more OWCA documents and visited his parents a few times, as well as dreaming about his partner and child every evening.

He and Dr Rodney von Rodenstein were getting closer all over again. Dennis is also planning on holding his promise to Rodney and was beginning on planning and working on his wedding preparations for his marriage to his partner.

As he had his invites finished he walked around the OWCA and handed them out to only a chosen few, those being: Perry Flynn Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl Karl, and last Peter Panderick.

As Dennis walked to Peters office Peter spotted him from his curtains and snatched the white-haired man into his office before closing the door.

Dennis blinked before placing the card on the table, "Hi Peter. Here is the invite to my wedding in a few months time."

"Thank you, Dennis. Are you ok though after the Christmas holidays?" Peter asked concerned.

"I... I'm not too sure. I just want Rodney out of that South Shore Hospital Center, and for Dr Fluffels Piranha to stand for his crimes he has committed." Dennis explained.

Peter nodded his head, "Everything seems to be then running his course. But Dennis, if you have now the power to get your beloved out of the jail, why don't you? You have the courts agree to start a raid against the South Shore Hospital Center, so why don't you?"

Dennis looked on his iPhone what date it was, before facing Peter again, "Because I agreed with my 'lover' that I won't have anything done until 9 months, now 4 months have passed. Dr Piranha has dared to try his medication on him again and has successfully impregnated my partner. I don't want anything to happen to him whiles he is in this vulnerable state and Dr Piranha doing his experiments on him. If I start the rade now and successfully get him out of the hospital and Dr Piranha arrested then I wouldn't know what to do threw out the rest of the pregnancy. Does Rodney need to take certain medication? Does he need certain instruments to stay alive with the child? After freeing him before the 9 months are up, will it affect our unborn child? And so on. I don't want to risk anything until the kid is born."

"Wow, Dennis you truly are a man who holds his own strength." Peter smiled.

Dennis nodded his head, "I have nothing worth in my life holding onto. As... Peter, as I decided to let Rodney go, I thought I would be able to get over him, like a lot of my ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriends... b... but I just couldn't. In the beginning, I was only thinking about his beauty and how incredibly intelligent and well built he is. But as I received the note from Dr Piranha my feelings for Rodney have only grown stronger, and even as I had my talk with Rodney, and one time an action, the emotions have driven themselves into overdrive. I can now barely sleep without seeing my partner hurt by something done to him and I can't be there to help him back up again. He is... basically the first man I have ever had who has road me into an emotional rollercoaster from the very beginning. From happy to sad, excited to calm, out of love to in love and so on."

"Then I think you are right Dennis. You are in love with him. You and Rodney share a close connection... what is he feeling now? Can you tell?" Peter asked.

Dennis closed his eyes and let at least 2 tears fall. He scanned his entire emotional bank threw, but the only feeling he could feel the strongest ever was...

"Fear, he's scared, Peter," Dennis said snapping his eyes open... "But why would he be scared?"

Peter snatched Dennis up, "Why don't we go and ask him. Come, come, come."

"Wait,- but Peter I can't just- Peter!" Dennis said shocked.

Peter had flung Dennis over his shoulder and raced to his car, and off to the South Shore Hospital Centre.

* * *

As they got there Peter and Dennis snuck back to the hideout. Once there, Dennis hacked the passcode and walked with Peter downstairs to Rodney's cell.

Dennis opened the door and the two men walked inside it. But... the cell was empty.

Peter looked around and saw the messed up double bed, a table with two chairs, a TV, DVD player and countless DVD's from romance to tragedy and many others.

Currently, the film: The Proposal was lying on top of the DVD player and was opened, so that was an indication that this was the DVD in the DVD player.

Peter looked to Dennis as Dennis melted at the foot of Rodney's hospital bed and was smelling the sheets.

"You sure this is his cell? Where is he anyway?" Peter asked.

Dennis got back up, "Well not here, but w-"

Just then noises were heard outside of the cell. Dennis saw Peter was about to panic, quickly clamping a hand over the larger man's mouth Dennis dragged him into the attached bathroom and quickly closed the door.

Only wide enough so they could hear what was being said next door.

"I am very pleased Rodney, the practice with the birth has gone much better then I expected. I am sure that once the last 4 months have passed with no complications you will have a normal birth." Dr Piranha said.

"Thank you, sir. And have a good day, see you this evening then?" Rodney's voice came next.

"Sure, and here. I got you a new film to watch: Around the world in 80 days." Dr Piranha explained.

Then silence, a while later Dennis and Peter heard the door open again and one last word was spoken.

"Have a good day Rodney."

"You too Dr Piranha. Goodbye."

Then the door closed and it was silence. Dennis faced Peter and nodded his head, it was time to enter.

* * *

Inside the room, Rodney was lying back in his bed and almost began crying again. He still hasn't had any word from Dennis.

'I should just give- what the-?' Rodney was about to think as his bathroom door opened.

Rodney's face brightened up as he spotted the white mob of hair and blue eyes of his beloved.

"Dennis, is that really you?" Rodney asked beaming.

Peter walked in behind him and Dennis nodded his head, he walked up to his partner and kissed him passionately. Rodney almost melted at his lover's touch and kiss. Peter turned a bit away and went bright red in the face.

As Dennis let Rodney go he smiled, "Sorry that I took so long Rodney. I just had so much to do with running from one court to the next to get you out of here."

Rodney still smiled and hugged him back, "It's alright."

"You two finished kissing?" Peter asked still not facing the couple.

Dennis rolled his eyes and sat in a chair next to his beloved, "Yes Peter. I finished schmoozing with my beloved."

Rodney chuckled as Peter faced the two love couples again, Dennis let Rodney hold his hand as he sat in a chair next to the bed, where Rodney was lying on.

Peter stared surprised at Rodney, the 5-month-old baby bump was showing perfectly, as Rodney was carefully stroking his stomach and feeling every kick his little tike was doing to him.

"So Dr Rodey, do you know the gender of your little baby yet?" Peter asked.

Rodney blushed a bit, "I sure do. Guy's me and Dennis are going to be having a baby girl... Dennis, I hope it's ok that I already named her."

Dennis smiled and kissed his head, "Sure love, what is her name?"

"Iris, I'm calling our daughter Iris." Rodney smiled.

Peter smiled, "You sure are going to be a great parent. And Dennis now knows what type of toys to buy for Iris."

Rodney blinked and looked over at his lover, "You've already set the baby's room up, love?"

"Sure did darling. Here I have a photo of it." Dennis said and showed him the photo of the kid's room.

The bedroom of the babies was beautifully decorated. It has a lovely white baby's bed, a blue changing table, some clothes hanging in a wardrobe, a chest of draws, and baby books to read out to the child, once it's been born.

Rodney shook in his bed as tears fell from his eyes, "Oh Dennis, its... it's beautiful. Thank you so much, love. I can tell, once you get a chance you will be a great parent as well."

Dennis, however, hung his head, "I wish I could love. But you know I only can stay as long as Dr P isn't arrested yet. Once he's behind bars I'm following after him to finish my time off for good. And that is at least a few years. Maybe threw me helping the police to snatch Dr Piranha they may cut me some years off my time."

"And like I told you I will be waiting. Even if its 5 or 50 years Dennis. I won't let you go. And neither will our baby." Rodney smiled.

Dennis nodded his head, he and Rodney kissed each other passionately again and Rodney made Dennis feel his child again. Dennis smiled and let a few tears fall from his eyes as he felt the baby's powerful kicks. He melted to the ground on his knees and kissed the top of Rodney's stomach.

Rodney suddenly turned to the side as he noticed the door opening again. Peter shot himself behind the doors, Dennis shot underneath Rodney's bed, hiding.

"Not a word love," Dennis warned his partner.

Rodney quickly straightened his bed out and let a bit more cover fall over the bottom of the bed to cover Dennis. Dennis crouched low as he saw someone wearing brown trousers was entering the bedroom of his partner.

"So Rodney, ready for your next test, let's see how your but copes with the opening." A female voice spoke out.

Rodney sighed, "Not again."

Dennis gritted his teeth, he felt the bed move on the top, but the woman wasn't removing her clothes for sex or such, whatever this test wasn't meant for sexual pleasure.

Dennis remained under the bed and growled under his breath, Peter didn't move from the door and just looked at the back of the woman's head how she was working with Rodney. After about 2 hours the bed stopped moving and the female picked a notepad up to write something down on it.

After another 3 minutes, she left the room and Rodney sighed, sacking on the bed together tired. Dennis crawled away from under the bed and stared at his beloved shocked. Peter came also out and shook his head.

Despite feeling tired after the test Rodney still stood up and grabbed Dennis. He spun himself around and forced his beloved underneath him.

"Rodney how could-" Dennis was about to protest.

"Just... shut up and I'll explain in a bit," Rodney said. "But I want you now."

Dennis blinked as Rodney planted a hot and very deep passionate kiss upon his partner. The kiss grew deeper and deeper shaking Dennis to the core.

After kissing each other passionately for 20 minutes he was out of breath and let his partner go. Dennis blushed as they both sat next to each other. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother Dennis, you two are really nuts for each other," Peter said.

Rodney smiled, "Sorry Peter. I just love Dennis too much to let him ever go. And with all the confusing hormones pumping through my veins I just can't help myself."

"Now explain, what was that about with the woman?" Dennis asked, "And what did she do to you?"

"They are testing my bum if I can give birth to our baby naturally love," Rodney explained.

Dennis pulled back and blushed madly, Rodney rolled his eyes, snatched his partner again and planted a deeper kiss than before.

"Don't worry my love. I am in no way interested in any of them at all." Rodney said and continued hugging Dennis to his chest.

Dennis burned even redder.

"Please don't act it out with him whiles I am here. May I go again if you want to do the action?" Peter asked burning redder and redder.

Rodney smiled, "Sorry Peter. I am still and always will be in love with Dennis. He's the best husband I could ever find."

Now that snapped Peter back confused, "Husband? I thought Dennis said he wanted nothing to do with you, Rodney?"

Dennis rolled his eyes, "That may be true... but threw these past few months my feelings for Rodney haven't destroyed themselves like I'd hoped, in fact, they have only grown stronger. I can't and don't want to let him go."

"And neither do I. Why do you think I texted Dennis and asked him to set our wedding up once I'm let out again?" Rodney said.

"Ah, that explains the oddly created wedding invitations he's made and shared around the OWCA," Peter said nodding his head.

"Exactly." Dennis and Rodney said together.

"So love, how long until the baby is born?" Dennis asked.

"4 months left," Rodney explained smiling. "And then the kid will be here."

Dennis beamed. Just 4 months and they can be a family... for a short while. Dennis then pulled his phone batteries out and fixed his partners phone, as he was sure his lover has signal down here he handed the phone back.

"Come, Peter, we have to be back at work, see you soon darling." Dennis smiled and hugged Rodney.

"We will be waiting, darling." Rodney smiled.

After one last kiss, Dennis and Peter left the cell again. Peter nodded his head, now he understands why Dennis was acting so strangely these past few months.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Nothing more to think about. The Next chapter is for Pinky X Piranha. And Perry X Heinz."


	15. Chapter 15 The mending soul

Chapter 15 The mending soul

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And for Piranha's and Pinky's birthdates I've picked the shows air dates which for Piranha is: 'Great Balls of water' aired on the: 7th June 2013 and Pinky's is: 'To the Center of Candace' aired on the: Toon Disney Premier: April 18th 2008. But I'm sticking them in the 1900's. And I'm beaming, because Gemini (Dr Piranha's star sign) and Aries (Pinky's star sign) get along well. So it fits to my tale. Happy."

* * *

Back with Pinky.

Pinky was sitting in his hospital bed excited about seeing Dr Piranha again. He did promise him some adventure of some sort, but what that adventure is? He has no idea.

As it struck 1 PM in the afternoon Pinky's door opened again and Dr Piranha walked in, driving a wheelchair in front of himself.

"Ready for your surprise Pinky?" Dr Piranha asked smiling at him.

Pinky nodded, he carefully got up and sat in the chair. Dr Piranha handed him a plastic bag and Pinky poked his head into it.

What he pulled out,... made Pinky's cheeks heat up.

"A pair of swimming underpants?" He asked staring at the baby blue underwear confused.

"Yup, you and I are going swimming Pinky. Now that you can walk better I decided why not?" Dr Piranha suggested. "And don't worry about the swimming pool. Its in the only Gay swimming center in all of Danville."

Pinky blinked and his cheeks heated up, "Y... you are gay Dr Piranah? I would have never guessed."

Dr Piranha's own face heated up, "Yup... I've had... at least 3 gay relationships with various men... and my last one was several years ago. A real beauty, very talented and I loved him with all my heart... but... but he never picked up that I was crushing on him at all. We did go out and worked together as a couple, but... I don't know what I have done wrong, but my partner left me with a broken heart. He screamed at me and never wants to see me again."

"Who?" Pinky asked confused.

Dr Piranha gave it some thought and then nodded his head, "Do you know some one called Mr Anderson?"

Pinky blinked, "You mean Dennis?"

"Yes, him... he used to be my best friend and partner, until... I did something really stupid and lost him." Dr Piranha explained and hung his head.

Dr Piranha shook more and more as all the memories of Dennis came shooting back. Pinky walked up to his doctor and hugged him.

"Whatever you and Dennis have done in the past sir. I won't hold it against you. You are now a successful doctor Fluffels. You are helping and fixing people back together with all the love and care you have got in your heart. Fluffels... I... I won't walk away from you like the others. I want to stay with you." Pinky said feeling his face heat up.

Fluffels blinked, "W... what?"

"Dr Fluffels Piranha,... I... I love you." Pinky explained as his face heated up. "Whenever I am lying hurt on the ground, you've walked up to me and helped me back up on my feet. Whenever the day is as gray and boring as the autumn days, you come in and brighten my day. You are fixing me back up better and stronger Fluffels."

Dr Piranha sighed, "Pinky, that's my job as a doctor. I have to take care of every hurt person. May it be physically or, like in your case, mentally."

Pinky smiled and turned bright red, "Well... it's working. Thank you Fluffels."

Dr Piranha sighed. "Well, I have to go now. See you in a bit Pinky."

Dr Piranha left, shaking his head. Pinky smiled and sighed at the beautiful man.

* * *

Back with Piranha

Dr Piranha walked downstairs back to his prison cell. There he entered the cell again and found his prisoner fast asleep now.

He scanned over the swelling stomack. The little baby was growing very well, just like Piranha has hoped for. But...

Dr Piranha blinked shocked, he picked his file about the baby up and checked over who's seeded he used to create this baby. It was of a man with brown hair and brown eyes... but...

He made the image stronger and growled under his breath, the baby was showing fine white hair and not too little of it.

"Dennis... not again." Dr Piranha sighed. "Oh well..."

He left the unconscious man again and locked the room once more. He walked upstairs to his office and sat down, shaking his head.

"Mr Anderson, you will pay for failing my mission." Dr Piranha growled.

He gripped his trousers and leaned back in his chair. Well, now his plan is really cooking with oil.

* * *

Back at the OWCA

Perry and Heinz were called by Dennis to have a discussion about the adoption of his daughter and husband. They were all sitting in Dennis's office where Dennis has set up a picture frame of Dr Rodney von Rodenstein, himself and the first ultra sound image his partner has sent threw to him.

And Dennis's lawyer, a man called: Mr Turnbull was also present with the documents to make the adoption legal and functional.

"So, let's see the people present, Mr and Mr Doofenshmirts." Mr Turnbull asked.

"Here," Perry and Heinz said.

"You two are to adopt: Mr von Rodenstein and Miss Rodenstein the child of Dennis Anderson and Rodney von Rodenstein as well as take care of the 'mother' of the child until Mr Anderson is released from his 10-year jail sentence. Is this correct?" Mr Turnbull asked.

Dennis nodded his head, "That is correct Mr Turnbull."

"Dennis Anderson, do you agree to this adoption? And once you are released again you are to carry your own responsibilities as well as that of your family?" Mr Turnbull asked.

Dennis stood up and placed a hand over his heart and raised his other hand, "I solemnly swear that once my 10 years in jail are up I will carry the full responsibilities of Mr Rodenstein and Miss Anderson as long as I shall live."

Mr Turnbull nodded his head, the papers are all signed and legally.

"That is very good. Ok, the foster is now legally and acceptable. Thak you everyone for agreeing to it." Mr Turnbull said.

Mr Turnbull then copied the legal documents 4 times, Dennis received the original, Perry and Heinz received one copy of it, the lawyer took another and Dennis placed in Rodney's file the 4th copies.

As Mr Turnbull left again Dennis smiled and shook the hands of his two new colleges.

"Thank you, Perry and Heinz. I hope everything will work out for you all." Dennis smiled.

Heinz and Perry nodded their heads, before the 3 resumed with their work at the OWCA, like every working day. And at the end of the day, the 3 friends went out to dinner together.

* * *

Back with Pinky

Pinky waited and after reading threw a few new books he got from friends and family Dr Piranha came again with a pair of swimming trunks and a wheelchair. Pinky grabbed his walking stick and sat in the chair for him. Dr Piranha smiled as he helped Pinky back up and walked with him out of the hospital.

He was heading for the swimming center of the South Shore Hospital Centre. As the name Shore implied, there was a beach near the hospital itself. (This is my fantasy hospital, so it works)

As Piranha reached the beach he and Pinky both changed into their swimming costumes before Piranha placed all of the clothes into the wheelchair and held Pinky's hand to walk along the beach.

The sun was still midway high and the sea side was beautiful. Clearly privately owned because there wasn't a single sea shell anywhere, the beach was clean from top to bottom and beautiful.

"Wow... Piranha, this is beautiful." Pinky smiled.

Dr Piranha blushed a bit, "Its cool that you call me that Pinky... but... um..."

Pinky blinked and faced the doctor, Piranha combed threw his orange hair and sat down on the beach. Pinky sat next to him and took the doctor in his arms. Smiling all the way.

Piranha blinked and looked at the smiling Pinky. "You ok?"

Pinky breath the sea side threw his mouth and nose before picking his head back up and facing the doctor. Smiling at him.

"I've never felt better Piranha. You have hardly a clue how good I feel at this moment. Going to the beach was a perfect idea... its quiet, the sea is lapping at the beach... and its just a beautiful sight... but Piranha... why are you doing all these wonderful things with me?" Pinky asked facing him.

Piranha rubbed against the back of his head and a blush coloured it, "W... well Pinky. That one time where you kissed me... I... I have actually never forgotten that kiss... it... it felt like something I haven't felt before in 15 years time. I... I think I like you as more then just a normal patient Pinky... I... I love you."

Pinky blinked, "I love you too... how old are you actually? I assumed, 25 or such."

"25? No Pinky... I... I'm actually 32 years old." Dr Piranha explained blushing.

Pinky smiled, "Its ok, I'm 31 years old myself. My birthdate is the 18th of April 1986. And you?"

"My birthdate is on the 7th June 1985. Its cool to know... um, may I write your birth date down Pinky?" Dr Piranha asked blushing a bit.

Pinky nodded, he pulled his own phone out and the two 'friends' added each other on social media, gave to one another their phone numbers and written their birthdates down as well.

"Um... Fluffels... does this mean... um that we are... um..." Pinky tried to speak it out, but his face was just getting warmer and warmer, he shook his head before breathing threw his nose again, "Does this mean we are in a relationship now?"

Dr Fluffels Piranha smiled and nodded his head, blushing, "If... if you wish Pinky. I wouldn't mind... I... I do care about you a lot... I think even more then I ever have in my entire life over anyone before hand."

Pinky beamed and hugged his 'new friend' to himself. Dr Piranha blushed and hugged Pinky back. He couldn't deny it, Pinky has managed to heal his bleeding and breaking the heart.

Just as the two were enjoying a bit of cuddling, Piranha's alarm went off. He sighed and checked on the call out.

"Sorry Pinky, but I am needed in the emergency room now. See you soon again." Piranha sighed.

Pinky just smiled, "Go save the humans hero."

Piranha nodded his head and left the bedroom. Pinky beamed and began practising his walking again.

"I might as well walk around the hospital and see what else I can find." Pinky smiled.

* * *

Pinky left his bedroom and walked down the hallways. He came across operating rooms, waiting rooms, a bar, built-in relaxing room, swimming pool center and even a birthing room.

But one room he noticed at the very bottom of the hospital. It was under a dead lock and didn't seem to be able to be opened...

Pinky also noted that there was a strange white light shining threw the room, using his detective skills Pinky managed to open the secret room and enter it.

Pinky found a secret hospital room, with a bed, cupboards, films and... an attached bathroom with its doors closed.

"Hello? Is there some one in here?" Pinky called out.

A short while later the bathroom door opened and Pinky blinked shocked.

"Rodney von Rodenstein?" He asked surprised.

Rodney blinked as he stared at Pinky, wearing the same hospital gown as he was wearing.

"P... Pinky Chicock if I'm not mistaking..." He said shocked.

"What are you doing here?" The two asked at the same time.

Pinky decided to answer it, "Well... I am currently in therapy because of my nervous break down... and you?... um sorry for pointing it out, but you've gained at least 50 pounds since the last time we meet."

Rodney blinked and stared at his swelling stomack, he blushed and shook his head, before walking back to his bed.

"Pinky, I haven't gained weight... I... I'm pregnant." Rodney explained turning pink.

Pinky raised a confused eye brow, "Pregnant? Rodney, you are 100% male, how can you get pregnant?"

"Threw some odd medication that my doctor has prescribed me. And... And from another mans seeds. As far as I know. I am currently in the 4th or 5th month of the pregnancy." Rodney explained blushing.

Pinky blinked, "Explain please."

So Rodney did, he told him about being together with Dennis, the terrible break up driving him half mad, then the discovery of the box, his kidnap, that he learned who Piranha really was, Piranha's plan to use him as a test rat, Dennis's sex seeds that helped create his baby, and how Dr Piranha was taking care of him down here.

"I see... so, how are you feeling? Not now, but about the entire ordeal." Pinky asked concerned.

Rodney sighed as he whipped tears, "Tired out at the moment. I'm being taken very well care for myself, whatever I wish to eat Dr Piranha brings me. I've watched more films in the past few months then I could ever see in the Cinema,... but the best of it all Pinky, is Dennis. His promise to take me back has mended my breaking and bleeding heart. And he has even organised legal adoption papers with Perry and Heinz. That proves to me that Dennis really does love me and wants to be with me."

Pinky smiled a bit, "Well I can see he makes you happy... I only wish... I could have some one to take care of me..."

"What do you mean Pinky? You have Dr Fluffels Piranha." Rodney smiled.

Pinky blinked, "What?... what me and Fluffels?... I... I."

Rodney smiled and chuckled, "I can see you care for him a lot. And he takes very good care of you too. Did he kiss you yet?"

Pinky's face continued to heat up, Rodney shook in his bed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh my, my, my. Mr Chicock, go for it. Maybe he can fall in love with you too?" Rodney suggested chuckling.

Pinky blushed, "We'll see."

Pinky then left the cell, still red in the face. Rodney smiled and leaned back in his bed beaming. Rodney was going to relax and put a film on. He chose: Oliver.

"This is the life." Rodney smiled as he watched the film.

But after the film finished his eyes widened in shock. "Oh... oh no, how could I have been so stupid. Rodney you idiot... crap I need Dennis's help now!"

Rodney grabbed his mobile phone and quickly dialled his boyfriend's phone number.

* * *

With Dennis

Dennis Anderson left the restaurant and headed back home. There he sat on his couch and was about to watch a film as he saw his mobile phone ring with the number of his lover.

"Rodney, dear is everything ok?" He asked confused as he picked it up.

" _Sorry to phone you up at this late hour Dennis, but I need your help, my love," Rodney spoke._

Dennis almost jumped out of his chair, "Is the baby coming? Or has something happened to her or you?"

" _Calm down Dennis, no Iris is still inside of me. I am not due for a few more days or weeks love. No it is about my first child. You know I was married before meeting you to some one else before the divorce. And me and my ex-wife 'who-shall-not-be-named' have had a son together called Orville von Rodenstein. Dennis whiles I am sitting in jail I want you to look out for Orville, please." Rodney explained._

"Ok, and you were supposed to pick him up this afternoon dear?" Dennis asked.

" _That is correct love. You will find him at the University where he is studying Chemistry, mathematics, physics and other things for life. Thanks love." Rodney said._

Dennis sighed, "See you soon."

Dennis hung the phone up and smiled to himself. 'Well... I can learn and be a good father threw my lover's son. Oh this will be a fun afternoon.'

* * *

As Dennis finished his job he travelled as promised to the University and looked at all the students coming out of the building.

After a while, he spotted a young man, hardly any hair, only a little streak of orange hair, wearing glasses, and had a lab coat over his clothes and carrying a backpack.

Dennis walked up to him and stretched his hand out, "Orville von Rodenstein?" He asked.

Orville blinked staring at the white-haired man, "Um... yes that is my name. Who are you? And where is my father? Dr Rodney von Rodenstein?"

"Well,... I'm a good friend of your fathers. You father is currently... bussy with something, so he asked me to pick you up and spend some time with you. Come along and I'll get you home." Dennis smiled.

Orville blinked even more confused, Dennis took his 'step-sons' backpack and took him to his car, before driving him to Rodney's home.

Once there he opened the door and allowed him to enter his fathers home. Orville blinked even more confused as he could smell paint from one room and see a bit of re-decorating things.

"Set your backpack down and work on your homework Orville, I'll get lunch started. Any wishes?" Dennis asked smiling at him.

Orville raised a confused eye brow, "Um... a hamburger with some chips and coke to drink."

"Ok, see you in a bit. I'll call you down once lunch is ready." Dennis smiled, patted Orville on the head before heading downstairs to make lunch.

Orville blinked as he looked back after Dennis, 'What?'

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen Dennis set out to make his 'step-son' the lunch he ordered. He cooked the beef, got the patties, some tomato sauce, cut potatoes up and fried them in oil.

'I can use Orville a bit like a test kid. To see if I can be a good father. And his wishes are my commands. Mmmmmh, that kid sure has a good idea on what is a good meal.' Dennis thought as he turned the patties over.

After about 20 minuets dinner was finished and Orville walked downstairs. He blinked as he saw Dennis has set the table and placed his ordered dinner out.

"Enjoy Orville." Dennis smiled and dug into his own meal.

Orville blinked, sat down and ate his dinner as well. As the two were enjoying the meal Orville looked around the room a bit confused. His ears couldn't pick up any explosions from his father's lab, in fact apart from his and Dennis's eating noises there was no sound what so ever.

As the two were done Orville wanted it sorting out, "Dennis... w... where is my father at this moment?"

"Your father is... um..." Dennis said turning a bit red, "He's... um... he's in the hospital, Orville."

Orville jumped out of his chair, "THE HOSPITAL? Why is my dad in the hospital? For how long? What's wrong with him?"

Dennis grabbed Orville's hands to calm the lad down, "Orville calm down... um. I'll explain."

And Dennis did, he told him about his friends, his time with Rodney and what was wrong with his lover at the moment.

"So... my father is pregnant with you, threw your ex-boyfriends experiment in impregnating males?" Orville asked seeing if he got that down right.

Dennis nodded his head, "Would you like to see your father, however: A) don't be shocked when you see him and B) Don't tell anyone you know where he is. I'm sure Rodney will be glad to see you again."

Orville nodded his head, "Yes please."

Dennis nodded his head, he and the lad finished their meals and Dennis drove with Orville back down to the South Shore Hospital Centre.

* * *

After the drive down Orville was about to walk up to the receptionist to ask in which room his father was being held, as Dennis pulled him back from it.

"No Orville, don't ask, I know where he is. Follow me, lad." Dennis said.

"What?" Orville asked confused.

Dennis handed Orville a doctors cloak and the two blended in and headed down countless steps. Orville shook his head as they reached the very bottom of the hospital, which looked like countless larder rooms, full of foods, hospital equipment and so on.

Orville looked around confused, "My dad is down here?"

"This way," Dennis said walking along the hallway.

As the two came to a closed door Dennis placed his finger to his lips, he listened at the door and only heard some TV show running. No voices, so Dr Piranha wasn't with Rodney at the moment.

"In here Orville," Dennis said, "Just... don't scream."

Orville blinked as Dennis lead him inside. As he laid eyes on his father Orville's eyes widened themselves shocked.

"Father? W... what happened?" Orville asked as he raced to his father's bedside. "Dennis... why is he fat?"

Rodney smiled and hugged his son first, "Thank you, Dennis, for bringing him here. Nice to see you, Orville... ah, don't worry this isn't all fat... I... I'm just pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Orville asked confused, "What have you done now dad?"

"I haven't done anything Orville... well not quite. Well at the beginning me and Dennis were dating for a few months and we liked each other. Holding the LOVEMUFFIN code we committed a few crimes before being locked up for a few years. After our releases Dennis then left me and I was confused why. So at home I searched for an answer, and found instead a box he left behind in the flat. I opened it and only about half an hour later a man came to the flat. He saw me there and took me prisoner before locking me up down here in the cellar. And using some odd medicine he has been feeding me for 2 months I ended up pregnant." Rodney simply explained.

Orville blinked again. "Oh I see... so what are you expecting? A little boy or girl?"

"You Orville are getting a baby sister. And her name will be Iris once she's born. Is that ok son?" Rodney asked worriedly.

"I'm getting a baby sister... ok. And thank you, Dennis, I have hardly ever known my father for smiling this long. I promise you, dad, I will help you with our family." Orville said smiling.

Rodney hugged his son and nodded his head, Dennis and Orville then left and Dennis drove him back home.

* * *

Back at home Dennis and Orville changed clothes and headed for bed. It has been a long day.

Dennis sat downstairs on his couch and read a book quietly. Orville has pulled himself upstairs and sat in his bedroom thinking about his father and soon to be baby sister Iris.

"Dennis." Orville called downstairs after his 'step-father'.

Dennis walked upstairs, "Yes Orville?"

"Has Iris... my baby sister got her own bedroom finished?" Orville asked.

Dennis just nodded his head and walked back downstairs. Orville checked next to his bedroom and indeed saw his baby sisters room decorated.

He walked up to the white crib and looked into it, smiling. 'She's going to love it here.'

He looked at her stuffed animals, baby books to read, a soft blanket to crawl on, a lovely mobile above the crib and plenty of clothes and diapers for her to wear, as well as baby formula. Everything was ready for the new arrival to come. Orville smiled, he couldn't wait to see his baby sister... well half-sister, but still family.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I... I think I have more or less everything wrapped up... or do you guys want to see something else happen in this story? Review please to show me your enjoyment of this tale."


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting the personal hero

Chapter 16 Meeting the personal hero

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I just had an idea that involves Perry and Heinz, after reading Cameras 1 again something struck me. Its going to be cute. Oh, and if you are wondering about the woman that Dr Piranha is talking about, read than chapter: 9 of Cameras 1 by BlackBlizzard. That's her."

* * *

After another good nights rest Pinky woke up the following morning to find Dr Fluffles Piranha standing opposite of his bed.

He had another checkup with him, before getting him dressed back in some new everyday clothes. That is to say, Pinky is wearing a ligth purple shirt, a red coat and some gray trousers with his trainers.

Dr Piranha had a idea that he wanted to go out with Pinky... not as a patient or doctor, but just to build upon Pinky's social skills.

After all he knew from Pinky that his 'ex-lover' Peter Pandernick had hurt him, and Pinky was even a bit scared over interacting with the other patients unless he was forced. So Piranha decided to just have a walk in the park with him.

The two left the hospital after Piranha changed his clothes also. Now he was wearing some faded blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a blue coat over it and his old trainers. But still kept his red hair combed back.

As Pinky and Piranha were outside of the hospital they walked further and further away from it. Smiling as they strolled through Danville.

But then Pinky stopped abruptly and looked at Dr Piranha.

"Um... Piranha... why are we going for a walk today? Don't you have other patients to look after?" Pinky asked worryingly.

Dr Piranha smiled, "Well... no Pinky. So far... apart from you I only have one more in my category. But he's doing very well so far. As long as he stays in bed and doesn't walk around."

Pinky blinked, "Who?"

"Um..." Dr Piranah thought. 'I don't want to lose Pinky's trust. I know if Pinky loses touch with true friends again then he will die of a broken heart... but if I lie and Pinky finds out the truth... I'd better start organising my funeral.'

"Well Pinky,... Its just a patient with..." He began to think. 'Pregnancy from Dennis and locked in my cell.' "A infection of his tonsilles. They have been taken out just yesterday and now he has to rest in bed, whiles keeping his medication under controle."

"Oh ok... I just thought... never mind." Pinky smiled. 'I think he is refering to Dr Rodney von Rodenstein, and his pregnancy. But just play along for now.'

Dr Piranha nodded his head and the two walked outside. Dr Piranha lead him to the back part of the hospital and up a few path ways.

Pinky was surrprised as they looked around what the Hospital also had to offer. There was a beautiful garden with fruit and vegetables growing. Various lovely brown benches were some other patience, old and young, were sitting on and enjoying the lovely sunshine.

But Piranha didn't stop Pinky there. He lead him further up the garden and to a part which seemed to be a bit secret and secluded.

As they walked threw a stony archway Pinky smiled. There were some old ruines to look at, with wild herbs growing around the place and it smelt lovely.

And just further up was a old stoned bench set up. Dr Piranha pulled from under his coat a blanket and placed that on the stoned bench. As both men sat down, Piranha knew a therapy way to help Pinky grow more confident in himself.

"Pinky, I have a challenge for you. Look out towards the hospital around the area. And pick something to describe, however don't describe it to me what you see, but link that point to a memory you have and tell me what happened in that memory." Dr Piranha said.

Pinky blinked, "Um... ok, let's see..."

Pinky scanned around the area, there was the Hospital, the beach where they went and saw the sunset, the wild flowers growing... wait flowers?

Pinky blinked and almost shook again, "I... I think I have something Fluffels..."

"What are we looking at, and what memory can you tell me about that object?" Dr Piranha asked.

Pinky pointed to the wild flowers growing in the stoned building, he shook again as tears began to gather in his eyes.

"W... w... well Dr Piranha... as I was about 4 years old... m... my parents divorced themselves and my father moved to a completely different country. I never saw him again. My mother was a mess after the divorce and began halucinating as well as neglecting me... As I turned 18 years old I found my job and place at the OWCA and began working there for them, to pay my bills. And... as... as I was 20 I meet my first love interest called Perry Flynn Fletcher. He was very kind and became my best friend in a matter of months... I gave him some flower bouquets to show my devotions, but he told me that he wasn't interested in forming a relationship with me. He agreed to be a good friend, but when it came to love he was scared. A few months later Peter Pandernick came to the OWCA and he also became a good friend. And a few times he bought me flowers to show his devotions. I was thrilled that I had some one willing to spend their lives with me. So we both went out. Kissed, had sex and so on for a few months... b... but then all that changed. That god dam Dennis Anderson came to the OWCA and my lover was starting to distance himself from me, despite us both being engaged to each other. I questioned him and caught him that he wasn't really interested in me. I think Dennis might have won his emotions over, despite Dennis telling me he had no interest in him, but I couldn't trust myself any more." Pinky explained.

Dr Piranha could hardly say how he was feeling, just knowing that Pinky went through so much hardship, for such a kind man was a very bitter pill to swallow. Quickly Dr Piranha grabbed Pinky and embraced him and stroked over his back and hair.

Pinky shook and hugged Piranha back again. He smiled and pulled back before facing his doctor with tears falling from his eyes.

"But I'm also thanking the gods for sending me threw so many trials and errors." Pinky smiled.

Dr Piranha blinked, "Hu? Why? Your life sounds like a bad nightmare."

"True." Pinky agreed, "But had I not had the fit attack, had I not fallen ill and need re-constructing myself, I would have never meet you Fluffels. You are like a god among men, walking the earth to keep everyone sain. And... like I said Piranha I love you very much. You are healing me so well that I... I wish I could actually be with you, propperly."

Dr Piranha turned bright red. 'Oh my god. What have I done? This will never work, not with me on a revenge trip against Dennis. Pinky doesn't even know the real me behind my 'angelic' mask. But... I can't deny it myself, I have grown very fond of Pinky myself.'

"Have you got a boyfriend or girlfriend Piranha?" Pinky asked smiling.

Dr Piranha sighed, "No Pinky. At this time and age, I am not together with anyone."

Pinky's face was glowing happier. He hugged his doctor again before looking deep into his bright red eyes, Dr Piranha blushed as he felt his heart speeding up, he could tell what Pinky was referring to.

'Just go for it.' Dr Piranha told himself. 'You might want to harm Dennis Anderson with his 'partner' Rodney, but that doesn't mean you can't have an actual relationship with some one. And Pinky is the best opinion for it.'

'Maybe I... I could be his boyfriend? He is very helpful for the people in need ad I think I am in love with him too.' Pinky thought smiling.

Pinky then sighed, and closed his eyes, remaining in a stand still. Dr Piranah smiled and nodded his head, agreeing with his heart. The doctor walked even closer to Pinky and kissed him on his lips.

First soft and suttle, and then the two added more and more passion. Tong, teeth, their lips and mouths, just turning this into the most lovable kisses ever. After 5 minuets they stopped and smiled at each other.

'Hubba, hubba, hubby he is cute.' Pinky thought.

Dr Piranha nodded his head, "Pinky... I... I can't deny it either... I think you've managed to make me fall in love with you. You are also carring, you are very strong and with the right help you fight to get back up again. And you are beautiful, not just with your looks, but your inner beauty is shinging brighter and brighter... w... would you do me the honour and be my boyfriend? I... I don't want to leave you."

Pinky smiled feeling tears fall, "Yes Piranha. I love you too... oh shouldn't we be making our way back to the hospital? I'm sure you still need to check on that other patient."

"True, ok." Dr Piranha smiled.

Dr Piranha helped Pinky up and walked with him back indoors, back up the stairs and back to Pinky's bedroom. There he tucked Pinky back in and then kissed him again.

Pinky snuggled back into bed and fell asleep promptly. Dr Piranha watched his new boyfriend and smiled softly.

But as he left the room and walked down the stairs to see his other patient, suddenly something on his insides was hurting him a lot.

'Piranha you know Pinky was only having these attacks because he was lied to, hurt and lost friends left right and centre. You are lying to him, and once Pinky finds the truth out it will rip him and kill him for good. Do you still want to go threw with this pregnancy test with Dr Rodney?' His mind asked worriedly.

Dr Piranha came to Rodney's bedroom door and faced it, just remembering that this bloke was Dennis's husband and that Dennis overpowered his own medication in how the child was created made Dr Piranha see red.

'Yes, Dennis will pay and the quickest way to get to him is threw his husband Rodney von Rodenstein. Even if Pinky finds my true self out, I won't stop until Dennis is beaten at his own games.' Dr Piranha thought mad.

Dr Piranha smirked knowing it was now only a few weeks away until Dennis will be at his feet in pain and misery.

* * *

With Perry and Heinz

Perry and Heinz were at this moment walking threw Danville and reached a key fixing shop. They had Dennis's spare key to his home he shares with Rodney, but Heinz and Perry wanted to make sure they had extra keys incase one gets lost over the course of 15 years or such.

Once in there the key mechanic took the key and made 2 replicas of it. Then the two picked their new keys up and walked back threw Danville to a second hand shop. There Heinz bought for himself a small white rabbits key ring and Perry bought a rabbits foot and that was also attached ot the key. So they could remember that this was the key to Dennis's home.

After that was done they meet up with Dennis again at a coffee shop. Heinz handed the original key back and Dennis pocket it in thanking them for the replicas.

Then Dennis took Heinz's satnav out, programed his homes address and added it to favourites so they could simply drive down to check on Rodney and Iris.

After that was secured the 3 'friends' had dinner together in the restaurant.

Perry and Heinz smiled at each other and looked at one another with a deep passion in their eyes. Dennis chuckled, but ignored their google eyeing of one another. Also a lot of the females at the restaurant and even the staff members were eyeing the white hair and blue-eyed beauty. But Dennis just flat out avoided the stares he was getting and ignoring all the flirting attempts on his heart.

After they had their dinner, Perry had a question to Dennis which confused him, he too has noticed the staff trying to flirt with the white-haired man, but Dennis remained cold as ice.

"Dennis, why are you avoiding everyone who is trying to talk to you? Unless you want to talk to them yourself, like me and Heinz? Has something happened at home?" Perry asked.

Dennis sighed and shook his head, "No everything it working out alright... I'm just not, nor will I ever be interested in wanting to form a relationship with anyone anymore."

"Why not? Isn't your single life boring?" Heinz asked.

"Not quite Heinz," Dennis said shaking his head, "But... like I told Perry at the dancing ball. I'm head over heals in love with Rodney. And I don't wish to betray him anymore. I can feel he is hurt and confused enough without me driving the spear even deeper in his heart then I have already struck him with. I want to remain with him until death does us part..."

Perry and Heinz nodded their heads, sounds simple enough. They enjoyed their dinner before bidding to Dennis goodbye.

Perry and Heinz headed to their car and then home, whiles Dennis decided to walk a bit threw the park and look at the night sky.

* * *

The evening was dropping darker seeing as there was a new moon and clouds hanging in the sky, Dennis strolled threw the park and was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice some one spotting him.

"Well, well, well. My Spy network was right. Dennis Anderson, nice to see you again." Came a voice Dennis felt almost sick about it.

Dennis sighed and looked up, "Hi Dr Fluffles Piranha. How was your day?"

Fluffels pointed to a park bench where they weren't too far from, Dennis just shrugged his shoulders and the two 'ex-friends' sat down on it. Dennis noticed Fluffels was still wearing his Doctors uniform and his red hair was combed back sharply. Dr Piranha smirked at Dennis.

"It was alright. Checked on my patience, all are doing well. And Rodney is thriving with the pregnancy. So far nothing too bad has happened. Dennis." Fluffels explained in a voice that sounded like he wanted to kill Dennis.

But instead of being scared by that voice, Dennis just smirked as he looked at the mad doctor next to him.

"What's wrong Piranha? Did the baby not turn out like you hoped for?" He asked coldly.

Dr Piranha hissed and slapped Dennis across his face, Dennis's smile didn't fall, but he was still grinning, he knew he has stricken a nerve with this 'doctor'.

Dr Piranha sighed and rubbed over his face, "I did a check up on him. He is expecting a little girl, but the image showed an almost perfect female replica of you. His daughter is growing the same fine white hair like you have Dennis. So you managed to overpower my own medication for Rodney."

Dennis chuckled, "Well then be pleased anyway Fluffels, your medication is keeping the kid alive, Rodney is doing everything like you have asked him to do and the baby is alive and well. Am I right?"

"I can't deny it, Dennis. You are right, I am proud of him. Even if it comes from you. And are you feeling ready to be a father to him and your daughter?" Piranha asked him.

"Sure do. I have a home and money in my account to support him and the baby. And my two 'friends' Perry and Heinz will also be there to keep their eyes on them both." Dennis explained.

But Piranha blinked, "What? Why can't you look after your lover and daughter? Did something happen Dennis?"

Dennis nodded his head, "You could say that. I've committed almost a year ago a crime and didn't sit my time off. Directly on my first few days in prison, I escaped and fleed as fast as my feet could carry me. Then enjoyed my freedom for a while, until you showed up and threatened my lover. I argued with myself before returning and then had a discussion with my ex-boss. He agreed to help me free Rodney and then I will be sent to jail once my lover is safe. I don't care about my life anymore, but instead that of a man I first thought I could hate... but in fact I love him more then I have ever liked another person in my life before or after."

"Well, its good to know you are growing into your beauty and are starting to understand how to work a healthy relationship. As far as I know you in the 10 years Dennis you never stood up for anyone and only ran, ran, ran. I haven't even got a clue how many hearts you've managed to break during your life time but probably more then I know about." Dr Piranha pointed out.

"True, and I see you've changed over your 8-year absence of me. You stopped chasing people, you found a decent job, are making people happy instead of just throwing everyone under a buss with a bomb strapped to their chests, and you are also a lot calmer." Dennis smirked.

Dr Piranha blinked, "Calmer Dennis? What do you mean calmer?"

"Easy Fluffels, I'm standing opposite of you, instead of screaming at me, waving a dagger to stab me or have me shoot, we are having a decent conversation with each other, without you actually taking any advantages to having me harmed even more than I already am," Dennis explained.

"'sigh', your right Dennis. But I think I've already completed my revenge against you. I don't want to shatter you anymore then I've already managed." Dr Piranha pointed out.

Dennis nodded his head, "Thank's Piranha. If you excuse me I have to head back home. It's getting late and I'm tired. Have a good evening."

"You too Bunny. Have a good night. I have to head back home too. And don't worry, Rodney will be treated well." Piranha smiled.

Dennis nodded his head and he left. Piranha got up and walked back to his own home.

* * *

As Dr Piranha entered his home he sighed. There were the usual odd photos of all the friends he's made over the few years. His ex-room mate, a Miss Kirstin Willows, who moved out about 6 months ago was the newest addition to his photo wall.

Piranha walked into his bathroom and had a wash, he placed his new work clothes out and threw his old clothes into his washing hamper, before slipping into a pair of pj's and getting his dinner cooked.

As Piranha was stirring the paster under and warming up the sauce for his meal he felt almost like some one was hitting him against his back in pain. He held onto the kitchen surface and shook more and more.

As his pasta and sauce were done Piranha mixed them together and placed them in a bowl to eat.

He sat at his table and consumed his meal. Whiles still feeling quite sick. Once he had the last bite down he hung is head and let tears stream from his eyes.

'What have you ever accomplished successfully Fluffles? Every friend you've tried to make leaves you eventually because they don't like your quiet and boring life style. Just like Marie did about a year ago... no one ever wants to stay committed to you... no one loves you...' Piranha thought and shook in his body, 'For crying out loud Piranha, you are 32 years old and you are still not married. You have no true family and everyone ends up hating you. Why can't you just behave like a good young man and commit yourself to some one... but who?'

He scanned threw his mind all the people he knew and had a good connection to. But the only man ever coming to his mind was Pinky.

Again and again, he sees that beautiful pink haired man in front of him. Smiling at him when the day may be grey and cold. Every hug, communication, and interaction with the man-made Piranha feel like he was a teenager again dating some one for love.

'Pinky might be my saving soul... but I'd better be careful with him... he is still very unsure about himself...' Piranha thought as a smile spread across his face.

'I think I know what I will do with him tomorrow. I will show him that he is the one in my thoughts also.' Piranha smiled.

His face grew red, after cleaning his kitchen up he headed to bed and pulled his bed sheets over his head. And as he closed his eyes his dreams were all dancing with Pinky.

* * *

Dennis also reached his home. He entered it and gritted his teeth along the way.

'Well, I have reassurance that Rodney will be living threw his pregnancy and will have our baby. But I can't trust Dr Piranha. I can trust him about as far as I can throw him.' Dennis thought mad.

As Dennis was making his own meal, out of a healthy salad to eat and an earl grey tea to drink, did his thoughts strive back, to the day he was sitting in jail.

 _Flashback_

 _Dennis was sitting in his cell and gritting his teeth. He could hear an imprisoned inmate being beaten by the other men out of fury. It was revealed that that man has a gay relationship with one of the guards, and now he was being severely harmed by it._

 _Dennis was turning left and right in his bed trying to block the poor men screams out. None of the guards at this prison was even helping the poor fella._

 _As the man was left to his own and thrown against a brick wall one of the stronger men walked up to Dennis and glared at the white-haired beauty._

" _Hey, men. We have another gay dude here. What's your name and who is your lover?" He snapped._

 _Dennis gritted his teeth together, "I am not gay, and I never had interest in anyone in my life. Leave me alone if you value your life and bones all in one place."_

 _But the man gritted his teeth and swung a punch in Dennis's direction. Dennis caught his fist and bent it right over. He smirked at him._

" _That was a dumb move." Dennis snapped._

 _Using the weight against the man Dennis brought him to fall, before beating him just as black and blue as he did the other bloke. After the man screamed and pleaded for mercy did Dennis then kick him against his jewels and left him there in a bleeding heap._

" _I never had a gay relationship, nor am I interested in one." Dennis snapped back at him and left back to his cell._

 _Inside his cell, Dennis made sure he was left all alone. Using a pen and paper, Dennis wrote to his outside contact. He informed him about what the plan was, and that he had to be there and have his truck ready._

 _With the help of his outside contact, and a washing truck from the prison, Dennis made his escape. And as soon as Dennis was far enough away from the prison he raced himself to the airport, using a fake pass he flew away from America and towards Honolulu._

 _Until Dr Piranha tracked him down, sent him the warning and had him running back to America with his heart in his throat and his tail between his legs._

 _Out of the flash back_

As the thoughts strived towards Dr Piranha Dennis gritted his teeth again. He may have had a lot of gay relationship then time spent in jail, but the worst one of them all was definitely Dr Fluffels Piranha.

Dennis remembered that Fluffels was besotted with him. He followed that white-haired man on every continent he ever visited and sent him countless times flowers to show his deep devotion to him.

Dennis had to admit to himself, that once a very, very long time ago, he was head over heals in love with Piranha as well. That's why he stayed with him for 3 years as his boyfriend and they even introduced themselves to both families.

But had Piranha not had a vast interest in trying to drug him to get a baby out of the white-haired man, then Dennis might still be together with him to this date. But because of his drugging attempts and he was also almost raped by that man Dennis never forgave him for it.

Dennis also has his own enjoyments against Dr Piranha. That he can see straight threw that man, that he knows what Piranha's life long goal is and try to destroy it every time, made Dennis love this cat and mouse game with his ex-lover.

Dr Piranha would create an evil plan against him, and Dennis would throw a massive spanner into the works to stop him any way he could. And this spanner with Rodney was the biggest Dennis has ever waged against Dr Piranha.

Dennis leaned back in his dinning room chair and smirked. He picked a wine bottle up, cleaned his finished meal dish away and then left into his living room to watch a few movies, whiles getting drunk from the red wine.

Whiles watching a few movies Dennis focus was on his red wine glass, and he smirked as he brought his thought back to Piranha.

Knowing that he has now the courts agreed to have him arrested and imprisoned made Dennis smirk even more. And having a baby with his lover soon made him all the happier.

Oh yes, Dennis's revenge against Dr Piranha was going to be served up hot and cooking. And there was nothing Dr Piranha could do to stop him. He was going to go down with his ship, and there are no life boats to save that mad man.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Quite cute. And now that I have an idea for Peter Pandernick, who is getting the next chapter all to himself... I think this tale will get longer again. Reviews, please. Reviewers get digital chocolate cookies. Yummy."


	17. Chapter 17 Making a new friend

Chapter 17 Making a new friend

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And if you want to know how Ryan Wilson (my OC character) looks like, type into google: Raccoon and imagine that as a human."

* * *

More days went by. Peter was at this moment sitting at his desk and sighed looking at the old photos of his friends. He managed to get a somewhat stable relationship back up with Dennis, Heinz and Perry. But his spirit was still very much crushed that Pinky wanted nothing to do with him at all. For over a year that Pinky was sitting very sick in the hospital, Pinky not once texted, emailed or phoned him up ever since that one accidental call.

Peter didn't want to dare ring him back up and see if he may visit him again, because the man already looked so crushed and hurt. Peter was very much scared that if he showed now up at Pinky's hospital bed that the man would get a heart attack. So all Peter could do was let him go and break his own heart.

"Peter Pandernick, please come to Major Monogram's office. Peter Pandernick, please come to Major Monograms office." His intercom rang.

Peter sighed and got up from his desk. But Peter must admit to one thing. Ever since the break up he's been half starving himself down, he had placed himself on a strict diet of vegetable and noodle stu, salads of all sorts and only now just drinks water or tea. No alcohol or anything fancies anymore. He was trying to clean his mind and soul from his heartbreak. Plus he's lost at least 20 stones and looked now quite slim and handsome if you excuse his rugged long black growing hair.

Peter walked past the other OWCA members who all looked at him with worry. Perry and Heinz were both at the moment packing their bags to go on a mission to Germany Berlin and to fix something up down there.

Peter smiled a bit, at least those two still somewhat stuck by him. Even at his worst moments in time.

As Peter reached MM's office he knocked on the door and stood back.

"Come in Peter." Came MM's voice.

Peter sighed and entered the room, he removed his OWCA hat and looked at MM, "You called for me sir? What is it?"

MM sighed, "Sit down please and I'll explain in a bit. 'activated the intercom again' Carl can you please bring the trainee in?"

Peter blinked, "A trainee sir?"

A short while later the door was opened and Carl Karl pushed a young man into the room. This man has dark Gray hair combed just as sharply back at Peter had his hair every day. He has a black birthmark stretching over his eyes a bit like a mask. His clothes were a Gray jumper and a Gray pair of trousers with Gray trainers.

"Peter Pandernick, I want you to train Ryan Wilson, please. He has just been flown in from Rio de Janeiro to us and will work at this OWCA now." MM explained.

Ryan gave him a soft smile and stretched his hand out, "I'd be honoured to be trained by you, sir."

"Of course sir." Peter sighed and shook Ryan's hands. "Welcome to OWCA. The first lesson when facing your superior, stand straight, shoulders a bit back and stare him straight in the eye, that way he won't intimidate you, Ryan."

MM rolled his eyes, Ryan turned around on his heels, clicked his heels together and stood straight as an arrow facing MM before saluting him.

"Like this Mr? And sorry Major Monogram that I didn't know about that before. I'll try and remember it for future references." Ryan said and stood still as a statue.

Peter and Carl chuckled quietly at the trainees' odd attempt at doing everything alright.

MM rubbed his tired eyes, "Ok, you two are dismissed. For the rest of the day train together in the gym."

Peter and Ryan both saluted him, "Sir yes sir."

Peter then stood a bit at ease and faced Ryan again, "Lesson two: If your superior released you, head either straight back to your office or if he has given you a job walk to the room where the job has to be taken place and complete it. For us both it means we are heading to the gym. And half a turn, facing the door and with easy marching movements just walk at an easy and stable pace to the instructed location of your superior. And at ease."

Peter and Ryan walked out of the room in a military typestyle. MM rubbed over his head and Carl Karl handed him some head ace tablets.

"Why can't Peter just do a normal job without turning it into a life and death situation?" MM asked randomly.

Carl just shrugged his shoulders and began his work once more.

* * *

Peter and Ryan both walked through all of the OWCA. A few times Peter made him stop so he could explain a few parts of the OWCA to him. Where the break rooms were, where the toilets were, where his new office was going to be and where he could be found if Ryan wanted to talk with him.

As he reached with Ryan the guy they have basically walked all around OWCA and a bit of the outside perimeters of his new job.

Peter walked forward to the door and knocked on it.

"Next lesson Ryan, before entering the boys' locker room, make sure its empty. If no noise has come after half a minute you may enter it." Peter explained.

"Come in, it is all safe." However, came from the door.

Peter sighed and opened it. "Or like in our case today, it's not empty. Coming."

Peter and Ryan walked in together and Peter sighed. Ryan blinked as he stared at the teal-haired and blue-eyed man and another man with sharp brown hair and light brown eyes. Both with long noses, not quite like his small nose and Peters.

"Hi guys, this is Ryan Wilson, Ryan these are our Scientist specialist Heinz Doofenshmirtz and OWCA's top Agent Perry Flynn Doofenshmirtz. Both have been working at OWCA for a few years also." Peter explained. "Guys this is Ryan Wilson from Rio de Janeiro. He's just been transferred and I have to train him now."

Perry and Heinz smiled and waved to him. Ryan shook their hands and they all changed into their gym clothes.

Together the 4 entered the gym and Peter pulled Ryan back from the others.

"Perry and Heinz, what were your instructions to train here for?" Peter asked.

Perry blinked, "We just wanted to work on our extension training. You know speed and abilities as well as athleticism."

Peter nodded and set a few benches up splitting the room in half.

"Ok you train on one half of the room and me and Ryan will train on the other half," Peter explained.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "Sure I have no problem with it."

Perry and Heinz looked at each other and nodded their heads. All 3 got their training equipment out and Peter began setting for Ryan his hurdles up.

He set up: single rope swings to swing over a mote, a high ladder to climb over one side and back down the other, a crawling tunnel about 2 feet long, some weights to lift up and last an excessive bike.

"Ok Ryan, before we begin any training we have to warm ourselves up. For that, we will run on the outside edge of the gym for about 10 minutes to heat ourselves up. You will be racing against me." Peter explained.

"Ok Peter," Ryan said and the two set themselves up for the lap run.

Perry and Heinz halted their sparing practice and looked over to the two. They smiled and Heinz blew the whistle for them to begin.

Ryan thought to himself: 'With those short legs and a slight stubby stomach I will be easily able to beat him in a lap race.'

However Ryan was very surprised, Peter not only overtook him, but he was on his 12th lap whiles Ryan only just finished 10 of them.

After a while, they both stopped and Peter nodded his head, "Good job Ryan. You not only managed to hold a steady back, but 10 laps with no break in-between were very good."

"But you've beaten me, Peter. You did 12 laps non-stop." Ryan sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, I've been working and training at the OWCA far longer than you and can hold my own longer than you also. If you keep the training up every day then you will become better at your job as well. Ready to continue the next training?" Peter explained.

Ryan nodded his head, Peter set a gym mat up and instructed Ryan to step on it. Ryan did as he was asked, Peter then pulled from the top ceiling some long ropes down and set a massive mat underneath it.

"Next, climb up this rope right to the top of the ceiling, up there you will find a bell, ring that bell as an indication that you've reached the top and then climb back down again. Make sure to have a firm grip on the rope with both hands and feet. Ok?" Peter explained.

Ryan raised a confused eyebrow, "I don't think even you can do it? Can you show it to me please?"

Peter glared a bit, but he did as he was instructed, rope wrapped a bit around his hand Peter shot himself up the rope, rang the bell and then slid his way back down again. Ryan smiled that was a record, in under 4 minutes Peter finished the task and handed it back over to him.

Ryan looked one more time up, wrapped the rope around his hand and climbed it up carefully. Peter smiled and watched his 'training partner' shoot up the rope as by his instructions.

Whiles Ryan was dangling now at about 3 feet height, Perry and Heinz walked over to the edge.

"Peter, that was mean sending the poor trainee up like that. He has only just started today." Perry said looking at the scared man.

Peter suddenly sighed, "Oh I forgot something. (holding his hands to his mouth.) RYAN MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LOOK DOWN, OTHERWISE, YOU WILL GET SICK!"

"OK PETER! I WON'T HOW FAR HAVE I STILL GOT TO GO?" Ryan called down.

"YOU ARE ABOUT 3/4th OF THE WAY, DON'T GIVE UP!" Peter called back up again.

Ryan sighed, and with all his strength he managed the last bit and rang the bell. Before climbing carefully back down.

Peter nodded his head as the trainee was back at his side, a bit scared up, but still breathing.

"Good job Ryan." Perry smiled.

Heinz nodded his head, "Are you planning on becoming a field Agent like Peter?"

"Sure am... how was that Peter?" Ryan asked facing the man.

Peter just nodded his head and noted it down on a piece of paper. "Quite good."

Ryan sighed, "Ok. What now?"

Peter checked what time it was now, almost reaching 1 PM.

"Well, we can get changed and then get some lunch. And after Lunch Ryan, we have to go to the computer room to see your computer skills." Peter explained.

His trainee nodded his head and the 4 left the gym, got showered and changed before heading to the lunch room.

* * *

Inside the lunchroom, everyone got what they wanted to eat. Ryan looked a little unsure where he should be sitting.

So he just followed Peter who was seated all alone at one of the tables at the back. A lot of Agents Ryan noticed avoided him like the black death. But why? He is a fine man.

"Peter... can I ask you a personal question please?" Ryan asked facing the man.

Peter nodded his head, "If I may ask one to you as well."

Ryan nodded his head, "Ok you first Peter."

"That black mark over your face, stretching threw both eyes and just about stopping at the tip of your nose, is that a birthmark?" Peter asked, "Or should I better take you to the doctors and have it removed?"

Ryan touched his face where the black unappealing mark was and sighed, "No I don't need the doctors Peter. Don't worry; its no disease or infection. It's just a massive black birthmark I received as I was born. My parent thought after I came out I would grow out of it in time. But the black markings around my eyes and nose have never left but only grown darker. But I'm used to it now and I quite like it. It makes me unique."

Peter smiled a bit and nodded his head, "It sure does. It makes you one of a kind. Ok, you can ask now a question."

"Well, Peter... um... what happened here at the OWCA for everyone to be avoiding you? I noticed a few Agents glaring over at us." Ryan asked.

"Well, it's quite a long story," Peter said. "But I'll explain."

Peter began telling Ryan about how he began a loving relationship with Pinky. How he was actually engaged to the man an wanted to marry him, but then Dennis arrived, his and Pinky's break up to save Pink's mind, and how everyone found out Pinky to be ill because of him.

"I'm sorry Peter," Ryan said hanging his head a bit. "It's not fair, you didn't mean to hurt Pinky."

Peter nodded his head, "The worst thing is I can't even visit him anymore. I haven't seen him in almost over a year now. And... I miss him a bit."

"But you are only doing it so he can be cured of all the pain in the past, right? So you are doing something to help him get better." Ryan pointed out.

Peter nodded his head, just then he received a text message from MM that he had to go on a mission. Peter excused himself and had to leave the OWCA for a few hours.

Ryan smiled and walked to the OWCA gym. There he practices some martial arts tricks, and how to get out of various traps.

* * *

As the evening came Ryan has got to know the rest of the OWCA and how everyone stood around each other. He became good friends with Heinz, Perry, Dennis and many others. But the man Ryan felt the most interested in was the one who seemed to be hurt the worst, Peter.

At this moment Ryan was finishing up his bio documentation for the OWCA's sign on his own computer as Perry knocked against his door.

"Ryan Wilson, its time to go home." Perry smiled at him.

Ryan nodded his head, "Thanks, Perry. Ok."

He saved his computer and shut it off before getting up and grabbing his coat. Heinz appeared a short while later at the side of Perry and held Perry's hand.

"So Ryan, would you like to go out with us this evening?" Heinz suggested, "You have nothing against it, do you, Perry?"

"No, you can tag along." Perry smiled.

However Ryan thought it threw, and then shook his head, "Sorry guy's, not today. I've already made plans with someone else. Maybe some other time."

"Ok bye then." Perry and Heinz said at the same time and left the OWCA together.

Ryan picked his backpack up and walked back out of his office and towards Peters office. Ryan had noticed that after about 3 hours Peter had returned from whatever Mr Monogram wanted him to do and then just had himself locked in his office all day. Only leaving it to go to the toilet.

Once Ryan reached Peters office he knocked on the door.

"Peter, Mr Pandernick, you still there?" Ryan called through the door.

He stood back as the door opened and Peter stuck his head out, "Yes Ryan, what's wrong?"

"It's going home time Peter. Close up your 'shop' and let's get out of here." Ryan explained smiling a bit.

"Why do you want to go out with me? I'm the most unappealing and stupid man working for the OWCA itself." Peter asked confused.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You are not stupid Peter, you've been hurt. And I owe you one. Come tonight it's my treat time for you."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and did what Ryan Wilson instructed him to do. He shut his computer down, packed his bag pack back up again and walked outside.

* * *

Ryan walked with Peter out of the OWCA, he pointed to a white motorbike that Peter identified as a Suzuki GSX-R600.

"Follow me on that bike Peter with your car. I'll show you to a place we can talk in private." Ryan instructed and walked up to his bike.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and headed to his car.

Ryan quickly changed into his motorbike uniform, placed his new OWCA hat into his bikes compartment before starting the motor and driving carefully to the exit.

Peter jumped into his car, activated it as well and followed after Ryan.

Ryan looked into the back mirror and saw Peters car just behind him. He gave him a thumbs up before the two drove out of the OWCA's parking lot and onto the high way.

* * *

Ryan had a good speed down as he drove Peter out of Danville town and towards the edge where he wanted to show him something.

Peter was a bit confused, he knew Danville pretty much off by heart, almost as good as he knew his hometown Seattle. And this was actually on his way home, but where was Ryan taking him?

After travelling for about 15 minutes Ryan pulled up outside a coffee shop and parked and secured his bike. Peter blinked and parked his car also. The 'trainee' smiled at his 'teacher' and took his hand, leading him into the small coffee shop.

Once in there, he leads him to the back where a seat was reserved for him and a visitor he would bring. Peter thanked him and sat opposite of his 'trainee'.

Ryan picked up a card and read it threw, the same with Peter.

"Ryan, why are we here?" Peter asked.

Ryan smiled a bit, "I just wanted you to have a good night out, instead of always living your life in doom and gloom. Life is too short to mop about the past."

The waitress walked up to the two and smiled, "Hi Ryan Wilson welcome. What do you two agents want to drink and eat?"

"A black cup of coffee please Sarah." Ryan said as he folded his card down, addressing the waitress, "And a croissant with strawberry marmalade and whipped cream."

Peter smiled, 'An easy to going, guy.' "Can I please have a tea with milk and sugar, and to eat an egg and Mayo sandwich."

Sarah nodded her head, "Ok, I'll get them ready."

She picked the cards up and left into the back to begin making the meals. About 5 minutes later the two men received the meals and they sat down just to relax.

After they finished their meal and drank about half of the tea and coffee Peter wanted to know something else about Ryan.

"Say Ryan... why did you want to go out with me? And why aren't you avoiding me like all the other OWCA members?" Peter asked.

Ryan smiled a bit, "Easy Peter. I could see from my first day, and a talk with a few of your other work colleges, that they told me what happened between you and a Mr Pinky Chicock-"

Peter's face suddenly turned to stone, "Please don't mention my ex-fiancee."

"Fiancee? You two were engaged?" Ryan asked surprised raising an eyebrow, "Sorry then."

"Yes... we were due to get married about half a year ago... b... but then he lost his trust in me and I asked him if we should split up. He told me that he couldn't feel anything anymore, he was so hurt that I was talking with other men around us and not just him." Peter explained and shook.

Ryan scrunched his nose up, "Wait a sec- your fiancee Pinky left you because you are communicating with other men? That is one of the worst and dumbest excuses for a break up I've ever heard in my life."

Peter hung his head, "It wasn't just that. Pinky had accused me of sleeping around with the other staff members. You remember seeing the white-haired man? Dennis Anderson his name is. Pinky claimed that I had a thing for him, even though I've hardly switched 2 conversations with him. And just because I was talking with him Pinky began getting worse and worse."

"Over socialised idiot," Ryan said shaking his head. "Communication is part of life. If he only wants his 'lover/boyfriend/partner' to talk to himself and no one around him then one might as well turn into a Mime. He has to learn that you can't keep one's partner down otherwise they will drown."

"'chuckling', true Ryan. Thanks for hearing me out." Peter smiled.

Ryan nodded his head, "Hey no problem Peter. You just looked like a man who has so much to talk about, but because of the 'bad social events' around you, you can't let out what has been trapped in you for over 2 years, correct?"

Peter nodded his head, "Very true. And it feels good to let all that out in one go. So thanks again."

Ryan nodded his head. "Any time. If you need to let anything else out, I'll hear you out."

Peter smiled and nodded his head, he was sure that he and Ryan will have each other's back. Maybe they can become more than just friends over time?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Fun, fun, fun. I'm giving Peter now new reasons to want to live. Hey if Pinky can have a new lover, why not Peter? Please review."


	18. Chapter 18 Pinkys new lover

Chapter 18 Pinkys new lover

Quanktumspirit: "Now I'm going to heat it up between Pinky and Dr Piranha. Please review. Rating M chapter just so you are warned. Oh and Rodney is ringing his ex-wife up who I'm calling: Addeline von Rodenstein _._ Since I don't know who his real ex-wife is. I just know he must have had or has one because of his son."

* * *

A few more weeks went by and Dr Piranha's relationship with Pinky was massively improving as well as heating up.

On one check up afternoon, Pinky actually grabbed the doctor as no one was in the room and planted a hot kiss on his lips. Dr Piranha's entire face suddenly heated up, and his pants grew a bit wet.

"Pinky, need I remind you that I am your doctor and you my patient." Dr Piranha asked feeling a little bit insulted.

Pinky quickly let him go and hung his head, feeling his cheeks heat up, "Sorry, but Piranha I've seen how you've been watching me... I want us to be more then just friends... please I... I want to do IT with you. You look like you could use a few rounds of it as well."

Whiles Pinky spoke, he gave Dr Piranha his smirk and moved his hand up and down over his own and Piranha's crock.

"Please Piranha, you need a release just as much as I do... please. I won't tell anyone." Pinky begged moving his hand more and more over his doctors trousers.

But Dr Piranha glared a bit, "Ok Pinky... you are right, I haven't had it in a good way for over 8 years or more... but as long as I'm wearing the doctors uniform the law only permits me to touch you as a patient and not a lover."

Pinky hung his head and pulled his hands back, a clear heart break shot over his face and he almost began having another fit attack. Dr Piranha saw the upset view on his patient and he quickly took Pinky's hand to calm him down.

"Relax Pinky. I said I can't touch you as a doctor, but when I'm off work I can be all yours. But not here, there are too many surveillance cameras... tell you what, once I'm off my shift in about 7 hours I'll show you my home. And we can take each other how we want, ok?" Dr Piranha smirked.

Pinky beamed, "You... you want to do it this way as well Fluffels?"

Dr Piranha answered his question with a romantic kiss, Pinky beamed and kissed him back passionately.

He just nodded, before his beeper rang again and he had to leave. Pinky sighed and felt like his heart was about to shoot itself into overdrive he was so happy.

* * *

Downstairs in the cellar Dr Rodney von Rodenstein was still lying in his bed, again he watched all the movies, had his breakfast and lunch, his check up with Dr Piranha wasn't going to be until that evening... so he might as well pop into the bath tub himself.

He walked into the attached bathroom and filled the tub up, taking off his night gown Rodney sat into the foaming hot bath and relaxed. He washed his hair, cleaned his body and then held his stomach. A smile spread over his face as he felt his little baby kicking inside of his stomack.

"I can feel you my little Iris... Daddy loves you very much my dear." Dr Rodney smiled hugging the stomach a bit.

A few kicks from his little tike made him relax and beam over his entire face. He just loves the feeling of this new life growing inside of him. Just a few more weeks...

After his bath Rodney got out, dried himself, and got back dressed before sitting in his bed again.

A few hours later a knock came and Rodney blinked confused, it was the same female who tested him with his but. Only this time she had a lasagne with her and served it to him.

"Lunch time Rodney." She said and stood back.

Rodney smiled and consumed the meal, as well as a glass of orange juice and milk. After the meal was done she checked with him on the baby threw the X-ray and they smiled at the image. Just as she was about to leave again, Rodney had a question.

"Um... Miss, where is Dr Piranha? I haven't seen him all day today. Only you." Rodney asked her.

"Well Rodney, Dr Piranha has taken the day off today. He is back at home with a friend and they are spending the day together." She explained.

Rodney finished his meal and he smiled nodding his head, she left again and then Rodney's eyes gained a spark, he had an idea.

'Dr Piranha isn't here... I have an idea.' Rodney beamed.

He grabbed his mobile phone and rang Dennis back up.

* * *

As the early afternoon came round Dr Piranha came back to Pinky.

"Everything is set Pinky. We just have to get out of here." Dr Piranha smiled. "You still sure you want to do it?"

Pinky nodded his head excited, he has hardly been thinking about anything other then too take his hot doctor to bed. Dr Piranha saw the hot passion burning threw his patience eyes and he nodded.

They both got into his car and Dr Piranha left with Pinky the hospital. Pinky wondered what Dr Piranhas home was going to be like, a small house in a friendly neighbourhood, a cottage surrounded by a romantic forest?

Nope, as Dr Piranha reached his home Pinky's mouth could hardly stop falling to the ground, it was a mansion. A massive house in a nice looking village. Dr Piranha got out of his car and helped Pinky out.

"You live here?" Pinky asked.

Dr Piranha smiled, "Yes, its been in my family's line for over 200 generations. I'm the only child to two very wealthy decillionairs. But I don't think much about the cash, but only about wanting to serve my great country. Come inside."

Pinky took Dr Piranha's hand and they walked to the massive pure white mansion. Dr Piranha opened the door, just then a rusher of foots were heard, as Dr Piranha opened the door wider Pinky saw close to 50 servants all lined up and looked to the door a bit confused.

Pinky felt nervous under their stares as Dr Piranha pushed him further into his home. Pinky saw on the floor was more white marble all around the hallway and the massive stairs leading into the second floor.

The bannisters holding the stairs were made of pure silver and above Pinky he saw huge lights shining the hallway, as well as more lights leading upstairs into the second and third floor.

Next Pinky took a good look at Dr Piranha's servants from the 51 servants, 1 man was dressed in a sharp black suit with a black shirt and a black tie, he is the head butler. Next were 10 slight smaller sharply dressed men, all more butlers as well. 10 female servants stood in line, all wearing black dresses and white aprons as well as carrying a dust pan in their hands, so the cleaning maids. Next 10 tall white dressed men came which each had a apron around their chest and feet, they had a bit of butter or herbs on their aprons so they had to hurriedly stop whatever they were cooking, so the cooks. Then Pinky saw 10 men dressed in brown trousers and tops, wearing green aprons and wheelies and safety cloves with a few leaves still attached to the gloves so 10 gardeners, and last Pinky saw 10 men dressed in blue full body protection clothes, covered in oil and rust, so maybe the engineers of this place.

The tall head servant stepped forward and bowed to the two men, "Dr Fluffels Piranha you are back surprisingly early. Is everything ok?"

"Yes Johnson, everything is fine. Everyone I'd like to introduce my boyfriend, Pinky Chicock. Pinky my servants who are all holding the house together whiles I work at the hospital." Dr Piranha introduced him.

All the servants smiled and waved at Pinky, Pinky turned a little bit red and waved back at them.

"Would anything be required sir?" The head butler Johnson asked.

Dr Piranha nodded and pulled from his pocket a list, "Yes Johnson, I'd like this for our dinner together for two in 4 hours please. And whiles I show Pinky around my home I'd like not to be disturbed."

Johnson took the list and read it threw, he raised a surprised eye brow, but nodded anyway.

"Of course. Everyone back to your jobs." Johnson instructed and handed the head chef the list.

Johnson handed the cooks the meal request and they nodded their heads, then all 50 servants vanished at that and Dr Piranha lead Pinky threw his mansion. Pinky was impressed with it all.

He was shown the art gallery where various portraits of Piranhas family and himself were hung up, a massive library with medical and science books.

Next the two walked threw the garden where the gardeners were busy cleaning it up. Pinky even saw a stream was flowing on the edge of Dr Piranhas huge 18 hector land. There are trees carrying all kinds of fruits, bushes with berries and overall a very well kept land. Not one mowl was anywhere in sight. Or a leaf on the ground.

Back inside Pinky saw basilicaly the home his dreams could be made of. All rooms had Piranha's kind personality plastered all over it and not one dust, hunting weapon or dead animal was found anywhere. Instead bookcases filled with story books, science books, nature books and more. As well as a room filled with over 50 different fish to stare at and relax to, each fish had about 20 partners swimming round the tank itself.

After the tour Dr Piranha walked with Pinky into his living room. Pinky was allowed to chose a movie and he picked the movie Titanic to watch with him.

Fluffels plugged it in and the two sat together down for a movie. The film is very well made and Pinky found himself cuddling into his doctor. Fluffels blushed a bit and hugged Pinky back, stroking over his back.

But whiles the film was running Pinky noticed that his head won't stop shaking, he looked up and saw Dr Piranha was crying over a few romantic scenes in the movie, whiles sighing and then he sat himself upright hanging his head.

"Piranha, is everything ok?" Pinky asked.

Dr Piranha nodded his head and cleaned his tears away. "Sorry Pinky... but I'm just jealous over all the romantic couple films. Titanic, Disney movies, Notting Hill, Pirates of the Caribbean, and so on."

Pinky blinked, "Why. You seem like a great guy."

"Yes, I may have a vast fortune, I love my job at the South Shore Hospital centre... but all the medicine and vast fortune I have... can't cure the loneliness I'm feeling every day in my heart and soul... I... I just never had anyone to share my life with. No one to share a bed, table or food. No one to bounce ideas off... Its gone so bad that I most of the time talk to some of the staff members whiles trying to see them as friends, but no one wants to be my friend." Dr Piranha sighed and shook again.

Pinky blinked, an idea passed threw his mind. "Fluffels... have you ever had a release with anyone?"

"Um... no only with... plastic doidos... but never with an actual person..." Dr Piranha explained knowing Pinky was talking about sex.

Pinky smiled, "Then I think its time you do it with a man."

Dr Piranha blinked, "What?"

Pinky leaned in and kissed Dr Piranha passionately on his lips. Asking for entrance, Dr Piranha's face grew bright red as he carefully kissed Pinky back as well. They both deepened it and their hearts were speeding up again.

As Pinky stopped the kiss he smiled with a fiery passion shooting threw his eyes, "C... can we continue with this in your bedroom dear? Now that you are off your shift you can do 'it' can't you?"

"Um... sure Pinky." Dr Piranha said turning bright red.

He turned the TV and DVD player off, scooped Pinky up in his arms and the two headed into his bedroom. Once in there he closed his door and the two cuddled in bed.

They turned their heads to each other and Dr Piranha stroked over Pinky's head smiling. Pinky was beaming and he kissed Piranha with another deep kiss.

They quickly removed each of their clothes and Pinky smiled as he could see Piranha's entire body complex.

Piranha is indeed a beautiful man, his red hair is framing his face, he is shaved from head to toe, and he showes a bit of muscle, not overly worked as a few Agents Pinky knew, but he also wasn't fat either. His cute glowing face matches his body perfectly.

Piranha looked at Pinky's entire nude body now. He saw there are scars where previous lovers must have held him down for the sex, he sees a few deep cuts in Pinky's arms which were bandaged up and Pinky's small frame was malnourished, but with Piranha's love he managed to put a bit of weight back on. Overall a very beautiful man who has just passed 30.

Dr Piranha smiled and Pinky leaned into him for another kiss. They both held onto each other as they deepened the kiss, Pinky opened his legs wider and pulled Piranha into himself.

"Oh... oh my god Fluffels... you feel perfectly..." Pinky shook as he felt Piranhas hardens length touch his tights. "Ready?"

Piranha nodded his head, he slowly, but steadily entered Pinky and went in deeper. Pinky moaned and screamed at his doctor as he held him in his arms.

Dr Piranha chuckled and kissed Pinky to silence him. The kiss grew again very deep as he felt himself ready to explode, but instead of pulling out of Pinky, Pinky held Piranha around his body as tightly as he could, so that Piranha had to cum inside of him.

"Oh,... oh my god... good job Piranha... v... very good job." Pinky shook and smiled.

Piranha's face grew red as he kissed Pinky. "Your welcome darling..."

They both kissed each other again and again, before their energies ran out and they just hugged each other on Piranhas bed.

"I think soon I'll be completely better. All thanks to you Piranha. You are amazing." Pinky smiled and lay asleep next to his doctor.

But Dr Piranha didn't smile back, he was shaking again. As he was sure Pinky was fast asleep, he placed a breathing mask over Pinky, so he would be fast asleep. Quickly Piranha got back dressed, dressed Pinky again, and then he picked Pinky up and carried him back to his car.

"I'll be heading back to the hospital guys. I still have to check on one more patient." Dr Piranha explained to the head butler.

Mr Johnson nodded his head, "Of course sir, but we all can also see, Mr Pinky Chicock is making you very happy. Maybe he can be your husband one day. You are also pleased with being with him."

"Indeed I am... just don't tell him." Piranha advised them.

Everyone nodded their heads. Piranha packed Pinky back into his car and drove back down to the hospital. Once there he carried him up to Pinky's bed and then attached him back to the monitors.

As Pinky was back in his own bed Piranha left his room and head down the hallways. He walked further down and off downstairs to see Rodney how he was doing.

* * *

Once Dr Piranah got downstairs Rodney was already waiting for him.

Dr Piranha scanned his stomach and saw the baby was growing very well inside him, and Rodney showed him the denting practices he's been doing for a while to try and bring the child into the world. Dr Piranha was very pleased with him.

"Very good work Rodney. Your daughter is growing nicely. And you are now an expert in how you are going to bring your child into this world" Dr Piranha smiled.

Dr Rodney looked at Piranha confused, "Um... Dr Piranha did something good happen today with you? Your face is smiling none stop."

Dr Piranha nodded his head, "It sure did. One of my other patience I took out today and invited him to my home. He quite liked it."

"Who? Mr Pinky?" Dr Rodney asked smiling.

"Sure thing... I... I think we are getting used too each other." Dr Piranha admitted turning red.

But Rodney shook his head, "Getting used to each other Dr Piranha? Don't talk crap, you are beaming and always incredibly happy with Pinky. I bet Pinky is right now lying in his bed and drawing heart shapes all over his duvet or in his sketch book."

Dr Piranha shook his head, "Well... I wouldn't mind if we saw each other like that. He's incredibly sweet."

"Well that's true love to you. If you take care of Pinky he will see you as a lover eventually as well Dr Piranha... you two might also be as close to each other... as... as..." Rodney began, but then dropped silence.

"As you and Dennis?" Dr Piranha asked carefully. "Despite him running from you?"

Rodney suddenly began shaking again, his heart rate spirited upwards and he shook furiously. Dr Piranha quickly wrapped Rodney back in his blanket and embraced him.

"Rodney, calm down, please. I didn't mean to make you upset, calm down." Dr Piranha advised him whiles trying to hug him tighter.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Rodney suddenly screamed in panic.

Dr Piranha shook his head and injected him instead with a calming drug, Dr Rodney suddenly stopped moving and screaming all together and he collapsed on the bed, passed out.

Dr Piranha sighed and drove back home.

Still in the cell, Rodney has quickly eaten a wake up drug against Dr Piranhas calming drug. Just before giving him the drug Rodney had the anti-dote hidden in his mouth as a pill, one swallow and he was back up again.

As he breathed calmer and calmer to make sure he was awake Rodney sighed and hugged his stomach upset.

'I want to go home.' Shot threw his mind.

But then he blinked and chuckled as another thought passed threw his mind, 'Not bad Rodney. Threw out almost 3 years you've only thought about Dennis, and now the baby... but not once about your old actual own home.'

Rodney leaned back in his bed and pulled his phone out, but instead of ringing anyone up he flicked threw several photos. Of him and Dennis doing various activities, his proposal to him, and overall just a great relationship.

Then he came to 3 or 4 years further back into the past, him joining LOVEMUFFIN, the day his ex-wife left him to pursue a job else where and permitting their son to visit him every other weekend, and the years he was actually married to her and planned a future with her.

He blinked, 'I actually haven't even talked to my ex-wife in over 5 years or more. Ever since we divorced each other. And I know from Orville that she's doing quite well, in knitting classes, reading classes, cooking classes and so on.'

Rodney thought even further back when she might be home, he checked online with all her classes ans saw she was out and most likely at home.

He sighed, seeing as he has nothing else to do he might as well ring the old bat back up again. Rodney picked his phone up and dialled his ex-wives home number. After a short ringing some one did pick up.

" _Hello, Addeline von Rodenstein speaking." Came a soft American accent._

Rodney shook in his skin, this was a first time for him, to hear his ex-wife say her name again. She sounded a lot more maturer then when they divorced, so she was doing well. Rodney swallowed a lump forming in his throat to be able to speak again.

"Addeline? Hi its me... Rodney." Rodney spoke up and felt himself almost shake.

 _There was a short pause before she spoke again, "Rodney? Rodney von Rodenstein? W... I... Wow Rodney its been what?... um... 4 years since we've spoken to each other last?"_

Rodney nodded his head, but then remembered she couldn't see threw her phone, "Yes its been a while. I've been busty with my LOVEMUFFIN job... got into a bit of trouble with the state the usual drama... more or less."

"... _Ok, and why would you phone me if its just 'the usual drama'? You normally only ring if its a life and death situation." Addeline asked him amused._

Rodney had to bite back a scream, "Well... um-"

 _Addeline cut him off quickly, "Ah I actually did want to talk to you for a while Rodney. About several things 'dear.' But you weren't picking your house phone up for months on end."_

"What? Did something happen?" Rodney asked confused, why would his ex-wife worry about him.

" _Quite so. Our son has told me that on your weekend with him you weren't home any more, and a Dennis had to take care of him. Who is this Dennis and why is he living in your home?" Addeline asked._

Rodney sighed, "Ok you ought to know Addeline. Dennis Anderson is his name, he's 30 years old. He's been my boyfriend for the past 4 years and I'm engaged to him since last year."

 _There was a short silence before his wife spoke again, "Aw you've found some one to love? And a bloke of all things? Well, better then the oddly constructed robot of yours."_

"True, but Chloe is doing well." Rodney said.

" _Ah an there is another thing which I don't believe in. Rodney you haven't gone overboard with your odd experiments and really impregnated yourself, have you?" Addeline asked concerned._

Rodney sighed a 2nd time, "Well... not out of my free will. But I see you are basicly up to standards dear. So I might as well hang up."

" _Just tell me the truth Rodney, are you or aren't you pregnant right now? And in which hospital are you lying in? Or are you at home?" Addeline begged._

"Why do you want to visit me?" Rodney asked surprised.

" _Yes, we may not be married any more, but I couldn't live with myself if you tried something stupid dear. So? I just want to check up on you." Addeline begged._

Rodney smiled and decided to tell her the truth. "Ok, I'm lying in the South Shore Hospital centre. Once you enter it don't talk to anyone but head straight for the stairs and walk downstairs as far as you can get. You will get to a long corridor which is disguised as a storage area in the hospital. Turn then left and walk along the hallway. Count all the doors, I'm behind the 13th door in that hallway. I'll make sure its on a lean so you can enter the room. Make sure to come at 2 PM that's normally the time I'll be here all on my own until 5 PM."

" _Ok dear. I'll come, see you soon." Addeline smiled and hung up the phone._

Rodney sighed and wondered whether or not it was wise to ring her up.

* * *

Back with Dr Piranha.

As Dr Piranha had his last document typed out he headed into his office to begin his borring desk work. He drove his computer up and began checking all the medications, tecnologists, patience list and many other things he had to hack into the surver.

As that was done Dr Piranha smirked, he opened his Skyp account and logged himself under his fake ID: Master 3.

With that ID he logged himself in the doctors forum website. He placed the scanned in images of the baby and the photo of Rodney whiles also writing about the successful months the man has went threw.

* * *

Back at the OWCA

Dennis has just scanned the web himself, despite having to complete a few work sheets for Monogram out, whiles also being chained to his desk as imprisoment, Dennis had permission to use the web.

He scanned threw various sights revolving around male pregnancies. But a lot of the sights said that it is virtually impossible to get pregnant, unless of course you once were a woman and haven't had your utilries taken out, or something similare.

Dennis gritted his teeth, he knew full well that Rodney was never a female, but 100% a male. As Dennis was about to give up he came across Dr Piranhas sighed.

He smirked and scanned threw the various months the doctor has been looking after his 'lover'. Dennis was pleased to read only positive about it. He chuckled, imagening Dr Piranha's shocked expression as he found out the little girl growing inside Rodney was actually from himself and not the Doctors chosen drugs or such.

"A few more happy days, and Dr Piranha will go down with his own boat. Ah the pleasure over driving him insain." Dennis chuckled and smirked.

As he read the latest update, that was that the baby was now growing fine white hair and the ultra sound image, Dennis printed that too out and placed it into the same file all the other updates were in.

Just as Dennis was going to close the sight down he saw a log in sign. Master 3 logged in. Dennis sighed as he knew that must be Dr Piranha's log in sign. Dennis quickly changed his name to: Bunnys Blood. Hoping Fluffels would ignore him, but nope.

 _Master 3 typing: Hi Bunny. Long time no hear. :)_

Dennis sighed and rubbed his head, might as well talk with him.

 **Bunnys Blood typing: Afternoon Fluffels, hows it going?**

 _Master 3: Quite well Dennis. So far everything is falling into place. And are you ready to be a father? Only a few more weeks before YOUR Daughter is born to your husband Dr Rodney._

 **Bunnys Blood: Sure am, here are a few pictures of her bedroom I created with a few friends of mine.**

 _ **Photos of the babys room sent across.**_

Dennis had to wait quite a while until he read something from Dr Piranah again. After about 5 minuets another notice popped up from him.

 _Master 3: Wow Dennis, you've really put your back into creating a lovely home for your young growing family. I'm impressed. I though you hated Rodney?_

Dennis gritted his teeth together and shook his head, he waited a while thinking over if he should tell him the truth, or not.

 **Bunnys Blood: Piranha, I'm almost 27 years old, I have to sooner or later find myself a love interest. And you know yourself that I never had any interest in the female sexuality. Only males so far. First you and then others after you. And Rodney so far has been even closer to my mind, thoughts, feelings etc then anyone ever has been before.**

 _Master 3: Very true Dennis. I can believe that, if the impregnantation of Rodney is anything to go by. Are you planning on having me killed because of what I have done with him?_

Dennis chuckled and shook his head.

 **Bunnys Blood: Well no Fluffels, but that doesn't mean I'm going into war against you unarmed. You will just have to wait and see. And please, please hold your promise that Rodney and the baby will get threw this.**

 _Master 3: Cross my heart and hope to die Dennis. Nothing will happen to them. Well if we have nothing more to discuss I'm going to turn back to my work. Have a lovely day Dennis._

 **Bunnys Blood: You too Piranha good bye.**

Dennis watched as Dr Piranha has logged himself off, he copied the discussion over onto a word document saved it off before placing it into a file and writing the real names above the discussion documentation.

He smiled as he calculated he had only a few more weeks left, well better get his OWCA work completed. If he wanted Major Monogram to not throw him that minuet into the jail cell again.

Dennis opened the mission files and completed the work after the OWCAs standards. As he was done Dennis decided to head out and visit his lover anyway. He just had to see Rodney again, despite all the drama that man threw him in, he still loved him.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon as Addeline von Rodenstein reached with her car the South Shore Hospital Center. This would not normaly be a rout she would take in her day to day life, but she just had to see Rodney again and make sure he was ok.

As she headed inside of the hospital she was about to check on the map where her ex-husband said he was, as she heared some one notice her.

"Mrs Rodenstein?" Some one spoke up.

Infact Dennis just arrived that minuet at the hospital himself, he was holding a bouquet of red roses as he noticed his lovers ex-wife standing in the entrance way, looking a little lost.

"Ah, you must be Mr Anderson right? My husbands boyfriend?" Addeline asked and shook Dennis's hand.

Dennis smiled a bit and nodded my head, "Sure am. Are you here to visit Rodney as well? How did you know he was here to begin with?"

"Rodney phoned me up and informed me about it. I just wanted too make sure he was ok and not at deaths door." Addeline explained.

"Ok this way madame. I'll show you where he is. Oh and I hope he has told you that no one is to know of his wearabouts, correct?" Dennis asked.

Addeline nodded her head, Dennis smiled a bit and headed with her down the stairs. Further and further south the two headed until after about 20 minuets they reached the celler where Dennis knew Rodney's bedroom was being held.

He lead Addeline threw and knocked against Rodney's door. The door opened a short while later and the two came face to face with Rodney.

"Dennis? Hi good to see you. Hi Addeline." Rodney smiled a bit.

Dennis sighed and pushed the confused Addeline threw into Rodney's bedroom. Once inside Addeline took a seat next to Rodney and Dennis switched the dead roses for some freshly picked lavender flowers.

Addeline blinked a bit shocked as she saw her ex-husband so fat. And his stomack seemed to be kicking a bit. Rodney sighed and pulled a book from his draw, he opened the pages and showed her that inside of him was a baby growing.

"This is what I've been telling you about Addeline. This little baby inside of me is mine and Dennis's daughter." Rodney explained.

"Ah... ok and everything working out so far?" Addeline asked still shocked over the discovery.

"Yup, nothing more to do until Irise is born, that's what I'm calling the baby. How is life going on with you two?" Rodney asked.

Addeline sighed, "Nothing too special with me. I'm doing quite well in my classes and enjoy occasionaly making dinner for myself as well as Orville. And seeing as you are stranded here for a few more weeks I'll look after Orville until you are back out of here. Ok dear?"

Dennis blinked and looked to Addeline, "Its alright Addeline, ever since Orville has been visiting Rodney I've been looking after him at his home. And Orville is quite accepting of our relationship. What about you Madam?"

"Sure, you make my ex-husband happy, so I'll just let you two too it then. I'll go then, have a good life Rodney." Addeline said, "I have to go to the dentis in a bit anyway. Have a good day you two."

She turned on her heals and headed out of the hide out, while then returning back home to get herself ready.

Dennis blinked a bit and turned back over to Rodney, he just sighed and lay his head back down.

"That's my ex-wife for you. One moment she acts like she cares about some one. The next she abandones them." Rodney explained.

Dennis smiled a bit and hugged Rodney whiles giving him a passionet kiss.

"Don't worry Rodney. I will always care. Just be carefull the next few weeks ok? The final stages of pregnancy are always the most vital in yours and the kids life." Dennis explained.

Rodney smiled, "Thanks Dennis. You too."

Dennis and Rodney shared another kiss before Dennis headed back to work.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	19. Chapter 19 Moving on happy

Chapter 19 Moving on happy

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I think I'll let Pinky know about the developing relationship of his ex-boyfriend, Peter."

* * *

Next morning at the OWCA.

Dennis Anderson arrived on time at the OWCA, but instead of heading to his office he was caught off by Perry.

"Dennis, the 'Group' wants to talk about it," Perry said.

The 'Group' was a set of OWCA friends who have gotten together a few weeks ago. In that group were: Perry and Heinz, Peter and Ryan and Dennis as well.

Dennis sighed, despite being a criminal Peter has done everything in his power to make him feel like an individual person again, and not like someone's punching bag. And it worked, in their training time Ryan approached the blond ex-criminal and addressed him as a normal person. Dennis could feel appreciated by some of the OWCA staff.

Peter had explained to Ryan what happened to Dennis, the young man nodded and communicated with him as an individual.

As Ryan heard about Dr Piranha he blinked a bit surprised, looking back to Dennis if Perry was telling him the truth.

Dennis sighed and nodded his head, Ryan's surprised reaction was a little creepy.

"Dennis, you were the 'Rabbit' of the dark team? And Piranha or as he is known as Dr Fluffels Piranha was your team partner?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Yes and back then I was young, immature and did a lot of stupid things. And Piranha was the driving force with me. If you want to shun me as well I'll understand." Dennis sighed.

But Ryan shook his head, "Dennis that's in your past, you've learned from it and stopped the evil terrorist attack you were once on. What actually made you change?"

"Rodney. For years I was all alone, no one to stand by me, if I was sick no one ever would ring or check up on me. But then Rodney came along. He ignored my beauty and asked me to work with him on some stupid things. And we did, we committed terrorism, kidnapping one time, bodily harm etc. Both Rodney and I spent 2 weeks on the run by which our relationship grew, but as we got caught I was mostly mad and took my anger out on him. In jail, I ignored him even more and asked for a separate cell, broke out a short while later before fleeing to Honolulu. Once there I let my guard down and relaxed, even tried to ignore Rodney's text and emails. But as Monogram rung me up to inform me that Fluffles has located me and threatened the OWCA, at first I wasn't concerned, but as my white rose with the red blood of Rodney on it and his wedding and engagement ring came to me I just lost it. Before you can say: Criminal, I was instantly on a return flight back to the United States of America, drove in disguise back to the OWCA before resuming my post as a detective and tracked Rodney back down. After we found each other again, Rodney begged and pleaded for a second chance, I just couldn't let him go again and hurt him in the worst way possible, so I said yes but gave him instructions on what he has to do. And so far he's completed them." Dennis explained.

Ryan smiled, "So you are now more comfortable with your relationship?"

"Very, and I feel a lot happier now, now that I have drawn a Stop sign to my terrorist way of life and just living a normal life together." Dennis smiled.

Peter blinked, "Dennis do you actually want to visit Rodney again? We all could go down together."

Dennis smiled, he nodded his head. All 4 Agents informed MM, jumped again into Dennis's car and headed down there.

* * *

After a while, the friends were back in front of the hospital. Peter, Dennis, Perry, Ryan all walked in, Perry nodded to a nurse and the friends walked up to Pinky's bedroom. But as they reached it, Peter received a surprise.

Dr Piranha has just done with Pinky a meditation practice, Pinky was smiling before returning to a normal stand.

Dr Piranha looked at the friends and then back to his patient.

"Pinky, do you wish to have these individuals with you?" Dr Piranha asked.

Pinky blinked a bit, quickly the Doctor dropped to the side of Pinky's bed and rubbed his hand over Pinky's hands, Pinky calmed more down before nodding his head.

"Just let them stay for now sir. If it does become too emotional for me you can send them out." Pinky explained in a small voice.

Dr Piranha nodded his head and headed out. Pinky watched as Perry, Peter, Dennis and the other strange black masked man sat down.

"Who are you actually sir?" Pinky asked addressing Ryan, "I can't remember seeing you at the OWCA."

Ryan smiled a bit, "No I only came about a week ago Pinky. My name is Ryan Wilson. I only recently accepted the OWCA job. And Peter is my trainer there, well as long as he doesn't have a fit attack."

"Peter?" Pinky asked surprised chuckling, "I thought nothing could make you upset?"

"He is Pinky, as you broke it off with him he was emotionally destroyed. And with all the OWCA drama about Dr Rodney's kidnapping he's been trying to burden his guilt and help Dennis not to try and have the hospital ripped apart." Ryan explained, but then he stopped and faced Dennis, "By the way Dennis, where is Rodney?"

Dennis glared a bit, placed a finger on his lips before dragging Ryan out of the room.

* * *

Dennis, again in his doctors disguise with Ryan, walked away from Pinky's room. The two walked through the hospital before reaching Rodney's hideout.

Dennis listened in if Dr Piranha wasn't in there, as it was silence he opened the door. Ryan followed him and blinked quite surprised at the pregnant man in the room.

"Ryan, this is Rodney von Rodenstein, my fiancée. Rodney our new trainee Ryan Wilson." Dennis explained.

As Ryan stretched his hand out to shake the fatter man's hand Rodney had another idea. He grabbed his hand and place it carefully on his swelling stomach. Ryan froze in his movements as he felt strong firm kicks against his hand.

"Ouch, oh come on Iris settle down dear. Ouch yes, I know that isn't daddy. Dennis, please calm her down." Rodney begged.

Ryan backed a bit away as Dennis approached him, then he placed his hand on the stomach and felt the strong kicks of his child also.

"Oh god Rodney, you are going to have a strong baby. Iris calm down darling daddy is here. And the one who held you before is a friend of daddy, Ryan. Dear, please calm down." Dennis spoke towards his partner's stomach.

Whiles Dennis was speaking towards the stomach, Rodney faced Ryan.

"So how are things running in your life? I know threw Dennis a few OWCA members can be a bit rough on new bees. In fact, before you came I think Dennis was the newest member before his crimes." Rodney asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "It's not bad. Made some good friends understand my desk work. Oh, and trying to help Peter keep an eye on Dennis. As far as I know, he is only free as long as Piranha is."

Dennis stopped his fantasy trip and backed a bit away, "But I'm thankful that you don't scream at me like some of the Agents do."

"It's cool Dennis. You are making more friends by being honest and kind. And not terrorising anyone." Ryan explained.

Dennis sighed, "Very true. And it feels good."

Rodney blinked a bit, "Um... Dennis are you and Ryan... um in any way together?"

Dennis and Ryan looked at Rodney shocked. Quickly both 'Agents' shook their heads and explained to Rodney what was going on.

"No Rodney, not one bit. Dennis is only a good friend, plus I know from his Facebook page that he likes you." Ryan snickered.

Dennis nodded his head he hugged Rodney before kissing his partner passionately.

"And I will continue loving you. As long as I live dear." Dennis smiled looking into his partner's eyes.

"We both love you too Dennis. So much." Rodney smiled hugging his partner back.

Dennis then had to let Rodney go again and faced Ryan, "We have to head back now. Before go we get caught by-"

Just then the door opened again, Dennis snatched Ryan's hand and hid them both behind the door. As Dr Piranha was in the room with a blood taking equipment, Dennis fled with Ryan as fast as they could back to the top.

Rodney blinked and faced Piranha, he let Piranha take some blood and they both chatted about the new life growing inside him.

Luckily Dr Piranha didn't seem to notice Dennis being in the same room a few minutes ago.

* * *

Dennis and Ryan left the hideout and headed back to Pinky. During the walk, Ryan looked to Dennis worried. Dennis explained that everything was ready for the new arrival.

As they reached Pinky again they saw only blank faces. Peter and Perry both sat a bit further away from each other. And Peter looked at Pinky, almost crushed and heartbroken.

"Um... what happened guys?" Ryan asked confused.

Pinky sighed, "Let me explain."

 _Flashback_

 _As the duo left to see Rodney, Pinky looked over to Peter and Perry. Peter hung his head upset, Perry just looked at Pinky a bit mad._

" _So Pinky, why won't you and Peter talk it out?" Perry asked._

 _Peter glared at Pinky, "We have nothing to say to each other."_

" _Nothing to say?" Pinky snapped. "Ok, because I have a lot to say, Peter. I am stuck here because of you! BECAUSE OF YOU I AM MENTALLY UNSTABLE!"_

 _Peter flinched back at Pinky's wrath. Pinky shook and almost ripped the bed sheet off the bed itself._

" _Of course Pinky, because everything is always my fault. What have I then done Pinky?" Peter asked just as cold back._

 _'I think I should get out of here.' Perry thought to himself worried. But he didn't move._

" _YOU FLIRTED WITH THE OTHER OWCA MEMBERS YOU IDIOT!" Pinky screamed again._

 _Peter's eyes turned blood red. "PINKY FOR THE TENTH BILLIONTH TIME I DID NOT! I WAS ONLY BEING A FRIEND TO DENNIS. I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!"_

 _Perry shook his head. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"_

 _Quickly both men shut up and Pinky shook once more, Peter just sighed, took his OWCA hat off and rubbed over his head._

" _Pinky, Peter is telling the truth he is not interested in Dennis and Dennis just as little in him. Dennis explained to me that he is only a friend of Peter, and Dennis has even re-engaged himself to Rodney and even organised legally adoption forms for his fiance and child. If Dennis truly was interested more in Peter then Rodney, he would not have returned here and would have continued escaping." Perry explained._

 _Pinky glared at them anyway, "But you still have moved on righted Peter? Like I asked? I do not wish for you to hold onto me at all. The past is in the past and there is nothing you can say or do to convince me of the other."_

" _Why have you found someone better than me? And moved on with them?" Peter asked surprised and shocked._

 _Pinky smirked and nodded his head, "My own doctor. Dr Piranha, he is kind, polite, handsome,... and he told me himself he likes me in return. We went even out with each other, and had a lovely night together if you understand my meaning."_

 _Peter shook his head, "That's good to know. He is definitely serious with you Pinky, and does you good."_

 _Pinky nodded his head. Peter still looked heartbroken and sat at the other end of the room upset._

 _Out of the flashback._

Ryan and Dennis both nodded their heads understanding. What has been said between Peter and Pinky is long history. The damage has already been done and both were on the road to recovery from their old adventure.

But not as a couple anymore, but their own individual people.

Before another drama unfolded Dennis just received from MM a mission report, he nodded to the others and all 4 friends left Pinky there alone in his bedroom.

Pinky blinked back tears as Peter walked the last out of the door, he smiled a little bit though as his heart was recovering splendidly from Peter. And was now burning and loving the attention of Dr Fluffels Piranha.

Pinky then smiled, he has an idea for tomorrow.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	20. Chapter 20 Pinkys individualety

Chapter 20 Pinkys individuality

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next morning Dr Piranha did his usual rounds. After his last patient was checked over he came back to his favourite patient, Pinky.

"And a wonderful good morning to you Pinky, how are you feeling?" Dr Piranha asked smiling at him.

Pinky looked up at his handsome 'boyfriend' and smiled, "I feel quite well today Piranha. Say, Fluffels can you go out with me today? If I can't get out of this hospital how can I build my social skills back up? Plus I'd like to show you something, if that's ok?"

Piranha blinked, "Um... sure Pinky, but could we do it this evening? Would that work? Because I have on my schedule: 3 opperations to take care of, as well as 4 children check ups. So I might be free again at 6 PM."

"That's alright with me dear. Ok have fun for today." Pinky smiled.

"I also go you something, sweet heart," Piranha smiled and handed Pinky a bag.

Pinky beamed as he opened the bag and found DVD's in there: The Bodyguard, RED, all of the Hunger Games DVDs, Avatar and so on.

"Ok, I'll watch these dear. But don't forget, we are going out this evening." Pinky warned his doctor.

Dr Piranha nodded his head, after one last check over Pinky began with his first DVD and smiled. He hopes that Fluffels will like his home.

* * *

At the OWCA.

At the OWCA Dennis showed to Major Monogram his plan on how to get his lover back out. Everything was set, he had now more OWCA friends to storm the South Shore Hospital Center, he has the arrest warrant against Piranha and can throw him into jail once he gets his hands around his neck, and he has the Courts proofe that Piranha has terrorised his lover, as well as Rodney's testamond.

All Dennis now needed was Major Monograms permission as well, and some weapons to use.

But Monogram was mad, "Ok Dennis you can have OWCA's permission. But you will have to do a safety course for your hand gun before you can have your hand gun licence and the hand gun back again. Got it?"

Dennis nodded his head, "Got it Monogram. I'll do the course now."

Monogram activated his intercourse, "Peter Pandernick, Ryan Willson please come to my office immediately."

After 5 minuets Peter and Ryan arrived at Monograms office, both men saluted him and faced their supperior.

"Yes Monogram?" They asked at the same time.

Dennis rolled his eyes, "Guys, I have to do a hand gun training course, I'd like you two to re-teach me and keep a watch on me that I don't go completely bezerk with my hand gun."

Monogram rolled his eyes, "Its protocall Dennis."

Dennis just glared at him, gave him one last salute before walking with his 'two friends' to the training grounds.

Peter and Ryan looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders before leaving after him. Chuckling none the less about Dennis's lame pun joke.

* * *

Dennis walked with Peter and Ryan to the training grounds. Ryan set the targets up, as well as moving targets and Peter unlocked the OWCA safe with the training hand guns.

Dennis picked his hand gun up, which he had to hand back over as he was arrested a few years back, and filled the bullets into it, as well as Ryan and Peter. Whiles Peter was discussing with Ryan how to use the hand gun safely and how to fire it, Dennis just took aime towards the targets.

His body was almost shaking with anger, imagening the targets being Dr Fluffels Piranha Dennis took carefull aim and shot the dummies square in the head.

Peter and Ryan practiced with moving targets, stand still targets and other dolls as well. All 3 of them are doing quite well in the training.

A computer is measured how many bullets each individualy has fired: Peter: 200, hit: 180 missed: 20, Ryan: 192, hit: 160 missed: 32, Dennis 220, hit: 200 missed: 20.

After the training was done they packed the hand guns away. A robot drove over the place, picked all the 512 cartriges up before storing them safely away to be re-used by the next training sessions.

Ryan smiled a bit over to Dennis, "Good job Dennis. Have you got a reason why you fired so quickly 220 times?"

"Well, lets say the fantasy can be satisfying to keep ones blood lust under controle." Dennis smirked.

Peter chuckled, "Dennis was only imagening firing bullets into Dr Piranha's body, right?"

Dennis snickered and nodded his head, "All the time."

"Oh brother," Ryan said shaking his head, "You truely hate that man."

"More then every single human being put together." Dennis confirmed. "He is my biggest enemy I have ever had the missfortune to know about."

Ryan and Peter nodded their heads, all 3 left the practice room to go and do something else.

* * *

Back at the hospital.

After Pinky watched 10 DVDs threw from start to finish it was already evening. And Piranha returned from his day at the surgery. Both men got dressed in their normal clothes and Piranha helped Pinky into his car.

"So love, where are we heading on such a lovely evening?" Piranha asked smirking.

Pinky smirked back and kissed Piranha on his lips, "Just start the car love, I'll guide you. I promise."

Piranha smiled, nodded his head, started the car and off the two friends were. Pinky smiled as they drove round Danville and Pinky told Piranha where to go.

As they came by a posh looking area Piranha was a bit confused. But Pinky just told him to drive down to the bottom of the road. Piranha followed his lovers instructions.

After about 5 minuets they reached Pinky's home. Piranha blinked and looked to Pinky surrprised.

"Is this your home dear?" Piranha asked shocked at the 'shoe box' sized home.

Pinky smiled and got out of the passengers side and nodded his head.

"It sure is sweet heart. Come out I want to show you round." Pinky smiled.

Piranha blinked and got out, he must admite, Pinky's house lookes cute. Round the back Piranha saw a small herb garden, and a foot path leading up to the house itself.

Pinky unlocked the door and took Piranha's hand leading him inside his home. As he turned round into the living room he sighed a bit upset.

"I should have guessed, after being away for 8 months my house would look like a mess, but don't worry darling, I'll have it sorted out in a jiffy." Pinky smiled.

Piranha nodded, "May I help?"

Pinky nodded and kissed his lover. Quickly they got to work. Pinky cleaned the windows inside and out, Piranha sweeped the cobwebs from the furnitures and the floor with soap and water. Then Pinky cleaned his bed upstairs and last the two sorted the dishes out.

After the last part of Pinky's home was cleaned Piranha took the time to look around this cute house. Pinky's bedroom was upstairs and accessable threw a step ladder, underneath his bedroom is a small dinning room, only meant for 2 people, next to the dinning room was the kitchen and hub to cook meals on. On the other side was Pinky's bathroom, with just a shower and toilet inside it. Very sweet and still works with water.

After the two managed to bring Pinky's house back to top shape Pinky had to sort his stacking post out, he logged into his computer and began paying all his bills threw the online banking system, and writing appologie letters for paying them so late.

Piranha then had an idea, he walked up to Pinky, wrapped his hands around his lovers neck, kissed it softly before communicating his idea out.

"May I cook us a meal Pinky?" Piranha asked smiling.

"Sure Piranha, thank you. Do you know how to cook?" Pinky asked his lover.

Piranha nodded his head, he looked into the cupboards but was upset to see them all bare.

"What do you eat Pinky all the time? I hope not fast food. That's not healthy for your diat or body." Piranha asked worried.

Pinky blinked trying to work out where he placed all his food supies, appart from herbs in glasses he truly had nothing in the house.

"Oh I remember now: As I moved out and moved in with my ex-boyfriend Peter I took all the foods with me. And didn't leave anything behind. Oh well looks like it is fast food then." Pinky sighed a bit.

But Piranha shook his head, "No chance Pinky. We are going to cook together instead. Just give me a minuet."

After typing into a shopping Markets network page Piranha ordered all the ingredience for a deliciouse Mexican dinner together.

About 40 minuets later the order arrived and Piranha set out to cook with Pinky the meal. They cut together the vegetables, washed them, mixed them with some mexican spices, fried the chicken up, placed them into the burritos and then placed them on the small table.

Pinky got the champaign out, sure a bit expensive, but he wanted to celebrate. After pouring it out Piranha looked at Pinky a bit unsure.

"I'd like to make a toast to you Piranha." Pinky said raising his glass.

Piranha copied his friend and smiled, "Ok."

"To you Fluffels, thank you for finding me, for holding onto me and for building me back up to a individual person. You Piranha have one of the kindest hearts I have ever had the honour of knowing about. In all my heighs and lows you've accepted me and taught me how to move on and let go of the past. Thanks to you I've learned to re-love again and I truly love you Fluffels. I think God sent me threw all these trials to find you. My true love." Pinky smiled.

The two lovers klicked their glasses together and took a drink, the ate the meal up together and just had a calm evening.

After dinner Piranha cleaned up and Pinky lead him upstairs to his bedroom. Piranha turned off all the lights and followed after him.

Pinkys bedroom had a lovely sized double bed, with pink cushions and heart shapped pillows as well. And a bright pink blanket. Pinky smiled and lay Piranha on his bed, he followed shortly after him lying side by side, Pinky then hugged him. They stared into each others eyes, then Pinky beamed.

"Got another surrprise for you hun." Pinky chuckled.

Piranha leaned back in Pinky's bed and sighed a bit, "You never seem to know when to stop, do you sweet heart?"

Pinky chuckled and nodded, at the side of his bed Pinky pressed a button on the side of the room and Piranha watched the ceiling move to the side, now the two in love men could see the entire stars up above them. Pinky smiled, Piranha counted up for him all the star signs he could make out of the stars.

As they were finished Pinky could still feel his heart beating with excitement. He turned to Piranha and began kissing him passionetly. Piranha blinked, but returned the passion. He sat more upright and embraced his boyfriend.

Pinky beamed, after about 20 minuets of passionet kissing Pinky let Piranha go and stared deep into his eyes.

"Piranha, I truly love you. I've never experienced this vast amount of love from anyone in my life before. You are so handsome, smart, pretty, you never give up and build everyone back up, no matter how gray the life has been." Pinky smiled.

Piranha nodded his head, "Thank you Pinky for seeing all these beautiful points in me. Most of them are also true."

Pinky got then more up and glared at Piranha then, "But what I don't understand with you Piranha, if you are so smart, kind, polight and beautiful, how come no one has married you yet? Such beauties are normaly not long single. And yet you told me that you are."

Piranha sighed, "Its not true any more Pinky. I'm with you and you are all I've been looking for. But... well ok I suppose you should know the truth. Its true I work on my looks to remain beautiful. I talk to thousands of people every day to keep my communication skills up and hold a strong social network... but I can hardly hold any relationship longer than a few months. I was once with a woman, quite beautiful and she liked me in return. But because I was in the hospital opperating theater almost every day, and came home with blood covered clothes, because I wasn't using the correct protection she left me. Saying I should take care of my own bloody clothes problem. We were together for about 3 months before she left me."

"A break up, all because you work as a doctor and opperator and she just left?" Pinky asked surrprised. "That's just ridicilouse."

"Indeed it is sweet heart. I hope you don't mind." Piranha smiled.

"Not at all." Pinky chuckled. "You have a heart big enough to wrap around the entire world. And I feel honoured that you've picked me to be your lover sweet heart. I love you so much. Plus all because you've covered yourself in blood, you do it to save thousand of lives."

Piranha smiled softly at Pinky, "Thank you darling."

Piranha smiled, he leaned closer to Pinky and the two kissed one another very passionetly. They placed their minds, body, heart and soul into one another whiles having a perfect love act. Pinky never felt more complete then he does now with his boyfriend and partner.

Piranha himself felt at ease, his heart held Pinky's heart as tightly and passionetly as he possibly could, and Piranha was going to give it his all to make sure Pinky will never suffer such a heart break ever again.

They commited themselves threw variouse sex acts to this relationship and alowed each fantasy trip about ones sexuality to become a reality finaly. Not stopping until the other could hardly stand, breath or even move.

After about 2 hours of none stop games Pinky and Piranha decided to call it a day. But just as Piranha got off Pinky's bed to go home, Pinky held his hand.

"No Piranha, please stay with me the night here. Please love." Pinky begged shaking a bit. "I don't want to lose you."

Piranha chuckled, "Don't worry Pinky. You will never lose me ever. I love you and I want to live with you forever. But I have to ring my staff up at my own home to let them know I won't be coming home until tomorrow evening. Otherwise they might be worried."

Pinky blinked, "Oh you might be right dear. Ok, telephone is just downstairs."

Piranha nodded, changed into a night gown and headed downstairs again. He dialed the phone number up and told his staff about his stay over. As he was done Piranha heared Pinky breath calmly, the Mexican was fast asleep.

Piranha headed back into the bedroom, then lay next to Pinky and let his thoughts run wild. 'Oh boy. I love Pinky. I love him so much, his home is quite cute and handsome. But I still want to harm Dennis, that two faced snake will pay for the heart ace that idiot has sent me threw and ruining my experiment again. But I can't let Pinky see that side of me yet. If I lose him... I... oh my godness, crap. Piranha you... you... you love him. You love Pinky now. He's far more of a man then any human has ever been. Crap.'

Pinky moved a bit in the bed and hugged Piranha once more, Piranha turned his back to him and tried to sleep, but he woke up shocked again as he felt Pinky's small body warming his slightly larger one. It felt very nice. Piranha smiled and fell fast asleep next to his lover.

'No matter what, Dennis will pay. Even if I have to become single again.' Was the last thought of Piranha.

* * *

The next morning Pinky woke up first. He streached and smiled as he looked to his all too familiar home he's been missing for over a year.

'Was my night before just a dream? Am I really at home with my lover Piranha?' Pinky asked himself.

He got out of bed and saw Piranha was still fast asleep next to him, both their clothes were still off and Pinky beamed.

'He is truly still here. Oh my god, ok Pinky don't screw this up. How can I thank him for spending the night with me?' Pinky asked himself.

He felt his stomack rumble, Pinky chuckled and climbed out of bed, he quickly put a clean nighty on and over that a night gown, he then headed downstairs into his living room and kitchen area.

"Lets start with breakfast." Pinky chuckled.

As Pinky was cooking some eggs, toast, saussages, bacon and mushrooms he hummed a calm love song.

Piranha blinked as he woke up from his sleep. He slept surprisingly well.

"Pinky?" Piranha asked confused as he noticed his lover wasn't next to him.

"In the kitchen sweet heart." Came the sweet reply.

Piranha quickly got dressed and climbed back downstairs as well. He smiled as he caught sight of Pinky wearing his night gown and a pink apron.

"Morning beautiful." Piranha smiled walking behind him.

Pinky placed the spatchelor to the side and hugged Piranha around his body. Both men kissed one another passionetly and Pinky beamed. They let each other go and Piranha sniffed the air.

"Wow, it smells delicious Pinky. Can I do something to help?" Piranha asked smiling.

What a good idea and way to start their new day today. And the sun was also shining threw Pinky's freshly cleaned windows.

Pinky nodded his head to Piranha's question, "Could you lay the table dear? The breakfast should be finished in a bit. And then I think we have to head back to the hospital. Unless you could take the day off?"

Piranha thought it over, he nodded his head, sent a quick text message to his boss asking for a day off and then received a reply that it worked.

Piranha then blinked, he quickly texted one of his other work colleags to inform them of his day off as well and to keep a close eye on Rodney and the baby, they too confirmed ot and Piranha smiled back at his lover.

"All sorted out love." Piranha beamed and kissed Pinky again.

Pinky cheered, "Ok now we can enjoy a wonderful day together."

Piranha nodded his head, they both sat down and ate Pinky's home cooked food.

"Mmmmmhhhh, Pinky this is delicious. You sure know how to cook dear." Piranha beamed.

Pinky chuckled as he ate his food as well, "Thanks dear. I've always enjoyed cooking. Ever since I moved out of my parents home I've been a expert cooker in various dishes."

Piranha nodded his head and the two lovers ate the meal up together. Washed up, then headed into the shower and having a strong round of sex with one another. After the shower, getting dried they got dressed and left Pinky's house again.

* * *

Now that Piranha knew how Pinky lived, Pinky wanted him to see more of his life. Pinky took his hand and decided to walk with him into the park. He texted his friends: Perry, Heinz, Isabella and Phineas to meet up with him. Because he has some one special to show to them.

As Piranha reached with Pinky a bench they saw 4 people walking up to them. Piranha saw a young 10 year old boy with red hair, a 10 year old girl with raven hair, a 27 year old man with teal coloured hair and a strong body build, and a 46 year old man he recognised as Heinz Doofenshmirts.

"Pinky, you've been released from the hospital?" Isabella asked happy and excited.

Pinky hugged her back and chuckled a bit, "Sorry Isabella but no. Guy's I wanted to introduce some one to you all. Guys this is my boyfriend Dr Fluffels Piranha, Fluffels these are my friends, Perry and Heinz Doofenshmirts my OWCA colleges and friends, Phineas my friend and Isabella my best friend."

Fluffels smiled and shook all 4 hands, "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Same." all 4 said.

But then Piranha blinked as he let the names run threw his data bank known as a brain. One name he recognised in an instant.

"Wait a sec, ... Heinz Doofenshmirtz? The Heinz who has set the LOVEMUFFIN up? And is now working as a normal inventor?" Piranha asked surprised.

Heinz blinked, "Um, sure. Why?"

Piranha's face lit up like a child at Christmas, "Wow, I've followed your blog since you've set the LOVEMUFFIN up, I also once tried to apply myself as a LOVEMUFFIN member, but because I don't have a proper hide out I wasn't accepted. May I have your autograph?"

The others blinked, and Heinz himself looked fairly surrprised.

"Sure, can I have yours as well. And I've also been following your doctor's blog and normal blog." Heinz smiled.

Piranha still smiled at him as both men signed on a paper and handed each other the others autograph.

"And what do you think of it?" Piranha asked smiling.

Heinz smiled softly, "Very well detailed, a few times I've re-tried your experiments, but so far no success."

Piranha rolled his eyes, "Yes, it took me a while until I managed to iron out some of the problems, but an inventor and fantasist never gives up. And always does what's right."

"True." Perry smiled.

Pinky hung his head a bit and looked around the place confused, the others blinked as Pinky broke into a run and was scanning around the park, behind bushes, benches, he examined every human in the park, but nothing. A short while later Pinky returned back to Piranhas side and he hugged his boyfriend.

"Pinky, you ok?" Piranha asked him.

Pinky blinked and stared at Perry, "Where is Peter? I'm sure I texted him as well."

"Peter is currently at the OWCA training Ryan Willson up a bit... but if you want we can have them visit you." Perry offered.

Pinky thought it over and nodded his head, "Sure. I haven't seen him in a while."

The 'friends' nodded and walked together back to the OWCA. Piranha however looked a little unsure, but he didn't let anything be noticed by him.

* * *

As they got to the OWCA Piranha walked close to Pinky and help his hand, they walked round the area and Pinky explained the OWCA to his lover. Piranha was impressed with all the work that was done, until he felt a little uneasy.

"Um... Pinky, may I... um know where the WC is please? I need the toilet." Piranha asked turning a little bit red.

Pinky smiled and lead him to the nerest OWCA's rest stop. Piranha thanked him and vanished into a cabinet. After finishing his job he headed about 3 minuets back outside to Pinky. As Piranha stood opposite of Pinky he froze in his movements.

'Oh no... Dennis?' Piranha asked himself shocked.

Behind Pinky, a few meters away from him stood indeed Dennis, Dennis just left his office to get himself a cup of water before heading back. As both 'friends/enemies' locked eyes, Dennis shook in his body.

Piranha stood at the side of Pinky as Dennis walked up to them both, Pinky blinked as he looked at the blond haired Agent confused.

"Dennis, you are working back under the OWCA?" Pinky asked surprised.

Dennis just nodded softy, "I sure am Pinky, who's your red-haired friend?"

Despite Dennis knowing who Piranha was, he was just pretending not to know him.

Pinky just smiled and held Piranha's hand, "Dennis this is my boyfriend Dr Fluffels Piranha, Fluffels Dennis Anderson, the man who's caused me to have a panic attack and stole my ex-boyfriend from me!"

Dr Piranha smirked, "Well, I suppose I have you to thank for sending Pinky threw so many trials. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Dennis nodded his head and shook his hands, "The pleasure is mine. And Pinky for the billionth time, I am not interested in Peter, never have been and never will be. Oh, Piranha am I right in reading that you are a professor of Chemistry and inventing as well? I've followed your Facebook page."

"Oh? And yes I am Dennis." Piranha said, despite a fear reflected quickly over his eyes.

"Now, if you two would excuse me I have more reports to type out," Dennis said and quickly left.

Pinky and Piranha nodded their heads, after showing him the last OWCA worker and place Pinky and Piranha left together to get their dinners.

Dennis also finished his job, after the day was over he headed into the OWCA's head office of Major Monogram. Monogram didn't look too pleased with Dennis showing him the CCTV footage of Piranha entering the OWCA itself. And that Piranha has escaped with Pinky again.

"Oh brother Dennis, you have to be careful with him. If he some how can use your job against you, then you are in even more trouble then I thought." MM said shaking his head.

Dennis nodded, "I'm not scared of him any more Monogram. I wouldn't mind turning Dr Piranha into a bowl of fish fingers. Well, you know what I mean. But don't send the police after him yet. We still have a few weeks to wait until... you know."

Monogram nodded his head, he knew all too well. Dennis nodded and left MM's office, he walked threw the OWCA into the CCTV room.

Once there he typed in Pinky's name and the camera turned to the pink haired Agent. Pinky was currently with Dr Piranha in the OWCA canteen and having lunch together. Dennis just smirked and watched them from afar.

* * *

Inside the canteen.

Pinky and Piranha bought at the OWCA some lunch together, Piranha had a cheese sandwich and Pinky a chicken soup, whiles the lovers also shared a pot of hot tea.

"This is a lovely place to work Pinky, and from here you've basically run into the hospital itself right?" Piranha asked.

Pinky nodded his head, "Yup, I just can't cope with all the drama surrounding the OWCA anymore. I mean, sure it's something you have to be taught into, but after several years it does wear one down. And I'm at my lowest point with them."

Piranha bowed his head a bit, "I'm sorry. After lunch, we'll head right back home again. Ok love?"

Pinky smiled and chuckled a bit, "Your place or my place?"

Piranha shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind sweet heart."

The friends remained then quiet as they continued eating their lunches, but after finishing it, Pinky had an idea.

First, they cleaned their place up, then Pinky walked with Piranha back to his car and they sat inside it. Pinky faced Piranha before kissing him deeply and passionate. Piranha responded positively to Pinky's love kiss and embraced him back.

After making out with each other Pinky stared seriously at Piranha.

"Piranha, are you happy with me?" Pinky asked him.

Both men were now lying side by side next to each other on the back seat of the car. Piranha smiled and embraced Pinky round his body, whiles tying his coat round Pinky's body to keep them both warm.

"Of course I am Pinky. I've never experienced such a strong love for anyone other than you. And I think I am repairing your broken trust better now, right?" Piranha asked smirking.

Pinky smiled and nodded his head, "Indeed you are, so love what do you think of my world I live in?"

"Well sweet heart, I must admit... it's interesting." Piranha smiled, "But come we have to head back to the hospital."

Pinky nodded his head, Piranha started the car and they headed back to the South Shore Hospital Center. Once there Piranha scanned his ID in, walked Pinky into the lift where the two shared a passionate kiss, Piranha then lead Pinky back to his bedroom, linked him to his equipment before tucking him into bed.

After Pinky was under his covers Piranha continued with their discussion.

"Pinky after hearing your side over what happened at the OWCA, I can understand why you would not wish to return. If something like that would happen to me I'd change my profession faster then you can say 'I love you'." Piranha explained, "But one thing is sure, I wouldn't plan on retiring for a while."

Pinky nodded his head, "Why though Piranha? After everything you've told me about, you are a billionaire, you have a home, stable friends, why would you still want to work if you can have your own freedom?"

Piranha chuckled, "Its true I have enough cash to last me until my death, then I could have myself burried in a casket made out of ivory and a gravestone made out of gold. But its just too boring to spend your life at home. I've always wanted to get out and about, see the world, travel. As I was about 25 years old and received my inheritance I did travel the world for a while. Then I'm sure you know about me and Dennis together with the crimes, during that time I've worked on my doctor and Professors degrees at University and passed them, shortly after being arrested at 28, spend 3 months in jail before being released on good behaviour. Then basicly spend my time working for the South Shore hospital. And I'm loving my job."

"Still doesn't answer my question, why get a job?" Pinky asked.

"Ok Pinky, I hate being alone, I despise not being able to talk to people or see other things every day. I don't want to live in a world of gray, but instead communicate with hundreds of people every day, help other people out with their problems, create various cures to help humanity. And so on." Piranha explained.

Pinky smiled and nodded, "Ok, and are your parents still alive Piranha? Despite being 30 years old?"

Again Piranha nodded his head, "Sure they are. As far as I was informed about them they currently live still in my birth town and home. Would you like to meet them as well Pinky? And what about your parents?"

Pinky sighed and hung his head, "My parents want nothing to do with me anymore. As they heard that I was gay they kicked me out and abandoned me. Since then I've been living on my own."

"My parents had nothing against my sexual orientation at all." Piranha smiled a bit, he hugged Pinky again, "Don't worry Pinky. I'll love you no matter what. No matter if you are gay, straight, lesbian, etc."

Pinky smiled up at him. "Thank you. Oh and to answer your visiting question Piranha, sure I'd like to meet them. How about tomorrow? If you are not too bussy."

Piranha smiled, just then his phone beeped with a notice on it. Piranha's eyes lit up, he hugged Pinky.

"Brilliant idea Pinky. Plus my phone has just reminded me that tomorrow is my mothers 65th birthday. She's also invited me a few weeks ago, but I didn't reply to them back yet if I was coming or not. And now we can." Piranha beamed.

He quickly typed a confirmed note for his mothers birthday and Pinky was also smiling, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. How will Piranha's parents be? Well, review to find out. Hihihi."


	21. Chapter 21 Happy birthday mum

Chapter 21 Happy birthday mum

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

That evening after the last patient was checked over Piranha reminded his boss that he was going to take a few days off to go see his parents. He got the permission and now Piranha was helping Pinky packing a small stay-over bag.

"So we are going to be staying at your parents' house for 3 days?" Pinky asked. "And your mothers birthday is tomorrow? What have you got planned for the other 2 days?"

"Quite a bit Pinky." Piranha smiled, "I want to show you how I grew up."

Pinky giggled and nodded his head excited. After the last of Pinky's things were stored in a stay over bag Piranha carried the lot into his car. Pinky walked after him and sat back into the passenger seat.

Piranha smiled, set his sat-nave up before typing his parents home address. And then they both were off. Piranha was sure Dr Rodney will do nothing too stupid while he was away. Plus the baby has another few months to go before it can be born.

* * *

After travelling for 4 hours back to his hometown of Washington DC, Piranha stopped the car in front of a charming looking mansion in Washington.

It has 2 stories, a garage where Piranha has parked the car opposite of the door, on the ground floor is a patio, a roof over that and the second floor was built on top of it forming its own walls with the roof on top of it.

"Wow, lovely family home Fluffels." Pinky smiled looking first at the house then back to Piranha.

Piranha smiled and nodded his head, "It sure is. Come, my parents must be waiting for us now."

Piranha and Pinky climbed out of his car, Piranha then walked up to his family's home and rang the doorbell. After a short while, the door was opened.

Pinky came face to face with an elderly couple. The man looked about in his late 70's and the woman in her 70's as well. Both smiling and holding hands.

"Fluffels, welcome back home son." The man spoke first and hugged Piranha to his chest.

The woman leaned up and kissed her son on his cheek, "We've missed you. Naughty boy, been out and about for the past 10 years and haven't once had the decency to write, telephone, email, or text us? Naughty boy."

Piranha blushed a bit, "Sorry mum and dad, I've been very busy with work. Pinky these are my parents, Ben Piranha my father and my mother Rose Piranha."

Rose chuckled and grabbed Pinky by his hand shaking it hard. "Don't worry kiddo, we don't bite despite our last name. Come in you two out of the cold."

Pinky was just smiling as he followed these two very colourful characters. Rose and Ben seemed like two children at Christmas over having Fluffels back home. As the family entered the hallway Pinky and Fluffels hung their coats up.

"I'll put the fire on, dear can you please get out guests something to drink?" Rose asked.

Ben nodded his head and lead Pinky and Fluffels into the dining room where a bar with drinks is set up. He mixed for himself a mudslide and Fluffels and Pinky asked for the same drink.

The 3 men returned with the drinks, Rose just had a cup of coffee and sat next to her husband on one of their couches. Pinky and Fluffels took the couch opposite of his parents.

"So, Fluffels, how did you and Pinky meet up?" Rose asked smiling at her son.

Fluffels blinked, wondering if he should tell his parents the truth, or a lie. But his father's hard glare towards him made it clear he wants to know the truth.

"Well mum and dad, Pinky was transferred to the South Shore Hospital because he was having constant panic attacks as well as malnourishment. I took on the challenge to get him back on his feet and we chatted together in his hospital room about his condition and our lives." Fluffels explained.

Pinky smiled and held Fluffels hand, "Yup. Your son has paid very close attention to me and helped me get over a series of heart aces. He's a wonderful doctor, you can be very proud of him."

But Ben scrunched his nose up a bit, "Well Pinky, we are proud of him for being such a good doctor. But we both are also mad."

Fluffels blinked at his parents, "Mad dad? What about?"

"Fluffels you are 30 years old now, and you still haven't been able to hold a steady relationship down longer than a year, you are not married or have provided us with any grandchildren we could pamper. Fluffels you know you are our only son, the only heir to the Piranha family fortune and estate. And we both aren't getting any younger. We wish to see some grandchildren from you before we both have to die." Rose explained glaring at her son.

Fluffels glared back at his parents, "Mother, father, I am not 16 anymore. I can decide for myself when and if I want to settle down. But my job just won't allow it. That was one of the reasons my ex-girlfriend left me. Just leave me to live my life-"

"Fluffels." Ben snapped back, "Stop being such an overgrown teenager. We are not asking for much. Please, son. Even if you have to do a male on a male experiment with another man. Please grow up and start a family."

But Fluffels just held a glare on his parents and stormed into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and sat on his bed, screaming in a pillow.

Pinky blinked, he looked mad back at Ben and Rose before heading after his lover.

* * *

Fluffels remained in his room shaking with fury. After about 10 minutes he heard someone knock at his door.

"I DON'T WISH TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Fluffels screamed back at the door.

"Fluffels, it is me Pinky, not your parents. Can I come in?" Pinky called through the door.

Fluffels quickly whipped his tears and dropped his pillow, "Um... yeah, yeah come in dear."

Pinky opened the door and stepped into Fluffels bedroom. It was a decent size, Fluffels suitcase was sitting beside the double bed and Fluffels on the bed. Pinky also saw a desk with lots of books on it, a shelf filled with doctors books, framed rewards posted across the room.

Pinky walked up to Fluffels, who has taken a seat on his bed in his bedroom. The man looked embarrassed and half destroyed threw this one visit to his parents, who he so dearly loves. Pinky walked up to him and sat beside the man, he took his boyfriend's hands and faced him.

"Fluffels, what's wrong with your relationship between you and your parents? Why don't you want to grant them their wish?" Pinky asked him.

Fluffels sighed and scratched against his ear, "Pinky, for over 10 years my parents have been bleeding my ears for me not forming a stable enough relationship with anyone. For 10 years they have asked me to settle down with a decent woman or man and start a family... b... but I just can't. I was never able to get anyone to notice or like me. Maybe Dennis Anderson might have liked me, but after trying to get in contact with him he is distant and ice cold towards me. So I know I've lost that ship a long time ago."

Pinky chuckled and hugged Fluffels, "But I've offered my heart to you Fluffels. Could I try and make you happy sweet pea?"

"Um... you... you love me like that Pinky?" Fluffels asked surprised.

Pinky giggles, "Yes Fluffels Piranha, you've saved my life all over again. You know I was so deeply hurt and destroyed threw 'people-we-shall-not-mention' and yet you didn't turn your back on me. You talk to me like a decent person, if I fell you would be there to get me back up again if I was crying in the night like a little baby you would scrap your own sleep and rock me back to my normal sleep. You stop and listen to any problem I ever have and help me find solutions to it. Fluffels, your kind-hearted nature is one of your best assets to you, and I really do mean it. I love you so much that I don't want to lose you ever."

Pinky quickly threw himself into Fluffels arms and embraced him into his chest, Piranha blinked and held Pinky close to his heart. Both men smiled in their embrace as their hearts beaten in-tact with each other so much so that it was a romantic moment for the two of them.

After crying in his room for 20 minutes Piranha managed to somewhat calm down, he nodded, took Pinky's hand and the two walked back downstairs to the celebrations.

* * *

It wasn't much of a celebration rather then the mother opening her gifts. Rose received from her husband a new writing set of letters and pens, from Pinky she got a bundle of pink roses and Fluffels gave his mother a diamond necklace with sapphire diamonds on it.

She thanked everyone, and as the evening came everyone headed to bed.

Fluffels curled up on his side of the bed and wanted to continue crying his hurt emotions out because of his mother, however, Pinky had other ideas.

The Mexican pulled Fluffels into his embrace, he stroked his head and kissed down his partners back. Fluffels blinked and turned round to Pinky.

"Pinky, I'm sorry for hurting you like this. It's just... complicated being here with my parents again." Fluffels sighed.

Pinky chuckled, "Well Fluffels... how about we give them tomorrow what they are asking from you... please."

Fluffels blinked, "What Pinky?"

Pinky got out of his side of the bed and headed to his suitcase, from where he pulled a red ring box and walked up to his lover.

"Dr Fluffels Piranha." Pinky began.

He melted to the ground and presented to him a silver engagement ring, Fluffels blushed madly over his cheeks as he stared back at him.

"W... what Pinky?" He asked feeling like a bumbling idiot.

Pinky smiled up at him, "Fluffels, you are a fantastic person. You are very strong and whenever someone is close to your heart you give it your all to please them any way you can and to help them. I've come to the South Shore Hospital Centre a nervous wreck, whenever I was close to having a panic attack you jumped to my aid and saved me from my own insane. You've showered me with the perfect love I could have ever found and you are serious with me. Please Fluffels, I want to marry you and remain with you until the end of our days."

Piranha could hardly stop blushing, quickly he shot through all the months he's spent with Pinky and asked himself if he felt that way for the Mexican as well or not. And his heart and mind agreed that he did. Fluffels chuckled, nodded his head excited and accepted Pinky's proposal.

Just as they both hugged each other, happy to be together, they heard someone coughing behind them. Quickly both men spun their heads around and see they've just been caught by Ben and Rose.

Both older grown-ups chuckled as Fluffel's was turning 3 different shades of red, and Pinky was chuckling alongside him.

"Well go on son," Ben said whiles laughing, "Kiss your soon-to-be-husband on the lips."

Fluffels chuckled, he embraced Pinky and both men shared a deep and passionate kiss, sending both emotions into overdrive and beaming all the way.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting wedding." Rose smiled, "But don't worry Pinky, we will get it all sorted out."

Pinky smiled, he's now as happy as can be. And nothing will stop their happiness together, Fluffels also beamed and hugged his new 'husband-to-be'.

* * *

The next morning, Fluffels asked Pinky to join him for a morning jog around his hometown. Both men got washed and dressed in their clothes, Fluffels wrote to his parents a small note where they were and then Pinky closed the door behind them.

Both men headed together down the street, one-foot step after the other. They jogged away from the house and Fluffels showed Pinky the road he grew up on. Along with some paths, Pinky saw a playground, shops where Fluffel's had to get his family's shopping, a bank until finally, they reached the park.

Both Fluffels and Pinky were now tired after that long jog and decided to sit on a park bench together. Pinky, got two cold water bottles out and handed Fluffels one of them.

Fluffels smiled, "Thanks Pinky."

"It's alright." Pinky smiled and looked round Piranha's home. "This is a lovely area. Um... Piranha there is another thing I don't quite understand."

"What is it? I thought I explained everything." Fluffels pointed out.

"Well Fluffels, there are 117 different hospitals around the Washington state where you could have worked, and yet you've moved halfway across the continent to Danville and work instead in the South Shore Hospital Centre. Why are you so far away from your parents when you could have found a job here in your own hometown?" Pinky pointed out.

Fluffels Piranha remained dead quiet, his thoughts were racing, he knew he couldn't tell Pinky about his history with Dennis, that he raced halfway across the American state to have Dennis harmed... so he decided to tell him a creative lie.

"Well, Pinky... most of the 117 hospitals here in the Washington State are far too big for me to work in. I would have far too many patients to look after, over 1000 a day and then checkups and operations. The South Shore Hospital Centre is a bit different. Its a lot smaller with about 100 patients, about 3 or 4 checkups a day and I can give my personal attention to the patients who would need it." Fluffels explained. "Plus if I've never moved to Danville and would have never gotten the job at the South Shore Hospital Centre, then we would have never met and I would still have been single to this date."

Pinky beamed and embraced him, true Pinky felt very lucky for knowing Fluffels. The two friends jogged their way back to Fluffel's parents home.

* * *

At home, Pinky and Piranha were meet up with a surprise. During their outing, Rose and Ben have hacked Pinky's phone and called a few friends over.

Perry, Heinz, and even Peter. The friends smiled and Perry and Heinz embraced Pinky happy to see him again.

"W... what? Guys, what are you all doing here in Washington?" Pinky asked surprised.

Dr Piranha shot to his parents a death glare, he wanted to spend some alone time with Pinky, not have more people turn up to scare Pinky even more and make him begin his therapy session from stage one.

"Hi, Pinky. We just wanted to check on you. Sorry, we haven't visited you so often." Perry explained.

Peter nodded his head, "We've been swamped with more OWCA work, and Heinz has helped us modernise some great OWCA equipment."

Pinky smiled, "That's great."

Dr Fluffels Piranha was still unsure what was planned, "Mother, father why did you invite them here?"

"Well, as far as we've been told. Dr Piranha you've been proposed to by Pinky. Pinky loves you and wants to marry you. Me, Heinz, and Peter heard about your planned wedding and as your 'friends' we've decided to help you and be at your wedding. Pinky you know you were my best man at my wedding to Heinz." Perry explained.

Fluffels sighed, "I have only proposed to Pinky a few hours ago, can we have a bit of time before planning the wedding?"

Suddenly a voice from behind them spoke out, "Actually no Fluffels."

Everyone turned around and saw Ben and Rose there holding hands.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves, Ben and my dear Rose Piranha, we are Fluffel's parents. Anyhow Fluffels, you are only here for another 24 hours before you and Pinky have to head back to work at the South Shore Hospital Center. We will do the wedding here now in 10 hours, no buts." Ben explained.

Fluffels blinked and knew his father was right, Pinky chuckled and agreed to it as well.

* * *

About 5 hours later they had the last things set. As a wedding cake was baked and set up the last guest was dressed in a suit or their best clothes they could get their hands on.

Pinky and Fluffels stood at one end of the wedding aisle, wearing two black suits. Perry stood next to Pinky and promised him to give him away, whiles Ben (who has dressed in a black suit also) was at the other end of the aisle next to his son.

Heinz and Rose both sat on the chairs set up, and Majer Monogram they chose to be the priest. The man smiled a bit and agreed to it. As everyone was ready, Heinz activated on his iPod the wedding march.

Perry smiled at Pinky and walked him down the aisle, as Pinky was next to Fluffels the man smiled at him and took his hand as well. Perry shock the doctor's hand and stood then next to Heinz and they took their places, Ben shook Pinky and his son's hands as well before taking his place.

Majer Monogram sighed facing Pinky and Piranha, but he nodded his head and opened his book.

"Dearly beloved friends, colleges and acquaintances. We all are gathered here today, to witness the union between Pinky Chicock and Dr Fluffels Piranha. Together the two men have stood trials and tribulations, they helped become better people just by being with one another and their love has grown strong and secure over the course of a few years." Monogram read out.

Pinky and Fluffels smiled at each other and nodded to Monogram to continue.

"Ok, we begin with the wedding vows, Dr Fluffels, take your wedding ring and slip it on Pinky Chicock's ring finger and hold it in place." Monogram continued.

Fluffels smiled and did what he was told, Pinky smiled back and could feel a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Dr Fluffels, will you promise, with this ring and from this day onwards, that you will love, honour, protect, and guide Pinky threw your lives. Will you provide for him and yourself a safe home?" Monogram asked and faced Fluffels.

All eyes were on the orange haired doctor, he smiled and stared with all honesty into Pinky's beautiful baby blue eyes.

"I promise and I do." Dr Fluffels smiled.

Monogram nodded his head, "Ok Pinky take Fluffel's wedding ring and slip it on him as well."

Pinky could barely stop smiling as he did, he faced his lover with all honesty he could.

"Pinky Chicock, do you promise, with this ring and from this day onward, that you will love, honour, protect and guide Fluffels threw your lives. Will you provide for him and yourself a safe home also?" Monogram asked facing his ex-Agent.

Pinky smiled, "I promise and I do."

Monogram smiled, "Has anyone got any good reasons as to why they may not be joined in holy matrimony or any other reason their love may not succeed, they may speak now or forever hold their peace."

It was dead quiet, Monogram smiled, "Then by the power handed over to me, I can officially announce you two: Dr Fluffels Piranha and Pinky Chicock as husband and husband. Um... who's surname are you two now taking on?"

Pinky blinked and looked at his lover, however, Dr Fluffels already smiled.

"Would it be ok if you take mine Pinky?" Fluffels asked.

But Pinky shook his head, "How about we use my name as a middle name and your name as our surname. So: Pinky Chicock Piranha and you: Dr Fluffels Chicock Piranha."

Fluffels smiled across his face, "Sweet idea my love."

Pinky giggled and they signed their marriage document, before sealing it up with a kiss. Everyone applauded before celebrating this new marriage. Pinky truly felt like he has reached his happy ever after.

* * *

After the celebrations, Pinky and Fluffels left to their chambers. Together the newly married couple smiled before making themselves ready for bed.

As they were lying side by side in bed they smiled and planted a passionate kiss on each other's lips again.

"You really want to stay with me forever Fluffels? I know I've been using the word 'amazing' not so often. But whenever I am near you, it just fits so well." Pinky smiled.

Piranha chuckled again and kissed Pinky, "Your welcome. And yes Pinky, you've taught me so much and more about love then I could have ever studied, I really mean it Pinky, I love you."

Pinky giggled and kissed his husband all over again. Both men happy over the newly found love, excitement and now they were a family together.

* * *

The next morning Fluffels and Pinky have packed their bags back together and parked it in Fluffel's car. As the last things were stored away both men walked up to Rose and Ben.

Pinky embraced his new 'father-in-law', and 'mother-in-law', Fluffels hugged his own parents as well.

"Stay safe both of you. And enjoy your lives." Rose smiled. "Thank you for coming for my birthday and thank you Pinky for making our son the happiest man alive."

Pinky smiled and kissed Fluffels, "Well you guys are now stuck with me forever. And thank you, Rose and Ben."

Both adults nodded their heads, gave their new family member and old a hug goodbye and then Pinky and Fluffels were heading all the way back to the South Shore Hospital centre.

Once back 'home', Fluffels lead Pinky back into his room and even set his own bed up in Pinky's stay room.

"We can stay here at the hospital, for now, Pinky, until we decide to move in somewhere." Piranha offered.

Pinky nodded his head, he has basically reached his happy ever after.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And no this is still not the end, I still have another idea for the tale."


	22. Chapter 22 A deliciouse afternoon

Chapter 22 A delicious afternoon

Quanktumspirit: "Sorry for posting it too late, I was supposed to be posted on Pancake day, oh well."

* * *

The next morning Dr Fluffels woke up in his home. He smiled as he read on a calendar that it was Pancake day. One of his most favourite days of the year.

He got up and headed downstairs, he got some mugs, pans and ingredients out and began cooking the pancakes.

He piled one by one up on a plate and made sure to make two plates, one for himself and his lover Pinky, and one for his 'test bunny' Rodney and Rodney's daughter inside his stomach.

His and Pinky's he made with chocolate chip and one with bacon and cheese. And Rodney's he made with lemon and sugar, no need to go all prissy and fancy with his experiment.

As the food was done and wrapped up in tin foil Fluffels left his mansion and drove back down to the hospital. As no one was around Piranha first parked Pinky's pancakes in his office, then he took Rodney's pancakes and headed into the cellar of the hospital and back to his prisoner.

* * *

As he got down there Rodney blinked and turned to his 'prison guard'. As he noticed the tin foiled dish in his 'doctors' hand his curiosity was awakened.

"Um... Dr Piranha, what is that?" Rodney asked nervously.

Dr Piranha smiled, "Happy Pancakes day Rodney, well this is your breakfast, or lunch depending on when you want to eat it. Its just plain pancakes with sugar and lemon, eat up whiles they are still warm."

Rodney smiled and accepted the plate, as he began eating, Dr Piranha checked his health and that of the child within Rodney, everything seemed to be on track.

"You are doing really well Rodney, I am also sure you are going to be a great father to your daughter." Piranha smiled.

Rodney nodded his head, "I only had practice with my son: Orville so far. So I'm sure a daughter will be no problems. And DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK MY OTHER FAMILY FLUFFLES!"

Piranha quickly raised his hands, "Calm down dear. I am not going to have your son or ex-wife harmed, cross my heart and hope to die. I am only interested in you, Iris your daughter growing inside you and getting Dennis back, no one else, promise."

"Really? Because you've travelled quite far to get Dennis to come back." Rodney pointed out.

"I promise you, Rodney. I am only interested, in you... speaking of which, I have to go now. I got a hot date with my husband." Fluffels smirked.

"Ok, I won't keep you. And have fun with him." Rodney smiled.

Fluffels nodded, Rodney stayed in his bed and enjoyed this pancake day with the delicious pancakes.

But just as the doctor left, Rodney froze in his movements, a thought shot through his head.

'My husband? What? He's married... to Pinky?' Rodney thought and chuckled.

Imagining how surprise either Pinky or Piranha must have been over the hasty wedding. Rodney finished the pancakes whiles laughing for the rest of the time.

* * *

Fluffels left the hideout with the second set of cooked pancakes, he headed upstairs and came to Pinky's bedroom all over again.

Pinky blinked, his morning was spent doing some exercise with another doctor because Fluffels came in late today.

Fluffels placed the pancakes down faced Pinky upset. Pinky still smiled and felt proud of having such a caring husband. After he had his examination with Fluffels he was handed the plate and Piranha removed the tin foil.

Pinky's eyes lit up, "Wow, bacon and cheese pancakes, and as a dessert chocolate chip pancakes, wow, thank you Fluffels."

Piranha chuckled, "Well eat up dear."

Pinky smiled and consumed the meal, wow his man wasn't just a perfect doctor but a fabulous cook as well. Despite having his own cooks at his mansion Piranha loved to get his hands dirty from time to time. Piranha smiled and watched Pinky eat first the hearty pancakes before tackling the sweet ones.

Pinky blinked as he noticed his lover wasn't eating anything, he then had an idea.

"Um... Piranha can you come closer to me please." Pinky smirked.

Piranha blinked and sat closer to Pinky, "What is it P-"

Pinky just quickly cut a slice of the pancake before shoving it into his doctor's mouth. Piranha blushed and blinked shocked as the taste of cheese pancake hit his mouth. He carefully ate it up before blushing.

"Pinky's those are for you to eat, not me." Piranha blushed.

Pinky giggled, "Fluffels, I care deeply about you, and it is a bit unfair that you made for me these delicious pancakes whiles you go out hungry."

Fluffel's rolled his eyes, "I won't Pinky don't worry. I have my own pancakes in my office for my lunch break. So don't worry."

"Oh, sorry then." Pinky sighed.

Piranha did another examination, wrote his findings down before nodding his head. He didn't mind having a taste of his own creation.

Pinky continued smiling as he ate his lunch, so delicious and hot, just like his boyfriend. Piranha giggled and left Pinky to his own device before heading for his own lunch.

* * *

Piranha arrived in his office before heating his self-made pancakes up in a microwave. He then checked his timetable and caller, but so far nothing unusual. So he sat down, got a napkin out and consumed his own lunch, smiling at his perfect cooking.

After 10 minutes he was done with his pancakes and had a cup of tea to drink as well. He felt now full and happy after such a great lunch.

'I wonder if Dennis is eating the same.' Piranha thought to smirk.

After lunch Piranha left to check on his other patients. And fantasizing about his poor sick lover, Pinky.

* * *

In fact, Dennis was. All of OWCA was having a massive pancake banquet. Carl and Major Monogram were sitting at stoves and flipping one ordered pancake after another.

Only a hand full of Agents were actually at the OWCA's pancake feast, among them Dennis, Peter and Ryan.

Peter got a pineapple and ham pancake, Dennis decided for a vegetarian pancake and Ryan chose a ham and cheese pancake.

As the 3 pancakes were done the 3 'friends' sat at a place together and raised their glasses of water to their 'friendship'. They ate a bit of the meal, as Ryan wanted to come up with something to discuss.

"So, Dennis have you got any plans for today? After lunch?" Ryan asked.

Dennis shook his head, "Nope. Just received a text message from my husband Rodney; saying he received his own pancakes from Dr Piranha. So I know he is still fine and pregnant. Maybe just completing more file works."

Peter smiled, "Well would you like to hang out with us? I was planning on showing Ryan round Danville after work."

Dennis froze in his movements, he blinked and looked between Peter and Ryan and back again.

"I'd be delighted, sure." Dennis smiled a bit.

"Ok." Ryan smiled also.

The friends finished the pancakes, then Peter managed to get a mission in tracking down some lost vans in Danville. He accepted it and took Dennis and Ryan with him as well.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "That's it for now. See you guys soon. :)"

Dennis inside my room asking me: "When am I getting Rodney back?"

"I already told you the answer Dennis, in a few weeks," I explained smirking.

"Oh, brother." Dennis sighed. "Please review and see if 'bonkers' Quanktumspirit will ever let my husband go."

"Ex-husband Dennis."


End file.
